Devil's Playground
by Winfan2
Summary: Life finds a way, Eric a father to a very special boy, Matthew.  Now that they are reunited can they survive the upcoming year?
1. Chapter 1

Meet Matt who has kept secrets for many life times…once again reunited with his father Eric.

Together can they survive the bumpy year ahead?

Loosely based on last season….

The Devil's Playground

Lafayette tried the door and fully expecting to be locked it took him a moment to register the fact that the door had swung open. He stepped over the threshold his neck stretched as far as it would go his eyes searching for signs of life or death as the case may be. He closed the door behind him shutting out the intense Louisiana sun. He wiped his forehead and adjusted the bandana on his head as his eyes adjusted to the very darkened space. The large room where he stood in was empty and quiet which is what he had expected in the first place, he turned and looked once again at the door behind him wondering why it had been unlocked. He had just wanted to touch base with Eric so he figured if he swung by he could maybe shove a note under the door or stick it in the mailbox, but entering Fangtasia hadn't been in the picture. He looked around and gripping the pen and paper that he had intended to use. He was tired of the vampire dictating his every move though he had to admit he liked the car even though it had brought him loads of trouble.

He was at the very least going to express his opinion on this whole dealing V thing. His last trip had been so wild he felt as if he still hadn't come down. Jesus was saying something about witches and magic and Lafayette wasn't sure if that was for real or just a part of his drugged out state. He was so deep in thought he practically jumped out of his shoes when the boy appeared in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked jumping back a foot.

"Right there, I was on the other side of the bar," the boy said his blue eyes gazing thoughtfully. "You look a little jumpy, are you okay?"

"Who me? Yeah I'm fine," he said saying what he didn't mean. "I just didn't think the door would be open or there would be anybody here."

"Then why did you come?"

"Um, well, you know that's a great question you have there. I was, uh, wanting to see Eric Northman."

"It's daytime, he's sleeping. You said the door was open?"

"Not open, unlocked," Lafayette clarified.

"Holy crap I must not have locked it when I came back in. Dude you saved my ass, you have no idea," the boy said crossing the room faster than humanly possible. He locked it up tight and turned back with a toothy smile.

"Ah, who are you?" the man asked tilting his head inquisitively.

"Oh I'm sorry, Matt, Matt Northman," the boy said offering his hand.

Lafayette clasped it and smiled an uneasy grin. "Northman as in Eric?"

"Yep, he's my dad," Matt said casually.

"Your father?" Lafayette choked out.

"Yeah my father."

"I didn't think vampires could…you know…"

"Procreate?"

"Yeah procreate? How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen," Matt said puffing his chest out. He went back behind the bar and grabbed two glasses he sprayed water in one and poured a stiff drink of some the houses finest in a glass for Lafayette.

"But how?"

"I knew you'd ask that. My existence is very rare; in fact I may be the only one of my kind. You're right vampires can't reproduce; you can't get life from death. I can tell you've been touched by magic so maybe you will be able to understand."

"Wait a minute there, what do you mean touched by magic?"

"The V you had; it took you to places you never knew existed."

"How do you know?"

"Because magic is in my blood, my mother was a very powerful woman and that is how I came to be."

"Where have you been, Eric has been here for years and I've never seen you?"

"Tucked away learning how to be discreet; I think that's going to be a challenge though."

"What do you mean your mother was powerful, was she a vampire?"

"No, a witch, top of her game, big spells and magic; Eric had no idea of her strength. She got what she wanted."

"You?"

Matt nodded and smiled. He took a long drink and set his glass back down as Lafayette slugged down all that was in front of him. He didn't think he could handle this story sober. "No him, I was just a byproduct of that. I think she may have been just a surprised as he was it took him awhile to believe it; the fact that I look just like him helps. You have to understand he felt duped; witches and vampires tend not to get along. And here I am a constant reminder of what went wrong or right depending on the point of view."

Lafayette had noticed the uncanny resemblance; blond hair, blue eyes the same look of contempt for the world wrapped up in good intentions that couldn't be completed trusted. Yes this boy had Eric running through his veins. So where's your moms?"

"Dead for almost five hundred years now," Matt said with a sigh.

"But you said you were fifteen."

"I am, see my mother wasn't immortal, powerful but mortal. A byproduct of my vampire blood sentences me to eternity."

"But then why are you a child, I'm not getting this at all," he said offering up his glass for a refill. Matt complied and leaned on the bar like a seasoned bar tender.

"I was growing and changing like a normal child with a normal lifespan then one day I just stopped."

"Why, what happened?"

"She died; everything came to a screeching halt. I haven't aged since. We don't know why and there's nobody to ask, it's not really something you can check on Wiki."

"So can you be in the sun, do you drink blood?"

"I can be in the sun, that's where I was right before you came in. I went out to take a look around. I'm supposed to stay in, but since Dad's sleeping I figured I could pop out for a minute or two. I eat food just like you. I'm stronger, faster and have more stamina than a human but not on the level of a vampire."

"So your pops won't let you go outside?"

"It's complicated, since I don't age people will think I'm a vampire. That might not please them as vampire children are rare but they can accept it. If they see me in the sun then I obviously can't be a vampire and if I'm not a vampire they will wonder in a year or two why I'm not aging. People will begin to question what I am then…"

"The government sucks you up and does all kinds of test on you."

"Exactly or other vampires wanting to figure out how I can be in the sun…regardless it isn't a good scenario. There was a really powerful vampire that my dad was afraid of; he thought that Russell might take me for his own so I've been away. But now Russell is out of the picture and here I am."

"I see, so you will be fifteen forever? That's gotta suck."

"Tell me about it. I'm mature for my age though," the teen said smiling.

Lafayette smiled and set his empty glass down on the bar. "So I take it Eric is sleeping then?

"Yeah, vampire, daytime, duh. Did you want to leave a note or something?" he asked his head nodding towards the paper and pen. "I mean if it's an emergency I could try to wake him up but I warn you he won't like it and I'm really not in the mood for him to be cranky."

"No I wouldn't want you to have to put up with that."

"Good I appreciate that," Matt said filling up Lafayette's glass one more time.

"Maybe one more then I better go."

"Matthew why didn't you wake me and let me know we had a guest," Eric said walking into the room.

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to bother you; he said it could wait."

"I see you are treating him right," he said nodding at the beverage being distributed. "Did you let him in?"

They all knew Eric was on a fishing trip looking to nab his son for something. "He saw me peeking in the window, he opened the door a little and asked what I needed," Lafayette volunteered.

"Great story and that's all it is." He said looking at the mini blinds that allowed very little light into the room and most certainly didn't allow anybody to peek inside. "I told you that you don't open that door or go outside. You need to change your schedule to sleep when I do," Eric admonished.

"I can't, I told you I've tried for like two hundred years. People who can be in the sun tend to sleep at night, it's my natural rhythm."

"Well I'm going to break out a rhythm on you if you don't start listening? Am I clear?"

Matt bowed his head in submission. "Yes sir."

"Go to your room, I'll be in later," he directed.

Matt waved goodbye to Lafayette and followed his father's instructions.

"So now you know my secret. Did he explain it all to you?"

"Um yeah he did but I won't tell, I swear."

"I know that I can trust you as you could tell with Matthew I can detect a lie fairly easily. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lafayette struggled to remember what had brought him there in the first place; then recalled his difficulties with selling the V. He explained that with the DEA around and the issues over in Hot Shot people were running scared. Eric listened patiently and keeping the even tone he was known for said he understood and that perhaps it would be best for Lafayette to lay low for now.

"I could tell that Matthew likes you, I think I'll bring him by Merlotte's tonight so you two can talk. I'm sure you can see your way out," Eric said backing as far away from the front of the bar as he possibly could.

Lafayette turned and wondered what he had gotten himself into; a best friend of some kid who was the biggest secret he had ever been responsible for.

Eric locked the door up tight after Lafayette roared away and went to find his son who was lounging in what used to be a storage room. When Eric had gotten word that Matt was becoming too much of a handful for his caretakers and needed to be with his father he had sent Pam off on an interior decorating spree. The room had very dark tones lots of reds and dark blue hues and could tell it didn't turn Matt on. But the boy got credit for smiling and accepting it. Eric knew Pam was very jealous of the boy and currently had a hard time hiding it. He gently knocked as he swung the door open. The boy engrossed in a book just continued to read as Eric took a good look at him. His blond hair cut shorter than his own had natural highlights that must have come from the sun. The shape of the face looked as if it had been replicated from his own like transfer on a t-shirt. The boys strong but lean body also looked quite familiar. He had denied the lineage for years even when the best evidence stared him right in the face. It was as the boy grew and had taken on many of Eric's tendencies that there was no more denying. His gait, his solemn face all too closely matched to be anything but natural.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. "I won't tell you what I already went over. But I don't expect it to happen again." The boy turned a page and nodded. "Take a nap we're going out tonight."

Matt turned and asked where but Eric was already gone.

TBC


	2. Hunger and Sadness

**Hunger and Sadness**

The air was still muggy and Matt felt like he was stuck to a fly strip. After being overseas he found the weather patterns of the United States a bit extreme for him. He had adapted to the monotone accent that his father had insisted he use and his English was impeccable. He was a quick learner and he was sure that was his father's influence. He looked up to see the bright sign flash Merlotte's. It looked like a restaurant and he realized he was hungry. His father seemed to have a hard time remembering that he like a human needed to eat food. His goal earlier that day had been to get over to a fast food joint or grocery store and get some food but when the car began to head his way he made his mad dash back to Fangtasia. He had later found an apple but his stomach began to growl as he got a whiff of the fine smells wafting from the building.

"Can't you quiet that thing," Eric said after hearing the low grumbling of his son's stomach.

"No, I have to eat."

"Sorry I keep forgetting that, you are looking a bit thin. I'm sure we can get you something here and find a twenty-four hour store on the way home."

Matt grateful for his father's intentions followed him up the stairs and into the building. His mouth began to water almost immediately as Jessica stepped forward to greet them. She nodded to Eric and gave a gentle and sweet smile to Matt. Eric waved her away and walked to the bar asking if Bill had been around. Tara turned to see Eric and involuntarily jumped. But that tender smile flashed and she regained her bearings and began to clean up the glass that had shattered when she dropped it. Matt began to follow his nose not wanting to wait for his father to order for him. He walked over towards the window to the kitchen and saw Lafayette flipping a large burger.

"Hey you got one of those for me," he called out.

"Damn boy you about gave me a heart attack. What you doing around here and where is your daddy?"

Matt looked back and over to see his dad placing his hand on top of Tara's as she handed him his drink. "He's at the bar with a girl who is as dark as you are," Matt explained.

"He brought you here?" Lafayette asked forgetting his conversation with Eric earlier; meeting the son of a vampire kind of shut his brain down.

"Yeah, he said we should talk. Do you have a break coming up or I could help you in there."

"You can't come back here, you might get hurt. Let me see if Terry can take over for a few minutes, I'm due a break anyways."

Lafayette slid a burger onto the waiting bun and flipped another one while adding yet one more onto the grill. Matt turned and went to wait outside. He sat down on the porch outside Merlotte's his legs dangling over the edge. He stuck his face out trying to catch the small breeze that began to cough its way down from the trees.

"Hey there," Jessica said as she sat down next to him. "Are you with Eric?"

"Yes, he's my, are you a vampire?" he asked changing his answer.

"Yes I am, but I won't hurt you."

"I know it's okay I didn't think you would. Pam said there was a Jessica that lived with her and my, I mean Eric a while ago, was that you?"

Jessica shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, not my finest moments."

Matt just smiled. "I'm Matt; it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Jessica said as she stood up making room for Lafayette who came bearing food.

"God I love you," Matt said snatching the burger and fries from the man.

"So why did your daddy bring you here?"

Matt chewed and swallowed as if he was starved wolf. "He said we bonded and that I can help you, and oh," he paused ripping off another chunk of burger and talking with his mouth full, "I need a friend."

"Well now I don't know if I am quite friend material," he responded. "I mean we don't have much in common."

"Sure we do, we have both been touched by magic. Look I can help you; sometimes when magic comes calling the only way to deal with it is to dig in deeper. Explore it, take control. I think your friend Jesus can help you."

"Wait a damn minute how do you know about Jesus?"

"I know lots of things," Matt stated licking ketchup off his fingers.

"Yeah well stop it," Lafayette said shaking his head unappreciative of his problems being so easily known.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Well yeah," he said pulling it from his pocket.

Matt wiped his hands on his shirt and grabbed it; his thumbs working rapidly. "Here now you can call me if you need anything." Suddenly there was a song dancing from a phone in Matt's pocket. He pulled it out and hit a few buttons. "Now I have your number too," he smiled.

"Great," Lafayette said getting up from his perch next to Matt, "just great." He had nothing against the boy, but he wanted less ties with Eric Northman not more. That vampire was unpredictable and scared the holy bejesus out of him. "I got to get back to work, glad you liked the burger."

"It was great, thanks," Matt said finishing up his fries.

He went back to work his head shaking at just how much more complicated his life had become simply by running an errand. What had he ever done to merit this thorny existence? Then he realized he was at fault for much of the issues before him and mumbled never mind causing Sookie to cock her head. "Nothing darlin' it's all good." He said pulling the corners of his mouth into a smile.

Sookie stepped out onto the porch and found what she was looking for immediately. She had seen Eric come in with the boy and her curiosity went into overdrive. "Hey there," she said handing him the drink she had put in a to-go cup complete with lid and straw. "Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yes ma'am, it was very tasty," he said grateful for the beverage.

"So you're with Eric Northman?" Matt nodded slurping away. "And you're not a vampire I see."

"No ma'am."

"Okay quit calling me ma'am I'm beginning to feel old. How is it you came to be with Eric then?" She asked fearing something untoward was going on.

"It's complicated," he said clearly wanting to say more.

"Matthew, let's go," Eric shouted as he came out the door.

Matt just looked at Sookie, his eyes pleading. She cocked her head and tried to read his thoughts but came up blank. She looked confused as Eric continued to bark. "Matthew car now!"

"You're part fairy," he suddenly said. "You're like me."

"Wait, you're fairy too?"

"No, not exactly…it's complicated."

Suddenly Eric was standing next to his son. "I tell you something I expect you to obey it. Now if you want these little field trips then I expect you to follow the rules and the sound of my voice. Tell Miss Stackhouse goodnight and get your ass in the car." He hissed.

Matt swallowed and told her goodnight and hustled over to the waiting car.

"A bit harsh don't you think," Sookie snapped.

"Got to show them who's boss or they'll run right over you," Eric winked. "Hey where's the best twenty-four hour grocery store?"

"Who is he Eric? And what do you need with a grocery store?"

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough who he is and when you do come across the knowledge I expect it to stay with you."

"You aren't hurting him are you?"

"Of course not, unless he needs it," Eric smiled, "grocery store?"

"There's one about two miles from Fangtasia, due west. Hey and Eric" she called out as he turned, "he looks just like you."

"Don't I know it."

Then he hopped in the car and roared off.

Eric sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, I wiped my hands on my shirt, so I guess its burger and ketchup."

"Well it stinks," Eric said crinkling his nose.

"Sorry," Matt whispered hanging his head.

Eric feeling sudden regret, "I'm just not used to it I guess."

"I'll be neater next time."

Matt's head was bobbing by the time they pulled into the grocery store Sookie had directed him to. The parking lot was nearly empty but the lights were blazing inside. "Wake up; I thought I told you to take a nap."

"I tried, I slept a little but not enough for me not to be tired," he said stretching.

"Well let's get this over with," Eric said looking at the store in total distaste as they entered.

The fluorescent lights were really beginning to annoy him. They were harsh and they hummed quite loudly. The music raining down was some sort of sick mixture of pseudo classical. He watched his son choose carefully picking up items and looking them over them and gently placing them in the cart.

"What is a granola bar?" he asked.

"It's a snack, granola is healthy," Matt said placing two cans of tuna in the basket.

"Fish wear glasses?"

"Just on the can."

Eric shook his head and cleared his throat. "How much longer?"

"I'll go fast; I'll get enough so we don't have to come back for a couple of weeks."

"We'll have to come back?"

"Well yeah you have to eat regularly, so do I."

"Right I suppose so, well off you go then," Eric said wandering over to the magazine rack. He watched Matt push the cart around to the next aisle and began to think of Godric. His maker had loved Matthew even when he was but a slobbering infant. He would play asinine games with him like peek-a-boo and others. He could always get the boy to laugh and Eric had admired that quality. He had constantly encouraged Eric to take care of the boy and now that he was Godric was gone. He could certainly use his assistance and advice as he tread in this new territory. He was unsure of his feelings towards this boy, but there was certainly something bubbling up as he looked at this extension of himself.

The groceries bagged and dragged home Eric was bored with the entire food buying ordeal. He despised the thought of having to do this on a regular basis. He wondered if he could convince Pam to take over the errand. She wasn't too thrilled about Matthew's arrival and hated the thought of Eric having to share his time. She eyed the humanoid with contempt and Eric was torn as to where his loyalties were. He did feel for the boy and his circumstances it had to be horrible to be a perpetual teenager the only thing he could think of that was worse was being the parent of a perpetual teenager.

Matt put his peanut butter on the shelf and wadded up the last bag. "Hey Dad, how come Godric hasn't come by to see me. I thought he would have come by now."

If Eric had had a heart he was certain it would have gone into overdrive. He feared this subject would come up and his skills as a parent were in no way ready for a topic of this magnitude. He cleared his throat and looked at his expectant son who had no idea of the news that was about to befall him. "Well Godric was very old and he was wearing down in this world."

"What does that mean?"

"He was tired of being here."

"So where is he?" Matt asked his skin beginning to get flushed.

"He died the true death, it was his choice and he wasn't alone. It happened last year."

Matt looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Why, how could he do that? Why didn't he come say goodbye," he cried.

Eric licked his lips and measured his words carefully. "Because if he went to you he would have changed his mind."

"He should have changed his mind, he was too good to die," the boy said going to Eric and wrapping his arms around him.

Eric stood still unsure what to do or say. He awkwardly placed his right arm on Matt's back. "He was too good to stay, he wasn't happy anymore. It was a very hard decision and it was hard for me to accept but the choice was his and he made it."

"I just wish he would have said goodbye."

"He thought about you a lot. He couldn't bear to tell you goodbye."

"I'm going to bed," Matt said pulling away from his father and heading towards his bedroom.

Eric sat down to unwind from the moment.

"Where's your alter-ego?" Pam asked entering.

"Bed." Eric sighed surprised he handled everything as well as he did. He wasn't sure of much but one thing he was pretty confident in was the fact that he just wasn't the best parental material.

"Awww what a shame, I didn't get to see him at all tonight," she said picking up a box of cereal and putting it back down as she scrunched up her face.

"Now now, jealously doesn't become you. You need to try and be nicer to him."

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so," Eric stated his voice firm his eyes intense and unyielding.


	3. Truth, Lies and Misnomers

**Truth, Lies and Misnomers**

The next week brought sun and total boredom. Matt had tried to convince his father to let him go to school for the upcoming year arguing that Shreveport and the surrounding area had enough schools that he could attend each for two years and never be detected. Eric wasn't swayed but Pam was all for it; anything to get him far away in fact her she had even proposed boarding school.

Matt had found daytime television boring and had already read two books that week. He had spent much of the time alone and mourning his father's maker. He had nothing but fond memories for Godric and missed him immensely. He was pushing his father's keys around on top of the bar when he decided it was time for a little fun. He tiptoed into the back and saw the coffins closed up tight and decided to go for it. He had been told more than once he was not to go outside in the daylight, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed the keys and slipped outside locking the door behind him.

He made his way to BonTemps the air conditioning battling the searing heat. He had practiced driving on the quiet roads when he was still in Europe. He had thoroughly mastered it, but was trying to remember now to drive on the right side of the road. One thing about being fifteen for five hundred years is you have lots of time to learn.

He pulled into the driveway of a modest house that looked as if it could use a thorough cleaning. He felt as if he was in the right place and that the person he was looking for was awaiting his arrival. He parked and shut the car off locking it and cramming the keys in his pocket. He was all the way up on the porch when Sookie came out to greet him.

"Well young Matt how are you? How did you get here?"

"I drove, it's okay I'm good at it. I just needed to talk to somebody; I'm going nuts at Fangtasia."

"Well you come on in. You have great timing since it's my day off. Do you want some lemonade?"

"Yes please," Matt answered his throat parched from the drive over.

"Have a seat," Sookie said directing him to the kitchen table. Matt smiled at her as she placed the cold beverage down in front of him. "Do you eat? How did you know I have fairy blood in me? Who exactly are you? Where did you come from?" She asked firing questions as if they were bullets from a clip.

"Whoa one question at a time and you have to promise me you will keep my secrets. I know people will find out but I just need my anonymity for as long as I can get it. But I have found I need to talk to somebody, somebody human."

"You can trust me Matt, I have kept many secrets and have many of my own," Sookie assured reaching out and touching his hands.

Matt gave a gentle smile and though he looked unsure he plunged on. "Yes I eat and drink as you can see, I am aware of things that cannot be seen, I am Eric Northman's son and I am from everywhere."

"Wait a minute Eric Northman's son? How is that even possible?"

Matt sighed heavily ready to allow all that he had held in for five centuries to rush forth.

"Nobody thought it was I am what you call an enigma, an embarrassment."

"You are not an embarrassment, who told you that?" Sookie asked her face still wearing the shock from learning that Eric had a child. "Are you a vampire? Is that why you don't age?"

Matt shook his head no. "How could I be here in the middle of the day then?"

"Hmmm good point. So what are you?"

"A one of a kind. I was born in 1595 in the woods somewhere in Europe. We moved a lot. As I told you Eric is my father though it took some convincing for him to believe it."

"What was your mother?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"Human, but she was a witch a very powerful one."

"Shut-up, there were real witches?"

"There are real witches and they are everywhere."

"Well I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You and a whole lot of others. Vampires and witches hate each other."

Sookie got up and walked around the kitchen for a minute and sat back down. "Why? Why do they hate each other?"

"The most powerful witches are into necromancy."

"And that is?"

"Communicating and summoning the dead to control them," Matt said picking at his nails.

"Shut-up," Sookie repeated.

"How many dead people do you know?"

"Nobody, cause when you die you're gone," she said suddenly realizing that wasn't completely true.

"Except all of the vampires that are around," Matt pointed out. "If I understand it all correctly and those that I asked told me the truth the story that surrounds my beginning goes like this. My mother, well had eyes only for Eric and it's not hard to seduce a vampire, they kind of go along for any sexual ride. But she wanted more of a lasting relationship and Eric wasn't ready to be a maker yet so she had to share him and only be with him while he was in town so to speak. She began to work on a spell that would keep him close and perhaps in a monogamous relationship. The next thing she knew she was pregnant, he denied me as his an impossibility he said."

"She used a spell to get pregnant?"

"She used powerful magic and got pregnant. I don't think that was her intent, apparently magic can have a sense of humor. I don't know maybe she didn't measure her herbs quite right, hard to say. As I grew and looked more like him, acted like him, was stronger, faster than any man in the area he had to give the possibility a thought."

"Do you have special powers?"

"I'm shall we say very athletic, I have a lot of stamina I heal quickly and have never been sick a day in my life; oh and I'm over four hundred years old. People got sick and died all around me but I never even sniffled."

"How are you still alive and still so young?"

"That's the big question. I stopped aging one day when…" Matt trailed off.

"When what?" Sookie asked leaning closer.

"When my mother died." Matt leaned back and exhaled putting his hand up palm facing Sookie. "You have to understand a few things first, I caused him nothing but humiliation, he was lorded over by a human, a witch you recall how I told you they hated each other already. So he finds out he was seduced by a witch and then impregnated one; not good times. By default I was not his favorite being. He would have never even acknowledged me if it wasn't for Godric. He saw me as a blessing, an opportunity for Eric to find something to love. But I don't think that worked out. He knew I could be in the daylight and began to ask if he could taste some of my blood thinking maybe it would give him some kind of immunity to the sun like your blood does. My mother continued to tell him no and I could tell she was worried that he might show up and take me one day. We moved to the north one summer where the sun was up nearly all the time. The traveling and stress began to take its toll and she got sick and I could tell she thought she wouldn't live much longer. I knew she was working on a big spell, but she wouldn't say anything about it. Witches have always had to stay out of the spotlight; the world has never been safe for them even if they practice white magic. One day Eric found me while my mother was away. You have to understand I knew he was my father and I wanted him to love me, deem me worthy. Perhaps take me away when my mother died. I didn't have a lot of options. He was kind and gentle when he asked if he could have some of my blood. He told me I was very special and that my blood could make him stronger. Those words to any fifteen year old from their father are hard to decline. I offered him whatever he needed. He began to feed when my mother showed up, she screamed and jumped on his back. He jumped up and threw her through the door. I was dazed and could barely get up. When I finally made it to the door of our little hut I could only make out her shape near a tree. No streetlights or flashlights back then. My father picked me up and rushed me away and I never aged again."

"Did you know she was dead then?"

"I felt it in my heart; I imagine she broke her neck when he snapped it sideways."

"He killed her?" Sookie gasped.

"Yes, and that is the only reason why he feels the least bit responsible for me."

"Did your blood allow him to be in the sun?"

"I don't know it was fairly dark already and he wasn't taking any chances. He was going to have to step out of the woods to test it out. We stayed under the canopy until the sun was well on its way to the other side of the world. He has never had my blood since. I don't know if her death directly caused me to cease aging or if she was working on an enchantment that went wrong or was disrupted and never finished. All I know is that I am forever fifteen and the only known son of a vampire."

"Wow, so can you ever die?"

"I have no idea," Matt said sadly. "Dad told me about Godric, were you with him for his true death?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes I was, he seemed like a good guy, man, vampire," Sookie stuttered.

"One day I thought that maybe I could ask him to help me die, but I guess that's not an option now. If it wasn't for him Eric would have denied me from the beginning and I think it is only respect for his maker that he has me with him now. Godric hoped we would grow close, but I don't think Eric is capable."

"I think he is you just have to give him time. You have called him Eric throughout your conversation but you did say Dad a few times, there is a kernel there you just have to let it grow."

"Or it pops and explodes in my face."

"Ahh you are a clever boy," Sookie said putting some cookies out on the table.

"I am nothing but a reminder that one day long ago a human woman who practiced witchcraft and got the better of him." Matt sighed as he finished his explanation one that was familiar to him but suddenly didn't seem quite right, but he had no idea why. It was if the puzzle piece didn't quite fit that the past had blurred into something he didn't recognize.

"You are more than that and don't you ever sell yourself short." Sookie said bringing him back to the present.

Matt smiled and thanked her. "Can you read my mind?"

"No, there are very few that I can't read but I can't read you," Sookie admitted.

Matt inhaled and a stoic, focused look came over his face. Suddenly Sookie got bits and pieces then it became clear. "I am so glad that you listened to me, just telling somebody made me feel so much better, but I have to go soon before it's discovered that I'm gone."

"I heard that, I heard you, can you hear me?" She thought clearly looking at Matt."

"Sort of, it's kind of like a bad cell phone connection. I know Fairies are the best at reading minds. But full blooded ones can be untruthful have tricks of their own. Don't let them deceive you." Changing the subject he quickly said, "I can let you read my mind but I have to focus."

"Well you let me in only when you want to," Sookie said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate you letting me talk to you. Do you think he will ever accept me, do you think he will ever love me?"

"I not only think it, I'm sure of it. You just have to give him some time to adjust; Eric can be something of a paradox."

"You're telling me. I'm not quite sure what my mother saw in him," Matt said staring off once again nagged by something. His memories just didn't seem to have the foundation that they once did. It seemed as if they were beginning to crumble before his eyes.

Sookie gave a dense smile knowing exactly what his mother saw in Eric. She had to admit as much as he pushed every button she had, betrayed her trust and scared the hell out of her there was something about him something inside that was worth the effort.

"I like it here," Matt said breaking Sookie out of her thoughts. "But it's too small they would figure me out too fast. Do you think I could ever be accepted? I mean vampires are out in the world and werewolves and werepanthers, shapeshifters and witches. My mother always said this world was simply the devil's playground, perhaps I am the devil."

"Whoa wait a damn minute, what the heck is a werepanther?" Sookie then shifted gears. "You are not the devil," she admonished Matt.

"You're right I'd never be accepted, I don't even rate a name. Freak, chief freak, I don't fit any category. I should just go back to Europe." He lamented.

"There you are my wayward waif," Eric said suddenly appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I had no idea it was so late, I was going to be back I swear," Matt said jumping up so quickly he knocked the chair over.

"But even if you had come back in a timely manner you will still have disobeyed me by being outside and driving my car I might add."

"Eric he just needed a break, he isn't a vampire that needs to be locked up in the darkness all day. He was safe with me."

"I see and for that I'm glad. Matthew get in the car." The boy hesitated for a moment looking at Sookie. "Don't make me say it again," Eric said his fangs threatening to come out. Matt scurried out as Eric turned and yelled, "I better find you in the passenger seat!"

Sookie was nervous but when Eric turned back towards her she saw a very familiar look that her grandmother often wore. It said a variety of things one being, go out and get me a switch because you are in big trouble, but the look also was filled with love. And it was at that moment as his face held the duality of love and discipline Sookie knew that fatherhood was slowly seeping into the vampire.

"I do understand what you are saying and perhaps I can grant him permission in the future to come and visit."

"Eric just don't be too harsh on him, he's a good kid."

Eric stood quietly before he gave a small nod. "He is isn't he? This whole parenting thing is confusing and I fear I will never get the hang of it."

"Sure you will," she encouraged.

"Hmm, I think there's a reason vampires weren't meant to be parents, but I will do my best."

"Just think how lucky you are to have him. He is truly a gift."

"I will try and remember that. And Sookie please keep him our little secret, the world isn't ready for him and he comes with a lot of baggage."

"Mums the word, I promise."

"Don't trust anyone even humans, witches can be very manipulative to get what they want."

"Are there witches here?"

"If not now soon, Matthew is their prize and they will want him close."

And with that Eric was out the door and she heard the car turn over and some yelling in Swedish. Matt looked contrite but before they pulled away Eric winked at Sookie before returning to his Scandinavian tirade. She smiled and went back into the house.


	4. Fangtasia Fun or Not

**Fangtasia Fun or Not**

As quickly as Sookie had come to be a bright spot in his life, it suddenly darkened with her absence. Matt had been depressed for months since Sookie had inexplicably disappeared. Both he and Eric knew she wasn't dead but had no idea where she could have gone.

"Are you sure the witches didn't do anything with her?" Eric asked.

"No they aren't nearly on that level yet. They are simply a bunch of bored housewives dabbling in things they don't understand. Their power will increase but they have nothing to do with Sookie."

"What do you mean they will get stronger?" Eric asked suddenly in his son's face.

"I hate it when you do that. Think of it as if they are pieces of a puzzle; they are slowly putting all together. There are few more parts out there, but I know it will all come together."

"Will they come after you?"

"Probably, but you don't need to mess with them, they can do real damage as you already know," the boy said indicating himself.

"I don't regret you or consider you damage."

"Right, it only took you over four hundred years to cozy up to me."

"Yeah well you finally grew on me," Eric admitted. Their relationship had come a long way in the last several months. Matt had shown a fierce loyalty to Eric and the vampire had come to realize in giving the boy some freedom he had gained trust and a much happier child. Pam was still a bit miffed about the whole thing but they had managed to play nice most of the time. But the true glue that held the two together was the still missing Sookie Stackhouse. Their mourning of her disappearance and desire to have her back safe and sound had brought them to common ground. Eric had gone to her just before she had vanished.

"I'm afraid I'm a failure at this parent thing," he confided in her.

"Why do you say that? Your face the other night says differently."

"What was wrong with my face?" Eric asked concerned.

"Nothing was wrong silly; it showed your true emotions. You were worried which can only mean that you deeply care for Matt."

"I woke up and expected to find him but I couldn't and the more I looked and the more I couldn't find him this feeling deep inside got stronger."

"See you were scared for him, you didn't know where he was and you didn't know if he was safe. That is love Eric and it is the cornerstone of parenthood. You have it in you, you just don't recognize it yet," Sookie explained.

And Eric had found she was right. He had been concerned and angry at Matthew's disappearance and quite relieved to find the boy safe and sound. He managed to get the point across that it was never to happen again and since then Matthew had stuck close to home.

Matt had been in school for a couple of months and the days had grown shorter giving the two time together that the summer didn't afford. Matt was sitting in Eric's office at Fangtasia trying to study over the noise of the bar when Eric walked in.

"What are you working on?"

"A report for history, I chose Vikings," Matt said proudly his book opened to the small part on the ancient marauder's.

Eric stepped around the desk and looked over his son's shoulder. "Are you kidding me, this is all wrong, the ship isn't portrayed as it should, ours were much longer, the homes were bigger and they call those weapons. And we most definitely did not wear those atrocious helmets depicted here, never in my life did any Viking wear a horned helmet, this is pure trash. And let me tell you we were clean, well not like now, but we bathed once a week more than any other culture yet here they show us grimy savages.

"Didn't you rape, rob and pillage?"

"Well yeah, sometimes, but we were strong and that is what you did; you conquered."

"Did, it's what they do now, everybody wants more and they want it their way. What about weapons, what kind of weapons did you carry?" Matt asked excitedly. "Did you have a sword like it shows here?" he asked pointing to a picture.

"I did have a sword and I was damn good with it, but what we so often used isn't even mentioned in this dribble," Eric said flipping the book closed.

"So what was it?"

"An axe, it would slice right through a shield or a helmet. My favorite though was sword fighting, I would get the upper hand and if I got it just right they go down mortally wounded but not yet dead, and I would finish them off with my knife."

"How big was your knife?" Matt asked nearly breathless finding excitement in his father's brutal past.

"The wealthier you were the bigger the knife, mine was this long," Eric showed holding his hands apart.

"Wow that is so cool. But none of my books tell me the truth."

"Of course not, but I can tell you everything first hand." Eric said happy that he had found a topic he could share with his offspring. But he was wary of telling the boy everything; one of the reasons he hadn't claimed Matthew earlier was because of the danger that Eric flirted with in the name of vengeance. That only recently ended with Russell Edgington's concrete nap.

"But I won't get a good grade; my teacher will say I'm making it up. And I can't tell her the truth."

"So you will write known lies and misnomers instead?"

"I don't want to, but how can I back up my information?"

"You tell them the truth that I was there, that I was one of them."

"But how can I do that, you said I should keep my identity a secret. I'll be exposed if I tell the truth and probably won't even be believed."

"Well maybe we should change that, the world be damned it's not fair you should have to hide. I have a few things in the works and I think it is time the truth be told."

"The truth, as in I'm your son?"

"Yes, there have already been murmurings in the vampire community and it won't be long before it goes main stream. The witches will come either way and I will protect you no matter what. But it's up to you to decide on how much you want to reveal. I think that the world of humans will stay away fearing reprisal of the goriest kind if they dared harm you. But they may not make life easy for you. There will be much finger pointing and whispering and at your age that may make life difficult."

"Dad I may look fifteen but I'm over four hundred years old and that gives me a certain amount of maturity. If I can finish school and graduate I will feel some kind of accomplishment and though I will look no older I will be further along in this world. It may be hard and you won't be able to help me during the day but I want to do it. I can handle it if I have your support."

"You have my support," Eric declared.

Matt smiled wide practically stretching his face to its breaking point. "Well let me interview you about being a Viking then."

"Another day, it's late, I have a bar to run and you have sleep to get, now move it," Eric ordered.

Matt had never felt closer to his father than he had at that moment and wanted nothing more to hug him but feared that it would be more than the vampire could handle so he picked up his book smiled one more time at Eric and headed towards his bedroom.

Eric wasn't sure what was going on. Suddenly he felt the need to not only protect Matt but to publicly claim him. Apparently as Sookie had said he was slowly recognizing parenthood.

Matt had just finished brushing his teeth excited about his conversation and how his life was moving forward. He studied his face in the mirror and as he looked realized just how much he and Eric resembled each other making him wonder if his mother had added an extra herb to the mix to cause this twinning effect. He finished brushing his teeth and tried to imagine what he would look like with fangs. He spit one more time and put on his LSU pajama pants and tugged a Fangtasia t-shirt over his head and walked into the hallway bumping into three kids from school.

"Holy shit Matt what are you doing here?" Jesse asked wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked. He knew these boys by name but not much more than that. They were all juniors at the high school one year ahead of Matt but they shared lunch together.

"We were dared to come and take a picture of the vamp bar," Shane drawled.

"And your dumb enough to do it aren't you?" Matt asked. "Why didn't you take one from the parking lot?"

Shane just stood there with a goofy grin unsure how he should take the comment but then recovered, "cause that ain't daring enough."

"Well yeah we are dumb enough aren't we," Justin stated pulling out his phone. "This baby's got all kinds of megapixels; I'll get a great shot."

"You know a lot of the patrons are humans that like to hang around vampires your picture may be meaningless."

"Don't matter; we'll still get the shot at Fantasia."

"It's _Fangtasia_ dumbass, get it Fang, for Fangers Vamps or whatever ridiculous slang humans can come up with," Matt stated.

The boys looked at him confusion swimming around their features. "So why are you here?" Shane asked.

"I live here moron."

"Nuh uh, how could you live here?" Jesse asked.

"Okay here I am in my pajama's heading to my bedroom, but I don't live here. Why would I lie about it?"

"Cause why would you live in a vamp bar?" Justin asked folding his arms as he stepped closer to Matt.

"Because my dad- ''

But before Matt could finish Pam rounded the corner causing Matt to shove the boys into his bedroom.

"Where did she come from?" Shane said.

"Damn man you're fast you shoved us in here like we was nothin'," Justin added looking around Matt's room.

"Shhh," Matt said placing his finger to his lips. The bass was incessant and annoying but was the only thing that could be heard.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked quietly. "Does that music play all the time?"

"Her name is Pam and yes it's like sleeping next to a beating heart."

"Who's Pam, your mother?" Jesse asked again.

"No my dad's progeny," Matt explained.

"What's that, like a maid?" Justin asked.

"No my dad made her so she's kind of like his. He's the maker she's the progeny, sort of like a slave."

"Dude I am so lost in your family tree," Shane said exasperated.

"Your dad makes slaves?" Justin asked totally lost.

"No, he's a…" Matt began but once again he was interrupted this time by Eric coming into the room.

"That's right I'm a vampire boys and that shouldn't be a surprise in a vampire bar," Eric said surveying the youth that had made themselves at home. "It's funny I don't recall giving permission for a…a now what did Pam call it? Ah yes a slumber party."

"I didn't really expect them," Matt said nervously. He and Eric had had a few tiffs but other than driving to Sookie's Matt hadn't strayed far from the expectations placed on him and he was unsure how Eric would react to what was before him.

Suddenly the click of a phone taking a picture could be heard. In a blur Eric raced over and snatched the device. He glanced at the picture and then crushed the phone. "It's not polite to take pictures without asking," he said kicking the remnants of the phone aside. "How did you get in here?" he hissed getting in their faces.

"The, the back door was propped open for a second, we slipped in," Justin stammered shirking back from Eric's presence.

Eric looked over at his son. "It wasn't me, sometimes the staff will step out to smoke and leave it open."

"I see, well that will be changing. Pam," he yelled out bringing her running. He barked something to her in Swedish and she ran off equally as fast.

"Wow they have their own language," Jesse said.

"It was Swedish you moron, he was a Viking," Matt stated. "But I think that was a bit harsh please don't kill him."

Eric's shoulder sagged but he zipped out at top speed.

"So he's a vampire and what is he to you?" Shane asked.

"He's my father and you have seriously pissed him off."

"He is no vampire," Justin said.

"So he moves that fast because he was a track star," Jesse pointed out. "Oh and can crush my phone like it's nothing. Man my dad is going to kill me."

"Yeah well mine is going to kill me, I didn't exactly ask to borrow the car or to be over in this area," Shane said sullenly.

"Yeah well thanks to you mine is going to kill me," Matt stated.

"Like the bartender?" Shane asked worried.

"It'll be okay, he'll stop Pam. He just gets excited sometimes."

"I didn't know vamps could have kids," Jesse said. "But you do like a carbon copy, except way smaller." Matt didn't appreciate the taunt about his size. But it was true he was much smaller than the other boys; back in his day nutrition wasn't as easily accessible as it was in modern times.

"I didn't know you could speak Swedish," Justin stated.

"They generally don't have kids, it's complicated. Yeah I speak Swedish; it's a big part of my heritage.

"So how old is he?" Jesse asked.

"Old, I'm old too."

"You're a vampire?" Shane asked.

"Only half, like I said it's complicated. And before you ask I was born in 1590."

"No way," the boys gasped.

"Way," Eric teased as he reentered the room. "Do you not believe I am a vampire?" he asked.

The three boys just stood still. Eric waved them closer and bent down a bit to be on their level. When they were all around him Eric released his fangs causing them to jump back. Matt couldn't help himself and began to laugh. The boys made a move to run out the door but the vampire blocked their way. He asked Matt a question in Swedish.

"I don't know," he answered in English. Then walked over and whispered in his ear. The boys were frozen not even daring to breathe.

Eric smiled and disappeared. The boys looked at him their eyes full of questions. "You're free to go and do _not _come back. I'll take you out the back door."

Matt led the boys back the way they came and watched as they headed to the car which now featured two flat tires. Eric smiled as he was quickly back at his sons side. "Very clever, now they will just have to call their parents to come bail them out. I would love to listen to that explanation. Now for you."

"I didn't know Dad I swear, they were just here. I was going to get them back out before you even knew. They wanted a picture of the bar; I guess it was a dare."

Eric stood unsure of what to do in this new role, he was quickly discovering that parenting was as difficult if not more so than hand to hand combat. "I believe you, this time, but don't push your luck."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You didn't kill that employee did you?"

"Not this time, but he shouldn't push his luck either. He has you to thank for his second chance. Now go to bed. You don't have anybody under your bed do you?"

Matt shook his head from side to side. Eric nodded turned away unable to contain his smile any longer. Matt bent down and picked up what was left of Jesse's phone and blew out a mouthful of air. He tossed in the trash and flopped down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Eric met Pam in the hallway and pulled her into his office. "Well this sums it up; I have to proceed with my plan."

"And why is that?" she asked insolence in her voice.

"Because this is no place to raise a child."

"I see you've gone light-side on me, well Mr. Mom I know the real reason you want to buy that house and it has absolutely nothing to do with your offspring."

"Let's just call it a win-win situation."

"I don't like what Matt's presence is doing to you. He is changing you and don't forget about his little friends that will no doubt be gunning for you. You won't be safe, witches can work anytime of the day and there are rumors that they are necromancers."

"You can't lay all that blame on Matthew; it is my duty to protect him. I can handle the coven just worry about tonight's receipts."


	5. School Sucks

**School Sucks**

Matt was singled out as the vampire's son the next day at school and the whispers were as rampant as a venereal disease in a 19th century whore house. Looks were penetrating and the hallway cleared for him; until a senior stepped in his way just before lunch.

"Heard you was a vampire," the boy state attempting to look mean.

"Well you heard wrong, I'm only half," Matt snapped looking over at Jesse who standing nearby.

"Well we don't want no half-breeds in our school," the boy glowered.

"Yeah well with all the white trash there really isn't any room," Matt said shoving the boy so hard into the locker that it was dented beyond repair. "Thanks for the discretion Jesse, fuckin' tattle- tale."

"Hey I'm not saying we were quiet about it all but your dad is on TV saying he's a vampire, some kind of public service announcement," Jesse explained.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked his blue eyes wild.

"Something about coexisting, you know the everybody gettin' along speech. I guess it's been on for a few days. His last name's Northman and your last name is Northman and you two look like twins except for the size part. How old is your dad anyway?"

"He's a thousand," Matt answered distractedly. "I can't believe he didn't give me a heads up about this."

"I guess you're out of the closet now for sure," Jesse said as he departed.

"So much for leaving it up to me to reveal what I'm comfortable with," Matt whispered to himself. But as he sat down at the empty table in the cafeteria he realized it was black and white, people knew or they didn't there were no levels to it. But so far he had kept the witch card off the table and that was the one he feared the most. His father had no idea the power they wielded and how ready they were for vengeance on the entire race one vampire at a time.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Matt yelled a little louder than he needed to. "I can't study here, I can't sleep here."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Eric said closing the door behind him. "I bought a house, one I think you'll really like."

"A house, like a real domicile?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, but there is bad news with the good news."

Matt's face fell. "What is it?"

"Well the house is in Bon Temps, it's Sookie;s house."

"You bought Sookie's house? Oooh she's going to be pissed."

"Ya think?"

"I do, but I don't imagine you care much about her being mad at you, in fact I think you rather enjoy it. So what's the bad news?"

"Well it's too far for you to continue to go to school in Shreveport so you'll have to transfer; now Bon Temps is a lot smaller so you will definitely stick out."

"I kind of already do. Everybody knows so it doesn't matter what school I go to, but I will be happy to be in a house. This incessant beating heart is killing me."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"The constant thumping of the music, it creeps into my brain and I hear all day at school."

"Well that will change. I knew this was the right decision."

"What about Pam?"

"Why she'll stay here and manage the club, I'll be in and out but she can handle it."

"You're right this is the correct decision," Matt said smiling thinking less Pam was alright by him.

"I'll make sure you're safe I know the witches will come either way and I will protect you no matter what. I think that the world of humans will stay away fearing reprisal of the goriest kind if they dared harm you. But they may not make life easy for you. There will be much finger pointing and whispering and at your age that may make life difficult."

"Been there done that, Dad I may look fifteen but I'm five hundred and that gives me a certain amount of maturity. Hey Dad, when you register me at the school can we change something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Most kids have a middle name, but I don't and I want one."

"A middle name, your mother had her heart so set on that New Testament name it was a done deal before I ever saw you. I never thought much about your name other than that I wanted you to carry Northman as your surname. What do you want your middle name to be?"'

Matt looked at his father blues eyes serious, "Eric I want it to be Eric."

Eric was silent knowing that this was an honor; he remained quiet as the emotion crept up in his throat. "Then Eric it is."

"We need to get my birth certificate, we had a fake one for the last school but this time I'll be authentic," the boy beamed.

Eric wandered off in search of Pam wanting to know where he could find an authentic birth certificate from 1590. "They'll laugh you out of the office Eric just tell him he's your son, they'll probably be so shocked any paperwork won't be necessary, of course I don't know when you'll be able to get there schools are notorious for being open during the daylight hours only. They do have those special parent/teacher nights and so forth, but that probably won't work either."

"So what do I do?"

"Find somebody to register him as Matthew Northman and let it play out," Pam said walking away not really interested in Matt's high school career.

"His name's Matthew _Eric_ Northman," Eric yelled after her.

A week later Matt unlocked the back door of Fangtasia and let himself in trying to be somewhat quiet which wasn't hard since he felt quite deflated. School was a combination of absurd and laughable. Jesse would talk to him but only because he thought it made him look cool in the eyes of several girls, but for the most part the rest of the school stayed away not even wanting to look at him at least until his back was turned then he felt dozens of eyes on him. The teachers were a nervous wreck and he figured he could pass the year just by asking. All the teachers were on board but one, Mrs. Canton who had handed back his Viking report with a big fat red F on the cover. Matt had spoken to Eric for hours and made very detailed notes and even designed a Viking ship just as his father had described it. But Mrs. Canton had told him it was all unsubstantiated and since he didn't follow the proper procedure he deserved the grade he had received. Despite the public appearance and all the talk about Matt and his genealogy the teacher didn't believe any of it which she happily reflected in his grade.

He moved the bottles of Trublood and grabbed the gallon of milk and poured himself a glass and sat down at the bar. The cleaning crew had come and gone leaving a gleaming floor and bar. Matt stared at his reflection and laid his head down.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked stretching.

"You shouldn't be up, you need your sleep," Matt admonished."

"I can take a few minutes. I see you got your paper back."

"Dad you'll start bleeding and they just cleaned," Matt said pulling his report closer to him.

"I have time," Eric said sternly grabbing the paper. "I can't believe she failed you."

"I told you she would."

"Did you tell her your source?" Eric asked flipping through the paper.

"Yes I told her, she didn't believe me. I guess she missed your public appearance," Matt said snottily.

"Watch your tone Matthew," Eric stated glancing from the paper to his son.

"Sorry, but she won't listen to me."

"Then she'll listen to me."

"But she's only at school during the day."

"She has a home doesn't she?"

"But…"

"But nothing, we'll get this straightened out. Nobody fails my son, Northman's don't fail! Ever!"

Eric grabbed the report and headed back to bed swearing under his breath in Swedish.

Matt sighed heavily and let his head fall back to the top of the bar.


	6. Teacher's Pet

**Teachers Pet**

Elise Canton sighed as she scribbled red all over another report. These kids were worthless when it came to writing. The sentences were incomplete unless they were run-on's. They couldn't get a point across to save their lives and she learned absolutely nothing from their long winded narratives. She would have gleaned more from a blank piece of paper. The only one that had stood out at all was Matthew Northman's. He was clear and concise his sentence structure fantastic and he had a great writing style. Unfortunately he decided to create the facts as he went along claiming his father had filled him in from his days as a Viking; preposterous.

She found he was an odd child, the handsome exterior carrying around an old soul. He was small in stature yet his presence was larger than most men. It was if he filled up the room simply by arriving; Elise thought of his vivid blue eyes; tight and in control, his face enduring as if he was resigned to things beyond him. Yet he seemed exotic, sophisticated and oh so Nordic as if he tumbled from a brochure toting Scandinavian superiority in all its blondness. If he were only fifteen years older she would most certainly track him down in whatever bar he frequented.

There was a knock at the door and Elise shook her head in silent rebuke ashamed at her moment of immaturity as she set down her papers and made her way to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and nearly fell over in shock as she saw what she had just dreamt of. Standing on her doorstep was the adult version of the very student her future had been longing for. She smoothed out her hair as her heart hammered in her chest. She was deciding that this must be one of the best dreams she had had in years as she yanked the door open.

Eric stood waiting the streetlights humming behind him as he glanced at the closed doors on the second floor landing of the mediocre apartment building. There was a small wreath with fake flowers staring him in the face and encircling a peephole; the meager attempt at individuality fell as flat as the worn and faded silk. He imagined each apartment was like the next, same floor-plan same worn out beige carpeting. He would be quick to fail the students as well if this was what he had to look forward to every night. Eric sniffed the air; he could smell her perfume, just a hint of a sweet flowery scent. Suddenly the door was yanked open and they were standing face to face. He guessed she was in her early thirties, brown wavy hair, brown eyes and just this side of pretty. She wore a pink t-shirt and jeans her bare feet peeking out toenails painted the same shade as her shirt.

"Mrs. Canton?" Eric asked.

"It's just Ms. or Miss; the students call every female teacher Mrs. for some reason. I guess they all figure we are married by the time we hit thirty," she said a nervous tic to her voice.

Eric smiled and turned on the charm. "Well I'm sure they find it hard to believe that you aren't already spoken for."

"Well flattery will get you everywhere," she giggled.

"I'm Eric Northman, my son Matthew is in you class."

"I figured you had to be Matt's father, you two are nearly identical. I enjoy having him in class," she smiled.

Eric took a step closer stopping at the threshold. "I was just wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"I suppose, that wouldn't be a problem. I generally don't have parents drop by my home."

"Well school hours don't work for me," Eric replied stuck outside as an official invitation had yet to come his way.

"I see it is hard for working parents. Does your wife work?" she knew it was cliché but she couldn't help herself.

"Matthew's mother died quite a long time ago," Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she said letting her voice drift along with the apology. She turned her back on him and glided deeper into the living room.

Eric began to rock on his heels hoping that she would invite him in and out of the sticky, humid air. He continued to peer into the living room as she receded from view wondering if she noticed he was not following.

She finally turned and saw him still outside and gave the quick invitation he needed. Relieved Eric moved forward pushing the door closed behind him as he stepped onto the veritable brown carpet and plain furniture he expected. The teacher waved her hand towards a maroon recliner as she sat on the couch adjacent to it. Eric took a seat and managed to force a smile.

"I know it's not much, but I'm saving for a house, so now I live in a dump," she explained.

"You owe me no explanation believe me I have lived in some less than desirable places, real holes in the wall," he said speaking literally but knowing she wouldn't take it as such. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about the grade you gave him on this report," he said pulling out the homework from his jacket pocket.

"I thought that might be the case. First I want to tell you he wrote the best report out of all my classes but his sources are unsubstantiated and unacceptable. He was to use his text book and two other sources, but he claimed to speak with an actual Viking and I just can't believe that."

"How can you not believe a first person account?" Eric asked trying like mad to keep the smile intact.

"I am aware there are vampires in the area but I would hope any decent parent wouldn't allow their fifteen year old to be in the company of the undead. And how would your son even know a vampire, do they hang out at the mall?" she asked a shaky smile on her face the nervousness back in her voice fearing she had said too much.

"Well my son does know a vampire, in fact he is extremely close to one and the facts he wrote are all accurate."

"No offense Mr. Northman but how do you know they are accurate?"

"Because I was there."

"At the interview?"

"Yes and at the battle fields in 990, I wielded the weapons he wrote about, I rode on a boat like the one he built and my father wore the crown he drew a picture of. I am that vampire and I am his father and I'm sorry if that doesn't add up to good parenting to you, but he wrote the facts that you seem unable to accept and that should not reflect poorly on him. He gave you an A paper and that is what I expect to see."

Elise Canton couldn't get her tongue to move it just sort of lay there ineffective like a slug in the sunshine. Her heart began to pound and her nervousness suddenly went turbo charged. Her blond haired blue eyed Aryan had suddenly become sinister and she knew her fear was seeping from every pore.

"I know you're terrified right now, I can hear your heart race, don't fear me I won't hurt you, but you need to understand my son told the truth and it should affect his grade in a positive light."

"You are a vampire? But how do you have a son?"

"Life finds a way Miss Canton, we won't even get into how old he is, but I invite you to ask him next time you see him. He is caught between three worlds and none of them are easy to deal with."

"How do I know you aren't some crazy parent with a story," the teacher said finding her voice though it still lacked any confidence.

Eric smiled as he stood up and leaned close to her, his face inches away he revealed his fangs causing her to gasp. "Now I can answer any question you have after you change his grade," Eric promised handing her the failed report.

She leaned away and pulled the red marker from the coffee table and quickly changed the grade to an A and handed it back to Eric as if it was about to explode. "I have no questions Mr. Northman."

"I do apologize if I scared you but nobody calls my son a liar."

"I had heard the rumors but dismissed them as false and petty, I had no idea."

"But now you do." Eric turned walked to the front door opening it and launched himself off the front balcony area. He made his way airborne to where he parked the car a block away knowing he shouldn't have shown off but he just couldn't help himself.

The next day Ms. Canton's cringe was barely perceptible but told Matt everything he needed to know. He looked at his teacher shook his head and whispered, "et tu Brute?' He took his seat and hung his head.

Class plodded along Matt now used to the stares which was all his fellow students dared to do after he had planted the rather large senior into the locker. But that didn't stop them from attacks while he wasn't looking, his locker had been decorated with graffiti and bumper stickers all maligning the existence of vampires. None of it scared him but he did find it annoying, these pesky brats knew nothing of the true difficulties of life. They whined when it was too hot, too cold, when they had to walk more than a block or when their favorite soda was out of stock at the store. It was pathetic and Matt was quickly running out of patience with them. He had seen so much and most of it terrifyingly bad that he could barely contain his anger as his classmates texted through the Civil War, laughed through the holocaust and couldn't pay the least bit of attention while the horrors of the past were described. They knew nothing of death, pain and hardships of those forced to live previously in order to give them their modern conveniences. Matthew had seen it all and watched it die around him. He had gained his strength through pain but now all those around him were so weak he couldn't even let it show.

"Matthew can you come here please," Elise Canton asked as Matt headed for the door after class.

He sighed and prepared himself for what was to come. He turned and walked against the outgoing flow wondering which of the little shits was going to head directly to his locker and add to the defamations.

"Your father came to see me last night."

"That explains a lot."

"What makes you say that?" she asked keeping her voice as even as possible.

"You paid no attention to all the rumors and I greatly admired you for that, but now, today you look at me differently. I figured he had something to do with it. Today you fear me; you vilify what you don't even know."

"You're right I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"You don't want to know," he turned and began to walk away but she grabbed his arm. His blue eyes turned and locked on to hers, churning furiously, memories stirring; agitated he pulled his arm away with strength she hadn't expected. "I'm a half-breed, belonging to no one. Mixed kids think they have it rough, try mixed species. I have no home, nobody to confide in and nobody to trust. My dad probably told you I was a part of three worlds. I am but belong to none of them. My father ensures I have a place in the vampire world, yet I don't drink blood and I can enjoy the sun, my mother gives me my human side but also this immortality that I endure, but she gave me something more; a part of a magical world that I have yet to totally understand. "

"Your father does love I could clearly see it last night. So much of your life is a mystery?"

"He does, I feel it, but there will always be a part of him that won't trust where the other half of me came from. Witches and vampires have never been friendly."

"You're a witch?"

He laughed out loud, "son of one, but then witches are merely human right?" he asked his eyes flickering something she couldn't place but scared the hell out of her.

"How old are you?"

"over four hundred give or take, one tends to lose count and Hallmark didn't have a calendar back in my day."

"How did you survive? With who?"

"The only thing that matters is that I did, lesson over. I need a hall pass," he stated as students began to pour in.

She wrote out the pass trying to keep her hand from trembling as she spelled out his name. He took it from her making a point to touch her hand. The touch seemed to shoot straight to her heart as he left it felt as though he took all the air from the room with him.


	7. Bound by Reality

**Bound by Reality**

Matt slammed the box down on the floor of his new bedroom. "Whoa there, what is your problem, here I give you a nice house with your pick of the rooms and you go slamming stuff around." Eric commented.

"You talked to my teacher didn't you?" Matt barked.

"Hmmm, you must be speaking of Ms. Canton, yes I spoke to her clarified your grade, is there a problem?"

"Yeah she was the one and only person who didn't treat me like a freak and you ruined it."

"Well now she changed with the truth did she? What do you care anyway that school is history," Eric said sitting down on the bed.

"I just felt like I lost something that's all," he said backing off.

"Well you'll find it again," Eric said getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh and son, don't ever take that tone with me again."

Before Matt could respond Eric was gone. He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling feeling very trapped.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was the light coming through the window. He stretched and got out of bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. He could feel Sookie in every nook and cranny of the house and feared that his father had permanently over-stepped his bounds by hijacking her home in her absence. But he could understand it; the place already felt lived in and comfortable. He passed by what he knew was Sookies bedroom and though he really wanted to go inside he refrained and went back to his room and got dressed. He went downstairs to grab some breakfast and unpack the few things they had brought from Shreveport; as he sat shoveling the cereal into his mouth he suddenly wondered where his father was sleeping. After he finished his breakfast he began wandering around and noticed that while he slumbered Eric had unpacked quite a bit himself as well and had even more things delivered.

He picked items up and put them down and finally went over to explore the cabinet that was in the corner. He opened it up and saw the ladder that descended below ground. He swallowed and began to make his way down. The light was muted but he found his father in a nice queen sized bed looking quite comfortable. He couldn't help but smile as the scene looked so normal his father could have been anyone, a city worker, a teacher, anybody human.

In the corner sat a small desk with lamp sitting on top. Matt opened the drawer and saw notebooks, a calculator and plenty of pens and pencils. Behind him Eric opened an eye and watched his son sit down at the desk also marveling at the normalcy the room brought. Matt stood up and looked back at his sleeping father and went over and lay down on top of the covers next to him. He laced his fingers behind his head and stared at the paint on the ceiling suddenly startled when his father spoke. "I put the desk there for you. I thought maybe you could do your homework there sometimes; even if I was asleep we could… well be together," Eric said awkwardly.

"Sure sounds good to me," Matt said smiling. "About last night, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to question you."

"No it's okay, we're in modern times now and kids question everything. But you young man will have boundaries but I expect that you will find them in due time."

"I'm sure your right," Matt agreed getting up. "I'll let you sleep, see you at dinner."

Eric watched his son ascend the ladder his feet disappearing out of sight and admitted to himself that for the very first time he was completely lost in this world.

"Eat your vegetables," Eric said as he watched Matt push his broccoli around the plate.

"You don't eat yours," Matt replied.

"I've eaten a vegetarian or two," Eric said choking down some Tru Blood. "And it doesn't matter what I've eaten or not this is about you."

"Why did you leave me for so long?" Mat asked pushing his plate away.

"You're going to jump right on those boundaries aren't you?"

"I'm a Northman aren't I? I need to know."

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

Matt shook his head no. "Nothing, it's blank, like I can't turn the pages back that far. But the story that I had been told over and over just doesn't seem right. I recently realized that it wasn't even my memory."

Eric made a quick decision unsure if it was right or wrong but before he could think much more the words tumbled from his mouth his memories were nearly as dark as his sons with the truth mixed in. It had been so long he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. But one thing he did know was that his son was nowhere near ready for the truth not in its entirety anyway. "I was in no shape to raise a child, I was violent and mean and never stayed in one place. It was better you were with others." But just as his son had come to recognize it wasn't his memory, it was merely a story.

"But then you came here and settled down and still you didn't want me." Matt continued.

"That's not true, I was establishing myself." Eric said picking up where he had left off.

"And there was no room for me, I get it, I'm only here now because everybody was tired of passing me down to the next generation!" Matt yelled getting up.

"Get back here," Eric demanded as Matt had made his way towards the other room.

"No, you don't care."

"Where is this coming from?" Eric asked Matt's words shooting through him touching him in ways he had long ago forgotten.

"I've had lots of time to think and I want answers and yours aren't good enough," Matt said continuing his path away from his father. His frustration at not having a clear picture was beginning to take over and control his emotions.

"Get back here now!" Eric snapped.

But Matt merely shook his head no. It was less than a second before Eric was on his son grasping the boys biceps shaking him roughly but controlled. "You want to know the truth? Do you!" He asked even though there was no way he was in any way prepared or able to give it.

"Yes sir I do," Matt responded boldly.

"I hated your mother for what she did. I have no idea if your conception was purposeful or a fluke byproduct but the minute you were born a piece of me died."

"Well thank you very much," Matt retorted.

"Let me finish," Eric hissed leaving no room for argument. "A piece of me died because I knew I was going to be destined to watching you grow and eventually leave me. You were so little those blue eyes looking into mine but I could see they wouldn't last. I told Ava that she doomed me to grief and I hated her for it. I left determined never to see you again, but Godric insisted I be a part of your life while you lived. It pained me each time, you know now what the sentence of immortality places on you and I couldn't handle it when it came to you."

"But I'm still alive."

"We didn't know that then, I still don't know what or how it happened." Eric's face suddenly changed suspicion and knowledge suddenly seeped into his eyes and continued down his face.

"What? What is it?"

Eric let his son go and went down on his knees. Matt stood looking down at his suddenly vulnerable father, something he had never seen before. He could see how his mere presence had already changed the hardened vampire giving credence to his argument.

"One of the last times I saw your mother she wasn't looking well, I told her she was the lucky one not having to ever see you die. That I would leave and never come back and never know when you left this earth. That her death wasn't fair as I wasn't allowed the same fate."

"When did you come back?"

"A month or so later; I was watching from the woods, I had gone underground not far from where you lived. As soon as the darkness took over the trees I slipped in and found you. Ava wasn't home yet."

"You wanted to drink my blood, I remember that."

"Does anything else come to mind?" he asked testing his son his own memories were fuzzy and fleeting.

"No nothing, just you biting me."

"I wanted some of you to take forever, but your mother came home and tried to stop me."

"You killed her?"

Eric wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "I did. I think she had been working on some kind of magic and I interrupted it."

"And I'm fifteen forever."

"I think she wanted to make you immortal, she had always claimed that you were a gift for the ages; for me."

"But how could she do it, I mean that is powerful magic."

"It is, and it is magic that lives on for an eternity right along with you." Eric said standing up. "These witches that are in town, we have to watch them carefully. Finish your dinner I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Bill Compton." Eric was gone with the screen door slamming behind him the only thing indicating that he had left.

Matt went back to the kitchen rubbing his biceps knowing he was going to have bruises where his father had held him. He sat down and stared at his plate when Eric appeared again and placed it in front of him. "Eat up so you can grow big and strong," he said smiling before he vanished again. This seemed so out of character that Matt wasn't sure if it had even happened. But it had and something deep within the boy began to tingle as long held bubbles of memories began to rise.

Eric raced off towards Bill he needed all the help he could get in protecting his son; the son he had just told lie after lie to once again. But he had no choice; he hoped that one day the truth would make itself known. It had been so long and he tried so hard to block it all out that he could no longer recall the actuality of the days long ago. Honesty would come one day and at its own pace. Until then he could only wait as it seeped out a moment at a time.


	8. Magical Magnetism

**Magical Magnetism**

"Well if it ain't mini me," Lafayette said blowing the cigarette smoke threw his parted lips.

"Break time?" Matt asked as he joined him on the porch of Merlottes leaning the bike he road against the building.

"For the moment, what brings you out here? And don't tell me you rode your bike all the way from Shreveport."

"Your hamburgers what else?" he said patting his stomach. "We live here now, my dad bought a house."

Lafayette looked at Matt up and down. "That's just great," he said dryly. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Lafayette paused taking a good look at Matt, "You sure you're fifteen, you don't look a day over twelve or thirteen."

Matt sighed heavily his shoulders slumping a bit. "I turned fifteen a few days before, well before I stopped aging. At least I think I did, time keeping wasn't quite as accurate. No I'm not that big but nutrition wasn't quite as easy as it is today. You spent half the day gathering or killing your meal and the other half preparing it. There was no swinging by 7-11and grabbing a Jalapeno and cheese burrito to go with your Slurpee. People starved every day so you're right I am a bit small for my age compared to the fat eating, sugar sucking, gorging mountains of humanity who have never spent a hungry moment in their life."

"Point taken little dude, back down there 'fore you explode. Now what really brings you here?"

"You, we need to talk."

"Look junior I like you and all but you remind me a bit too much of your daddy who thank you very much I would like to stay far away from."

"You don't understand the path you are on, your part in everything."

"Everything what? Now you talking in riddles, is this some kind of medieval speak?"

"No you are the missing link and once you are in everything will change."

"There you go again boy, blabbing about who knows what. You might as well be speaking Swedish."

So Matt let go with several swear words in Swedish and tried to refocus. "Look I can't stop this even if I tried, but just be prepared you're the link."

"The link in what?"

"Everything magic, she has been waiting for you to complete the circle."

"Who, whose been waiting?"

"Somebody even older than I am," Matt said as Jesus pulled up.

"That's just great now I got all these ancient beings roaming around here and I don't need any more damn magic I've had more than my fill of this shit," Lafayette mumbled as he saw his friend arrive.

"Hello there," Jesus said to Matt offering his hand.

Matt eyed the newcomer but finally smiled and shook the hand stuck out towards him. "Take care of him," Matt said nodding towards Lafayette. He hopped on his bike and took off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Now what is he all about?" Lafayette asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Can't say for sure from our brief encounter but I think he's something big."

Lafayette held in his chuckle. "That's Northman's kid."

"The vampire? It makes sense then."

"What does?"

"My grandfather told me there are people in this world that are like magnets, they draw things through the veil are the subject of great mysteries."

"Well I can't deny he that he ain't a bit different but a magnet and besides what can he draw and through what? You know he said I was some kind of link, now I don't know about you but I've had enough of this link and magnet talk."

Jesus stepped in front of Lafayette impeding his forward progress. "If he is right then you are very powerful."

"Powerful how?"

"A medium maybe, meaning you can communicate with those no longer on this earth."

"Like a magnet?" Lafayette joked.

"No whatever it is that is out there wants that kid for some reason and you might be the means for it to find him." Lafayette looked concerned. "Or not, others I'm sure have the abilities." Jesus finished.

"How can anything being hovering out there waiting to come back?"

"Because some things are just too angry and too evil to die," Jesus stated looking back at where Matthew had been.

Matt knew his efforts were meaningless, Lafayette would follow the path that was placed before him and things would fall into place and he would just have to deal with it the best he could. Five hundred years of running had gotten him nowhere.

He pedaled home and dropped the bike next to the porch and sat down on the top step. Insects he had never heard before chattered, chirped and buzzed over his head. A trickle of sweat made its way down his face as if it were a lost tear. He felt so alone and so confused; even though he hadn't known her long he felt as if he missed Sookie most of all. She had kept him planted in the here and now, in the land of normalcy or what stood as normal for him. She kept his soul awake, aware and alive and she was gone. But he knew she wasn't dead and as long as he had hope he had something.

He sat and thought of his father underground sleeping as if he like had worked all night and was forced to slumber the day away putting a new meaning to graveyard shift. Forced to shun society's typical timeline and forge downward to get what he needed. Matt knew his father had been lying to him but exactly about what he wasn't sure. His head was nothing but a mass of confusion like a map that somebody had decided to erase and reroute half the streets. He had memories floating, hanging in front of him but would suddenly disappear when he reached out to grab them. He had too many recent memories pushing the older ones to places that they couldn't easily be accessed, but things Eric was telling him just didn't seem right. His mother, his father, and happy times he could feel it, but he just couldn't see it. But one thing he knew, she was coming after him, he just needed to figure out who _she_ was.

"Hey there sweetie," the older secretary greeted Matthew the next day.

He had rode his trusty new bike to the school to register hoping he could just get it over with and show up Monday with a new attitude and an easier time of it. "I need to register," he said returning her smile.

"Are you a freshman?"

"No ma'am, I'm a sophomore," he said his shoulders in their familiar slump when people mistook him for being younger his stature betraying him once again.

"Okay then, do you have your transcripts from your last school? We can have the faxed until they can be sent if you don't have them."

"No I have them," Matt said heaving them up on the counter. His school in Shreveport was only too happy to hand them over and wish him a final farewell. In fact Matt was sure they were still celebrating his departure he wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't have a barbeque in honor of his exodus. Ms. Canton looked as if she would never be the same her world forever shattered by his mere existence. That's how most reacted. So he went along with the plan to hand over the fake birth certificate stating he was born fifteen years ago to Eric Northman and Ava MacDonald both having been technically or otherwise deceased for many a century. The secretary didn't even bother to look at the document before cramming it into a new file along with proof of his address and previous transcripts. He felt as if he had given in, become a conformist, hidden behind papers that were relevant but unread, fallen into the pit of routine and regularity. But that was a good hiding place at least for now until a teacher decided to challenge him and Eric got in on the act again. Until then he would hide in plain sight until even that provided no protection.

"Well let me find the guidance counselor to get you a schedule, have a seat Matthew," she said looking down at his file.

He sat down and found a Geography book sitting on the floor by the chair. He picked it up and began to flip through it. He found a picture of an ancient castle and suddenly one of his rerouted streets began and ended in a place that made sense.

It was springtime and he could no longer stay in the damp castle, the grass was green the flowers were blooming and his caretakers were asleep in their tombs. He ventured out and happily explored until the sun gave its warning that he ought to head back. The storied Romanian castle came into view and it was then he saw her; he didn't know who she was but he knew she meant harm for anybody in her path. His brained hummed with a familiarity but he couldn't place her. Her gait reminded him of his mother dead now several years, and his father hovering but on the fringes. He was never far, he was never far.

"Okay Mr. Northman here is your schedule but we need your parent's signature on these forms," she said placing them on top. "Bring these back Monday morning and you will be all set."

"Thanks," Matt said his face lost in the ancient memory. His father never far, a woman he feared.

He so desperately wanted to talk to Eric about his recent recollection. It had been so clear as if he had been watching it on TV. He had a strong sensation that Eric had saved him that day but it was no more than a hunch and one that would have to wait for another day before he was confident enough to ask.

Eric had retired to his cubby thinking of his son. He had checked on him in the predawn darkness watched his chest rise and fall just like any other child. He was beginning to hate himself for keeping Matthew in the dark about the past but it felt safer at least for him that and he had no idea how to explain what he didn't exactly know himself. He had greatly cared for his family only to watch them be slaughtered by werewolves and he had then dared to care again…he squeezed his eyes shut and kept the tear from slipping to freedom.

The moon was full lighting up the clearing where Eric and his son stood next to a large puddle that the afternoon's rain had supplied. Eric gently set the small boat made from tree bark, a stick and leaf on top of the water.

"Now softly blow it across," he instructed his small son.

Matt blew his small hands wrist deep in the puddle. "Why can't we play in the daytime?" The tot asked fatigue etched on his face.

"But the moonlight and stars bring me calm," Eric tried.

"But I get tired waiting for you Papa."

"I know son, blow your boat back this way. How do you say papa in Swedish?"

The little boy laughed his blond hair catching the silver from the moon and reflecting back to Eric. "Papa,"

"Good, how about boat?"

"Bat."

"In German then."

"Papa, boot."

"Ah you are a smart one. Try this one, Scottish Gaelic, make mama happy."

The boy tiring of his lesson scrunched up his face pursed his lips but too a moment to think. "Boban, and before you ask me, bata for boat."

"You are the smartest boy ever."

"I know Papa I know," Matt giggled.

Each woke up at opposite ends of the day wondering why the word boat was so near to their tongue.


	9. Assimilation

**Assimilation**

Matt began his high school career in Bon Temps greatly distracted. He was beginning to feel as if someone was watching him. He found himself looking over his shoulder his peripheral vision on overdrive. He sat in geography class thinking of the castle that had conjured up distant journeys. His mind went back to his small frame playing with a homemade boat and his language lesson while the teacher began to talk about immigration.

"Now what do many immigrants want to do? Anyone? They often want to blend with their new surroundings," she explained to a class full of students that popped their gum and stared at their sneakers.

Suddenly Matt heard his father speak. "I want him to be able to blend in with whatever surroundings he's in. We will have to keep moving, your sister is only getting more vengeful and I am beginning to fear her hate."

"Mr. Northman can you tell me another word for what we have been talking about?" Mrs. Neely asked hoping the new boy would throw her something useful.

Matt ripped from his memory looked up his blue eyes uncertain and Mrs. Neely feeling as if she was once again stranded. "Assimilate, people want conform to the customs and society they are currently in." Matt realized that was exactly the way his father had been trying to protect him, hide him in plain sight.

The teacher beamed feeling a small modicum of victory as her new student took sideways glares from his classmates.

After class Matt was heading towards his locker when a couple of giggling girls came up behind him. "Hey there Sven, how's the assimilating going?"

"My names Matt and so I got an answer right, isn't that the point of being here. Apparently I'm not assimilating too well." He said as he twisted the dial of his lock and changed out his books taking what he needed that night for homework.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've already keyed in on me, I must not be blending. Maybe I should just play the dumb hick and have you all call me Jethro."

"Ain't you the spunky one? That face is anything but local; tell me where did you come from?" The brunette asked.

"Lots of places, I'm a traveler," Matt unable stop himself smiled at her gleaming teeth and pretty face.

"You'll have to tell me one day."

"Maybe I will."

Matt grabbed his books and headed towards the front door leaving the girls looking at one another silent until another round of laughter escaped.

"That kid seems familiar," Taylor said her brows furrowed.

"You probably have seen him around, in the store or something," Bethany said twisting the dial on her own lock.

"I don't think so, it's something else believe me if I had seen him before today I would have definitely remembered."

"Well whatever let me know what you figure it out. For now I'm happy just to ogle, it is so nice having some fresh meat in here."

"He is definitely a cool breeze," Taylor agreed.

Matt sat at the table that night picking at his dinner and missing Sookie terribly. He remembered sitting here before she disappeared and opening up his heart to her which was something that he generally didn't do. He had told her he was going to go to school but Eric had decided to hold him at home until the fall fearing some unknown entity would pick him off while he sat at his sunny desk unprotected. But after a season of quiet nothing he reluctantly let him go and Matt had to admit his first stab at it hadn't gone all that well. But now he was in Bon Temps nearly a year after his conversation with Sookie and so far he had maintained his human façade. Not that it wouldn't crumble within the next year as his classmates continued to develop and he stayed the very same as he had for more years than he cared to remember. There were times when he fantasized about his death, he was sure it could be done. He highly doubted he could survive a knife to the heart or a beheading though the latter didn't appeal to him at all. He knew something had been stalking him his entire life and he was getting glimpses but nothing firm. So far his father had remained mum but was spending a lot of time with Bill Compton discussing something of great importance not to mention the werewolf that has been hanging around keeping an eye on him during the daylight hours. He had always wanted a dog but he wanted the truth more. Matt had the feeling that he was surrounded by lies and mistruths and wasn't sure if he would ever be able to piece it all together.

Just as the year before he waited for the seasons to change as October rolled in and yet again he was disappointed. "It's too hot here," he whined to Eric.

"Did you whine, my son does not whine, I didn't give you permission to whine. This is where I live so therefore this is where you live. When you grow up you can live wherever you would like."

"But I won't grow up," Matt pointed out.

"Oh well then Peter Pan then I guess you are stuck with me in Louisiana so suck it up and deal with it."

"Peter Pan, really?"

"Go do your homework. I'm going to have some guys working on the house in the next couple of weeks you need to stay out of their way."

"I can stay out of the way, that's what I've based my life on is staying out of the way," Matt snipped.

"Well keep doing it."

"Boy do I miss Sookie. I wish I knew where she was and what she was doing."

"Do you ever…feel her?" Eric asked his voice softening.

"Well I don't not feel her so I guess that's a good thing."

"I suppose it is," Eric sighed.

Matt seemed to have picked up a couple of new friends as Beth and Taylor began shadowing him at school. They seemed nice enough and he sure wouldn't mind having some private time with Bethany but he didn't see the point. Eventually she would learn the truth and the results would be disastrous. The jocks had noticed his superior athletic ability and every coach in the building was courting him with smiles and promises of a better life should he join their sport. But Matthew politely declined saying a rare heart condition prevented him from partaking in any organized sporting event. His heart was of course in great mechanical order despite being over four hundred years old. But the attention he would receive playing on a team would pull him into a spotlight he could ill afford to shine under. And when his secret was finally under that same light he would be labeled a cheater and it was hard enough shouldering the identity he was already forced to haul around.

The academic contingency of the school were terrified of his lean body and aforementioned athletic skills and gave him a wide berth. All in all Matt once again found himself alone unable to truly connect with anyone else. His desire at matriculation would go no further than being in the general student body in hopes he could ease through the following years without much fanfare and graduate as anonymously as possible.

At home Sookies absence was causing Eric to be even more cranky than usual his defiant nature. Matt just wished she would come back and help him through this maze of humankind before he gave up.

Now Halloween was fast approaching and with it the mockery of what had driven the world mad centuries ago. Cardboard cut-outs of vampires, werewolves and witches met him at nearly every turn. If people were truly aware of their surroundings then they would know they didn't need the cheesy decorations to feel the scary things out there. Plans settled in like a miasmic cloud around the school. Parties and haunted houses abounded and Matt could only shake his head at the absurdity of it all. He had received a few casual invitations but politely declined but as Eric's behavior deteriorated he was beginning to have second thoughts. Running through a haunted house or riding on a spooky hayride was becoming more appealing as Sookie's absence stretched his father to his limits.


	10. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Matt was doodling in history class while the teacher was droning on about how if we don't learn from history we are condemned to repeat it. He couldn't help but smile knowing this world was quite adept at recycling its past sins and misery and mankind was no match to deter what seemed preordained. His thoughts once again returned to the missing Sookie. He loved the house but feared as to what would happen between her and Eric when she returned. The workers were nearly done with all the painting and refurbishing and it would soon be complete, but Matt would take no joy in the newfound beauty not without its previous master. But as suddenly as she had left this world he felt her return; his hope was restored as he felt Sookies presence her aura once again floating in the same atmosphere. He began to fidget in his chair as he looked at the clock to see he had hours left to go. He also sensed his father reacting but he was even more bound to his chains than Matthew.

Eric had previously ordered Matthew to stay away from Sookie if she were to ever return until he could explain the situation to her. But as school finished for the day even with his father's threat looming over Matt raced back to the house and Sookie. He found her in the kitchen talking with Jason.

"Hey Matt how are you?" she cooed happy to see him.

"Hey Sookie, I'm so glad you're back, I really missed you."

"Jason told me I've been gone a year, I just can't believe it."

"Well that's not at all you're not going to believe," Matt whispered.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, just saying it is hard to believe that it's been that long. I'll let you catch up with Jason, I'll see you later," Matt said happy to see that she was okay.

"Wait Matt do you live around here now?"

"Um yes real close, I'll show you some other time. See ya," he called out at he made a hasty retreat back towards the front door.

Jason sat at the table shaking his head. "Lots of people were all worried about you. Um I need to talk to you about the house."

Matt heard those words and made himself scarce. He knew that sunset was at 6:30 and he would come back knowing that both Bill and his father would pop into view and announce how happy they were to see Sookie back alive and well.

As the time neared he made his way back and found a great place to hide in the yard, his phone indicating it was 6:30. Sookie came out the door followed by her brother and moments later Bill and Eric zipped into presence. The two verbally jousted as they always did while in one another's presence. Finally Eric tolerated the subtle hints knowing he would have his time later he ran over to where Matt was hiding and picked him up and carried him off in a blur.

"I want you to stay down here in my room until I can let her know what has transpired in her absence." Eric explained to Matt who had been plopped on the middle of the bed.

"I have to pee," he answered.

Eric sighed and looked frustrated. "Well hurry up then," he ordered.

Matt took off and rain up the stairs and into the bathroom. He remembered his backpack was outside with some homework left to do. He knew Eric wouldn't let him get it but suddenly it was the last thing on his mind as he heard footsteps heading up the stairs. He froze afraid to move, but he finally got his feet moving and raced across the hall to his bedroom and shut the door quickly but silently. He stood his ear to the door trying to control his breathing. He heard the bathroom door close and the water turn on. He quickly opened the door and headed for the stairs. Where halfway down he met Eric.

"She didn't see me. I think she's going to take a bath, I heard the water running." He explained.

Eric would have sighed if he breathed but since the exchange of oxygen was beyond him he merely allowed his shoulders to sag. "Okay then, what are you doing now?"

"I have to get my back pack out of the yard so I can finish my homework," Matt began as his stomach growled. "And I need to get something to eat."

"Jeez, peeing, eating its constant with you humans."

"I'm only half human," Matt defended.

"Yeah and you didn't pick up any of my attributes."

"Everybody says I look just like you."

"Well now that's true and at least you have that much going for you. Get your bag and get something to eat, but stay out of the way. I'm not sure how this is going go."

"Okay," Matt said going down the remaining stairs.

Matt still found the modern American diet a curiosity, everything came in a package with ingredients he couldn't pronounce and most of it was too sweet or greasy for his liking. He stuck to the basics, lots of vegetables and fruits. He liked the breads, rice and potatoes and drank mostly water but found he was beginning to like milk. He also was astonished at how much meat was eaten and had slowly integrated it into his diet but found he couldn't tolerate it every day. He also found that nothing in this new era tasted the least bit genuine. He was just finishing his math homework and a glass of milk when Sookie came racing down the stairs in a robe followed by his father. They continued their conversation as if he wasn't even there. It was quite clear that Sookie was anything but pleased that she had new roommates.

"I can offer you the protection you need, other vampires will want you for your fairy blood and they won't stop before they kill you. And besides Matthew needed an actual house to live in; Fangtasia just wasn't suitable."

"Right you did this for Matt."

"BonTemps has a better school system," Eric added.

"There were no other homes in town for sale? And don't put this on your son, you moved here so you could barge into my life and no other reason."

Eric looked over at Matt who had been afraid to move; finally Sookie realized he was in the room. "Matt, hey how are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm glad you came back safe."

"Me too," she nodding with an awkward smile.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the bedroom across from the bathroom," he said quietly.

"No that's just fine, in fact why don't you give me a minute to put something decent on and you can give me the grand tour," she said giving Eric a dirty look as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

Matt just shrugged and packed up his homework. He set his glass in the kitchen sink and headed for the stairs.

Sookie waited for him outside his closed bedroom door. He smiled at her as he opened the door. "Come in my lady," he joked.

The room consisted of a twin bed neatly made a desk a nice wood dresser and two bookcases crammed with books. There was a TV mounted on the wall and a stereo atop one of the bookcases. The walls didn't hold posters of girls in scantily clad outfits or sports heroes instead there were maps of Europe and Scandinavia adorned with little flags pushed into various locations.

"Wow, what are the little pins for?" Sookie asked.

"Places I've been."

"Shut up, really?"

"Yeah, I've been around for a long time and I had to keep moving so I covered a lot of territory," Matt explained as Sookie looked at the places highlighted.

"This is fantastic, I want to hear about all these places," she said continuing to peruse. "You like books too."

"Yeah I just don't get the same experience with TV. The moving, talking pictures are fun, but books have substance, it's a journey you own, not watching somebody else take it. The words are like a red carpet rolling out for you."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Books hold magical voyages."

"You should write your own book about your life, it would have to be rated fiction but I bet it would be great," she said sitting down on Matt's bed.

"I'm sorry about all this. He did want to get me out of Fangtasia but he had more motives."

"Yeah to control me."

"Kind of, he knows he can't control you. It's hard to tell Eric Northman no, he doesn't take it well at all. But he is serious about protecting you. Things are happening, you got taken to fairyland and they are going to want you back I'm sure. Things here changed as well; I'm starting to remember things."

"Like what?"

"Like him protecting me; something or somebody is after me and has been for centuries."

"Then it must not be human."

"Can't be," Matt said biting his lip. "I am recalling something else; Dad used to be – well really sweet and kind. This last year I've been having memories; real memories. What I told you before you disappeared isn't completely true. I'm pretty sure he was a good father."

"What?" Sookie asked in shock.

"No really, I can see it and I know it's the truth. All of his living as a vampire has changed him, turned him into something he never was meant to be."

"But he was vampire when you knew him."

"Yes but he was touched by life and love and he felt that humanity and it gave him a spirit that he lost when my mother died and when we were separated. Once I lost him, he lost his way, he built up a barrier and he still holds it in place today. Sookie he lost his parents and sister in a cruel and vile way and then he lost his second family as well; his protection was to quit caring. But I know inside my father is still there."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sookie said more to herself than Matt.

Matt couldn't help but laugh, "I understand that it would be hard to believe. But he was gentle and kind, I remember him teaching me how to swim in the moonlight his patience with me not wanting to go into the dark water, his promises of protection. We would lie down on the grass and look at the stars; he would point out the constellations and teach me how to find my way in the dark. I could feel his love despite the fact that his heart hadn't beaten in five hundred years."

"So then what happened?"

"Everything he has been through; it has cost him his innocence. He wears his scars on the inside. He was denied his death, to a Viking, death from battle is noble and accepted without question. He loved Godric apparently you were witness to that, but the death he was cheated out of left him bitter and angry. He had to become a monster to be able to wash all the blood away that he spilled in the name of survival; finally it twisted him into what he is today."

"Why did he leave you?"

"You can't have love when you are breeding hate in order to rationalize your existence. I was the only part of the equation that he could push away; the conflict of emotions is too much to bear. I wouldn't be here if Godric hadn't died, but I guess he left more of hole than my father thought and he had to fill it some way."

"I know he loves you, I can see it in his eyes," Sookie stated mater-of-factly.

"That very well may be but I'm a reminder of the life he no longer has. He blames himself for so much but it is my fault."

"What is your fault?"

"The past follows me around like a cloud of doom, bad memories of things done and left undone, relationships severed too soon."

"I can't agree to that."

"There's more; something dark shadows me and has my whole life."

"What is it?"

"I do know, but I just can't remember. It's like I can see it but as in a dream it disappears before I can understand."

Sookie nodded and left the boy alone retreating to her own room down the hall. She fell asleep dreaming of a shadow chasing Matt through a star filled field. Later that night as she made her way to the bathroom she saw Matt's door open and Eric standing there watching his son sleep. As she watched the tall figure stare at his offspring she could almost see the dutiful, doting dad that Matt had described. She wished that she could see that side of him having no idea that it would be much sooner than she ever dreamed.


	11. The Past and the Present

**The Past and the Present**

Matt stopped his bike outside the MoonGoddess Emporium and stared at the structure. He swallowed hard and blinked. He knew the center of his discomfort had been emanating from this place and he was very afraid as to why. He should probably inform his father of his thoughts but if he was wrong he opened himself up to possible ridicule at the worst and at the best Eric would merely laugh at his concerns.

Eric had noticed his son was carrying something on his shoulders lately but had yet to speak of it. But after his meeting with Bill Compton he had good notion as to what it was. "Have you been to the Moon Goddess Emporium?"

"No sir," Matt quickly answered not even looking up from his book.

Eric knew his son well enough to know the answer was incomplete. "Try again kiddo," he said with a softer edge.

Matt looked up his blue eyes bright but clouded, "something is happening, I can feel it."

"What?"

"I don't know, but it's getting stronger."

"I imagine it is the witches that have come to town, the ones that I have been asked to speak with."

"And you're going to do it?"

"Of course I am, first off my king has asked me to and secondly who better to deal with a witch than me. In fact why don't you come along my adorable half-breed."

Matt didn't read it as a request and quickly went to find his sneakers. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and wished that Sookie wasn't working tonight. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end as they approached the door to the MoonGoddess. Once they entered Eric immediately took charge of the room while Matt looked around at the few faces he recognized. Jesus' eyes darted around him while Lafayette looked to the floor. By the time he found his father Eric was already all over Marnie and his threats were spilling forth.

"There is no behind my back," he boldly stated to the group telling them they could not hide anything from him. "Is there any behind my back Matthew?" Eric asked his son.

"No sir, nothing goes on that you don't know about," he said nervously.

"Do you agree Lafayette?" Eric barked.

"I'd listen to him Marnie he tends to get his way," Lafayette agreed.

But suddenly one of the group's members took charge and got them in a circle and began to chant. Looking at Matt Lafayette stepped away but soon joined in as Tara took center stage in Eric's sights. Matt felt his heart pounding as the air was so heavy he felt as if he was suffocating. He recalled the old days; the awkwardness endured when Eric felt he needed to make a point in mixed company. Having parents on either side of two distinct lines often became a place made of bad memories. Suddenly a chill took hold of him and his worst fear had been confirmed. The words that came from Marnie were not hers and she was no longer in control, but the spell that she cast had hit its mark and the consequences were immediate.

Eric looked up his face uncertain, his eyes lost. Matt felt rage fill up the room and uttered only one word; Aya. He ran over just as Marnie seemed to regain her body. He grabbed Eric by the arm and began to pull him towards the door. Lafayette met them before they could leave. "What is Aya?" he asked.

"Whether you believe me or not; your worst nightmare," he said shoving his father out the door and slamming the door behind him.

Eric stumbled as he walked looking like a homeless drunk as he made his way down the street. Matt shook his head and stopped to pull his phone from his back pocket. He scrolled down to Sookies number and hit dial. The conversation was brief and from what he could tell Sookie didn't believe a word he said, but it didn't really matter whether she believed him or not just as long as she came to pick them up. She could find out for herself that the mighty Eric Northman had just been reduced to a rat lost in a maze. By the time he finished the conversation and caught up to his father, Eric's shoes and shirt were missing.

"Where are your shoes and shirt?" he asked looking around.

"Don't know, where are we going?"

"Who am I?" Matt asked.

"My son Matthew."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything else. Why do I know you but nothing else?" Eric asked his voice giving in to panic.

"Because your blood flows through my veins, we're connected. Blood is very important to you right?"

"Yes it is, at least I think it is."

"It is, believe me. Let's just keep walking this way; Sookie is on her way to pick us up."

"Who is Snookie?" Eric asked his face showing nothing but innocence.

"Sookie,you don't remember her at all?"

"No, just you and something about that witch was familiar but I'm not sure what."

"Yeah she should seem familiar, we go way back."

"We do?"

"Just walk, don't think too hard you may explode," Matt said directing his newborn father down the street.

Eric toddled forward like a lost four year old while Matt craned his neck in every direction looking for anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew it wasn't good. Memories began to flood his consciousness and few of them were good.

Sookie saw Matt and Eric up ahead and slowed down. Eric was shirtless and kind of wobbling around and Matt looked extremely desperate. She found it hard to believe what the boy had said was true. He claimed a witch had entered Marnie's body and placed a very powerful spell on Eric and reduced him to a shell of his former self. But now as she got a good look at the vampire she was beginning to think he had been telling the truth.

"Eric," she called out.

Matt reached over and grabbed his father and pulled him to a stop. He turned and looked to Sookie with a blank face. If he was faking this amnesia he was doing a damn fine job. "Is this the person you spoke of? The one with the funny name?" Eric asked.

"Yeah that's Sookie," Matt said looking for any recognition on Eric's face. But none was forthcoming and the impact of the spell was becoming all too apparent.

"He only seems to know me," Matt explained to the perplexed Sookie.

"Do you know what the spell was?" she asked.

"Not for sure I kinda blanked out while she was talking." He wanted to tell her more but decided it would be better to wait for right now until he could sort it out a bit himself.

They all climbed into the car and motored back to the house with Sookie still unsure of what was going on but when Eric refused to come in until he was invited she decided this was in fact real. The vampire had no clue who he was and this was no act. Matt had kept his mouth shut since he came home and only reacted when Pam came roaring in begging for Sookie to protect her maker.

"I can't protect him," Sookie stated her face drained of color.

"Fangtasia is the first place they'll look. He is helpless just look at him," Pam yelled.

Eric sat on the couch looking like a kitten that had just been dumped on a front porch. Matt's lips formed a tight line unsure of what his role should be. "This isn't going to sit well in the vampire community, as soon as they hear they will come for him," Matt said.

Sookie looked confused as Pam vigorously nodded her head. "What happened Matthew?" she demanded to know.

"The witch was possessed and cast a spell," he explained.

The look on Pam's face was a mixture of fear and disdain. "You were there; you must no more than that."

"No not really, it happened quickly I wasn't even sure what was going on."

"Don't lie to me, you are half witch after all and can't tell me what the hell happened to him," she shrieked.

"You think I'm complicit in all this? That this was my fault or that I'm holding back?" Matt yelled crossing the room his pale face on fire. "That is my father and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Hey now guys, just calm down," Eric said rising from the couch. "It was my fault this happened, I wasn't prepared. At least I think it is," he said questioningly. "But anyway Matthew would never do anything to hurt me just as I would never do anything to hurt him. He was such a beautiful baby," Eric said suddenly lost in a memory.

"Okay he can stay here, but I have no idea what to do," Sookie said.

"Just deny knowing his whereabouts and don't invite any vampires in that's all you can do," Pam said as she quickly departed.

"How will they know?" Sookie asked.

"The king sent him there, he will find out." Matt said.

"And then what?"

"And then they will kill him," he said forlornly.

"But why?"

"He is under their control, remember how I told you witches and vampires hate each other, that many are necromancers and can control the dead? Who knows what they might have him do."

"We can't let that happen," Sookie said going over to Eric.

"I know," Matt said running his hand roughly through his blond hair. "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Out, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sookie waited for Eric to react to his son's departure but he just sat back down on the couch looking lost to a sea of uncertainty. This was definitely not the vampire she had come to know and the longer the evening went on the more she realized just how powerful this spell was. She realized that Matt had been right in his memories of his father being kind and gentle; this was the Eric he must have known. Somehow time must have jaded him to the derisive vampire he had become.

Matt had decided it was dark enough that he could run along the backstreets unnoticed. He could run faster than he could bike but obviously he had to keep this talent out of public view. He would put any human to shame with his speed but was nowhere near vampire octane. He slowed down as he entered the MoonGoddess parking lot. He peeked inside to see that most had left but a few were around Marnie who still seemed out of sorts from her experience. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but sitting at home with his baffled father didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"So you want to explain what the hell happened in there?" Lafayette asked coming out of the shadows.

"It's complicated," Matt responded.

"So talk slow."

"As you may have figured out Marnie's body was taken over by another entity; a very powerful witch."

"Yeah I kinda guessed that. What's her deal?"

"Revenge," Matt stated simply.

"Revenge from what?"

Matt swallowed and turned to face Lafayette pulling him further from the building to a more secluded spot. "Witches and vampires hate each other and I have a feeling you are beginning to understand that. Back in the day there was a thing called the inquisition and a lot of witches were killed and a lot of average people who were thought to be witches were killed. Vampires took advantage of the hysteria and killed as many as they could hunt down under the guise of being part of the church. They would dress up as priests and herd them into a private area and feast on them. The general public having no idea of their true identities and that they were the furthest thing from holy that you could get. It was bloody and ugly."

"So what is up with this chick tonight?"

"She has an axe to grind."

"You called her Aya, do you know her?"

"The height of the inquisition was the 1600's, the woman you saw tonight died in 1610 the same year I stopped aging. I called her Aya because when I was little I couldn't pronounce her name; Antonia."

"So you did know her?"

"She was my aunt." Matt whispered breathlessly.

"Your Aunt?" Lafayette asked incredulously.

"Told you it was complicated."

"What does she want again?"

Matt sighed. "She hates vampires; they killed her long before she was done with her life. She left a lot undone and things hadn't gone her way." Lafayette crossed his arms and as his eyes bored into Matt who continued. "I was supposed to be hers. She and my mother had been living in northern Scotland; old Viking territory when Eric showed up. They both knew he was a vampire and did their best to avoid him but one can't always control their heart. Emotions began to surface and could no longer be denied; unfortunately for Antonia the feelings were between my mother Ava and Eric leaving Antonia a bit bitter with the ill-fated rejection. My parents had eyes only for each other so my aunt already being a pretty good witch attempted to concoct a spell which would turn my father's affections from my mother and towards her."

"But?"

"But love can't be manipulated it is stronger than magic and potions. The spell had power and substance and its energy had to go somewhere."

"What happened?" Lafayette asked truly getting into the family drama.

"I happened; a total aberration and it only solidified my parents relationship."

"And pissed off Antonia even more," Lafayette added.

"Yep, she got kinda toxic after that. Eric told her to stay far away and she did for the most part but would turn up every so often and be on her best behavior."

"Why did she come back?"

"To check on me I guess, to see how I was developing to see if my mother was teaching me the old ways."

"Was she?"

"A little bit but not as much as Aya would like so she began to teach me when I was four; our meetings in solitude and secret. Until Eric found out when I was around ten and banished her from my life. She threatened revenge. Saying she had every right to be around her bloodline even though it wasn't as direct as she originally desired."

"Then what happened?"

"It all went to hell but I can't remember details. But knowing her there were lots of mind games and manipulation. I think she totally screwed up my memories."

"Damn man I hate 'to be continued', Lafayette whined.

"Well you may get a front row seat, I plan to get to the bottom of it all," Matt said as he turned and ran back to Sookie's house.

Barely winded when he returned he called out for his dad only to find Sookie looking upset and very alone. "They took him," she said her eyes wild and red rimmed.

"Who took him?" Matt asked panic rising in his voice.

"Bill and some of his henchman; he said Eric was a threat to the vampire community and hauled him away. I didn't invite them in Eric just left with them." She stated wanting him to know she had tried to protect him.

Matt ran back into the night trying to gather his thoughts as he did. He stopped down the street and took a cleansing breath. He cleared his head and settled his heart opening as many senses as he could. He could feel his father's essence not too far from where he stood; throwing his body back in gear he raced off.

Eric wasn't pleading for his life as he spoke from his knees but he begged for Bill to protect Sookie and his son. The blade was hovering in midair waiting for the word to follow through with its sworn duty when Matt appeared from the tree line. He raced over and shoved the unsuspecting vampire with the sharp weapon. "You can't do this Bill, you just can't," he said his voice brimming with emotion.

Bill who had already begun having second thoughts after Eric voiced his concern for Sookie and her safety. Even compromised Eric would be able to protect her making Bill feel much more comfortable with another set of eyes on his true love. And now looking at this half-human boy reminding him so much of the son he had lost so many years ago he waivered even further.

"I just got to be with him again, I waited so many years. Please don't take him away from me. I have so few that I can live freely with and if you take him you need to kill me as well." The boy said kneeling next to Eric.

"No son I can't let you do this, Bill don't you do it!" Eric said turning towards Bill.

Finally the king decided he would not be responsible for the death of either one and released them to return to their home and Sookie.


	12. Smoke on the Water

**Smoke on the Water**

The days that followed had surprises for Sookie around every corner. She had met the new Eric and she found that she liked him very much. He was kind and gentle and ready to accommodate her in any way he could. Matt was beginning to remember his past and the memories were hovering around Eric who was not yet ready to succumb to them. Despite Matt's ability to recall his past Eric seemed content to delay the notifications of his history.

But soon enough Matt tired of the flood of past deeds as they began to overwhelm him. Days went by as he batted away memories like annoying insects. He was beginning to realize that the story he had come to believe as the truth; that his mother seduced his father and the mistrust and awkwardness of Eric's parental prowess were untrue. Somewhere along the line they had been fed lies and they had both believed them. That was the work of a serious spell one even more so than the one Eric was suffering from now. At first he had reveled in knowing things long forgotten but suddenly he was overcome and everything was more confusing than ever. Matthew wanted the truth; he wanted to know his past as it truly was and not as he was led to believe.

Eric wasn't sure where he fit in and had no idea how to act and Sookie remained merely part of an audience who sat watching and waiting as to how this would all end.

"How's it going kid?" she asked Matt one afternoon.

"It's going but I don't know how to stop it," he answered.

"Is there a way?"

"There's always a way, but it's like getting the devil to dance."

"That easy huh?" she said faking a smile as Matt remained stoic staring off into the distance. "What's wrong?"

"Memories, ones I'd rather not have. But they remind me of one thing."

"What's that?"

"He will protect us no matter what the cost."

"What happened?" Sookie asked gently wondering what Matthews statement meant.

Matt took a deep breath his eye lashes fluttering as he settled himself. "I was a kid, probably around eight or so. My mother and I had been out collecting herbs and fresh water when three men came upon us. It was clear their intentions were less than honorable. We couldn't get away; they set up a makeshift camp and viewed us as the evening's entertainment. We lived in northern Scotland at the time, these men spoke Swedish apparently lamenting the fact that they missed the Viking era by a few hundred years. They made their plans for us having no idea I understood every word."

"I take it they weren't planning on a dinner and a movie," Sookie said hoping the light humor might diffuse the solemnity of the conversation.

It worked as Matt let out a short burst of laughter. "Not hardly their intentions were to repeatedly rape us and then kill us."

"Even you?"

"Depravity has always been around; it is not a modern development. In fact they were going to kill me first making my mother watch. I was able to relay this to my mother who knew if we could just delay them until the sun went down we would be okay. She convinced them to let her cook some soup with the herbs we had collected and she flirted with them so they would forget about me." He paused catching his breath. "We stalled as long as we could but the sun wasn't down yet. Two took my mother behind a bush while the one began to touch me."

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry."

"He hadn't gotten far when suddenly his entire weight collapsed on me. I heard movement and a scream then my mother tugging the man off of me. Her hair was a mess and her clothing torn but was still on her. Then there was another scream as my mother held me tight and finally my father coming to me; his face, hands, everywhere full of blood he then looked down at the man he had left behind. He picked him up; I could tell his neck was broken, his head just sort of hung there, he then disappeared with him but was back quickly. He had tried to clean himself up but he still had a lot of blood on him; he carried the both of us home and didn't let go of us all night."

"How awful," Sookie said when Matt was done. "It must have been hard for him to have to leave you when the sun came back up."

"He was beginning to smoke before my mother made him go underground. The moral of this story is no matter what he will protect you with everything he's got so you can sleep tight and fear nothing."

"Good to know," she said smiling. She looked at Matt whose face was frozen staring off into the distance peering down memory lane which she was beginning to understand was full of ruts and devastating road blocks. "The sun will be down soon, how about I fix you something to eat?" She stood up looking down at the blond head his expression looking as if he had just been pushed off a cliff.

"I guess that would be okay." He said suddenly coming to life; forcing a smile.

"Your safe here; your dad is only a few steps away."

"I know but you can't change the sun. I've always loved winter for the simple fact that he has more time above ground in the world and with me. Sookie, he was a good father and each day I get more evidence of that. Everything I thought was true when I first got here was lie that was sold to me somewhere. I had forgotten how powerful magic can be."

"So the vampire I see now, the good memories you are having are the truth then?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. The spell that he is under now broke the previous one; Antonia was behind it all. We are both meeting each other again for the first time." He said with a satisfied smile. "He loved me, he loved my mother, I'm sure of it."

That night Sookie woke up in a cold sweat. She had dreamt that Matt had been trapped underneath a fallen tree and couldn't get out. She had been trying to help but simply wasn't strong enough and it was only noon with the sun blazing overhead. She woke up suddenly and in a near panic taking aa few minutes to realize it had been a dream. She sat up to catch her breath and remembered Matt's saying depravity wasn't a modern creation; that the evil of today had been built on the strong foundation of long ago and it certainly didn't seem hard to believe. Quickly realizing she was unable to get back to sleep she got up and headed to the bathroom for a drink and a moment to calm herself. She flushed the toilet washed her hands and filled up her Dixie cup with water and took a minute to clear her head. She padded over to Matt's room and saw him sleeping soundly taking his own advice. She pondered how many levels of hell the boy had been through in all the years he had been alive. The modern era was so full of evil she couldn't even imagine the unchecked immorality of so long ago. She stretched and wondered where Eric was when she heard a noise outside.

She went downstairs and saw a flash of light that took her to the front door to investigate. She stepped out onto the porch to see Claudine standing there. The fairy begged her to come with her but Sookie had no trust in her and certainly wasn't heading back to fairyland after her last experience which took a year of her life and left her very unsettled only escaping with the help of others. The last thing she wanted was to be once again sequestered with so many that she had no faith or trust in. Claudine wasn't taking the refusal well insisting that Sookie return with her. As she turned to go back towards the front door Sookie heard a noise and saw her fairy godmother disappear from view and land with Eric on the ground where he proceeded to drink her dry.

"You drank my fairy godmother," Sookie exclaimed.

Eric tried to stand up after Claudine had been reduced to dust but merely fell over. Sookie heard a noise behind her and turned to see Matt come towards her all remnants of sleep gone as he trotted over to see what was going on.

"He drank my fairy godmother," Sookie explained.

"I hope that's not a problem," Matt responded somberly.

"Not really, he was sort of protecting me. What's wrong with him?"

"I've seen this before she's not his first fairy. He'll be okay he's just drunk."

As if on cue Eric stood up and giggled as he wobbled forward towards his son.

"You need to go to bed right now, the sun will be up shortly," Sookie stated.

Eric merely laughed again emanating a high pitched squeal that nearly made Matt laugh. "I don't care if the sun's is coming up," he said racing around the yard.

"He'll be okay for a little while," Matt assured.

"But for how long?"

"Hard to say for sure, he should stay close so when the effects wear off he can get back to his cubby in a hurry."

Eric continued to romp around enjoying the effects of the fairy blood in his system. Matt and Sookie couldn't help but stand there and smile at his antics. Sookie went back into the house leaving Matt and Eric in the yard chasing each other around. She found herself peeking out the window the corners of her mouth twitching feeling for the moment as if this was a typical nuclear family as father and son tossed a baseball around in the early morning light.

A few nights before she had listened to Eric lament about never having time with his son in any traditional ways. Missing out on daytime play and normal activities he was now finally even if for a moment able to play the part of a typical dad.

Matt felt the sting of the ball as it snapped into his glove; a gift from the high school baseball coach who had hoped to woo him onto the team for the coming spring season. He couldn't help but smile seeing his father across the yard the sun creating a halo around his head. Matt threw the ball back Eric catching it with his bare hand. On the return throw he tossed high in the air causing Matt to circle under it and wait wondering if it would ever reappear, finally they heard the thunk as it crashed into the roof causing them both to recoil and giggle.

Sookie wondered what was going on outside as she heard something bang into the roof but by the time she got back to the porch it was all she could do to not get wet as Eric was now chasing Matt around the yard with the hose yelling with such glee she couldn't help but smile and enjoy the moment. She watched the two play until they disappeared around the back of the house. She could now see the father that Matt had described to her previously, the tenderness was more than apparent and she not only found it endearing she was begin to fall for vampire and his newfound kindheartedness. She shook her head unable to keep her lips from curving upward as she busied herself in the kitchen.

Matt stood dripping wet laughing as his father as Eric turned off the hose and shook some water off his hands. "We should go swimming," Eric said excitedly.

"You've been in the sun for a while, we should stay close to home and besides there are gators in the water…" Matt said realizing his father never heard a word as he had ran off towards the water without him. He took off to follow him but lost him in the woods and his calls went unanswered. He wasn't sure how big the fairy had been that Eric had drained but knew that the effects of being able to tolerate the sun would soon be ending leaving the vampire to sizzle and ultimately fry in the morning glow. He decided he had better go back and get Sookie to help him look.

"Sookie," he panted as he had run back as fast as he could, "Dad took off and I can't find him and he can't last much longer."

"Which way did he go?" she asked putting the dish cloth on the counter.

"Towards the water I think, he said something about going swimming."

"We need Alcide to help us."

"The wolf? Why?"

"Good nose," she said dialing the phone.

"I'm gonna see if I can find him," Matt said running back out the door leaving wet footprints behind him as he went.

After making the phone call Sookie went in search for a big blanket and went out to the woods in back just in case Eric happened to be there. She was heading back towards the front of the house when she heard Alcide knocking on the door. "Thank you so much for helping, the Fairy blood won't last much longer," she explained as he began to disrobe.

Alcide dropped the last of his clothes in a pile and was now a powerfully built wolf ready to track down the vampire.

"Look I know I'm asking a lot of you to help look for Eric but do this for me and for Matt. Do you have his scent?"

Alcide just snorted and trotted towards the trees. They had been looking for several minutes when Matt jogged up to them. "Hey guys," he said patting Alcide on the head. "Good dog, wolf, werewolf whatever."

"You can call him Alcide," Sookie said shifting the blanket. "Have you seen him yet?"

"No not so far," he replied as Alcide took off.

"We better follow him," Sookie said.

When they caught up the wolf looking at the water. "Alcide we need to keep moving we have to find him," Sookie urged.

"Wait I think he senses something," Matt said following his gaze.

And sure enough Eric popped out of the water. "Come join me," he invited.

"There's huge gators in there you crazy Viking," Sookie warned sending Eric into a monster search calling out to the reptiles.

"But I don't want to leave the sun and the water, Matthew my son come play with me," Eric called out.

Alcide then reverted back to his human form and agreed how different the vampire was causing a monster fueled growling match between the two.

"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a scene from Twilight," Matt joked. "Come on Bella we need to get him out of there. Dad you have to listen, the sun is going to burn you."

Only seconds after Matt's warning, it did just that causing steam to rise from Eric's skin and causing great pain to the vampire. Sookie waded into the water and covered him with the blanket and told him to run home at vamp speed. He was followed by Alcide who had returned to wolf form and then Matt hot on his trail with Sookie bringing up the rear. They raced home and as Sookie tended to Eric in his underground cubby Matt waited as Alcide got dressed.

"Wow he is different, I thought maybe Sookie was exaggerating."

"Not at all, a witch put a powerful spell on him," Matt explained.

"What did it do?"

"It reverted him. He was a lot like this when I was young, not so totally lost but calm, gentle, tender or at least that's father I knew. A spell, along with time and the world have slowly changed him or the loss of my mother made him go back to his Viking warrior ways. He took on a bitterness after my mother's death and he slowly built on it until what you see today. I was hoping my return might take the edge off, but I didn't seem to have much effect. Then a blast from the past show's up and bam my old dad is back. Life can be so ironic."

Back in the house Sookie had her hands full with the confused vampire.

"Is Matthew okay?" Eric asked as Sookie tried to soothe him.

"He's just fine," she assured.

"When he was little I so badly wanted to play with him in the sun. He would talk of the warmth and how the earth glowed it was all I could do to remember my time as a day walker. He would bring me flowers and describe how the sun had touched him that day," Eric explained a trail of blood red tears beginning to form.

"He loves you so much Eric and is so happy to be here with you again."

"But I wasn't good to him was I? I mean when he first got here."

"You were a bit gruff I suppose but he did fine with it, he seemed to be used to it, he expected it."

"I'm a terrible father," he said beginning to sob.

"No, no you're not you – well it's just that you're a thousand year old vampire with a lot of history to weigh you down. And your nature can be a bit savage. It can make for confusing relationships, but you have never hurt him."

"But I have I just can't remember how," Eric said collapsing on his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing but Trouble**

Eric's tenderness continued and Sookie could see straight into the non-beating heart. He had secrets that were weighing him down, but they remained elusive or at least that is what Eric had told her. She had a feeling the witch who had cast the spell was familiar to Matt but he wouldn't talk about it denied everything and changed the subject. Meanwhile they were becoming quite the little nuclear family.

With his father full of smiles and good tiding, Matt couldn't help but enjoy it. He had even relaxed some at school and took a bigger part in his role as student. He had gotten to know Bethany a bit better after they were paired up in a science project. He had found her an interesting case study in modern teenagers and when she invited him over after school one day he actually accepted. He was still trying to balance his true personality that he could only share among very few with the façade that he introduced to the general population. He only hoped he could pull it off in a one on one situation.

Matt looked around the modest two bedroom home that seemed quite lived in.

"I know it ain't much but it's home," Bethany said.

"It's great, has a sense of family and unity," Matt said smiling. "Who lives here with you?"

"My mom and brother, my dad lives in Shreveport; Henry has a bedroom in the basement so this one here is mine," she said her hands directing him to messy room off the living room. "Sorry about the mess, I- well I don't have an excuse, I'm just a slob."

"That's okay," Matt smiled trying not to blush his unforgiving northern pallor betraying him at the slightest provocation. He was still getting used to such modern regularities such as fathers living apart from their families in the name of divorce and being invited into a girl's bedroom.

She picked up a few things and kicked a few more to the corner and quickly tugged up the blanket on her bed. Matt gave her an awkward smile and then pulled the desk chair towards him and placed the items on the floor and turned the chair around backwards sitting down as he hugged the slats on the back of the furniture.

"So new kid, I guess you not so new now, but I don't know anything about you other than you are really smart and a world traveler."

"Not much to know."

"Are you kidding me, you have been everywhere, I've never left Louisiana and I know kids who have never left the parish. I can tell you have secrets and I want to find out every one of them," she said a sultry look on her face.

Matt kept his face even saying "you have no idea" under his breath. Beth cocked her head but before she could ask Matt spoke again. "Who says I kiss and tell."

"We can test and see," Beth said getting up and pulling him over to her.

The afternoon and evening consisted of making out, their tongues getting to know one another quite well, hands wandering, urges coming to the surface. Matt had forgotten what it felt like to be alive, hanging around with vampires had deadened his senses. It wasn't that he hadn't been in the position before but it had been a long time.

They watched TV and had dinner all the time Matt avoiding personal questions. "So you live with both of your parents?" she asked.

"My father."

"What's his name?"

"Eric, hey when does your mother come home from work?"

"Not much longer," she said pushing Matt back down for a little more foreplay before they would be interrupted.

Matt had quickly discovered that any time she began to ask him questions that probed too deeply he just needed to return the favor and she would renew her sexual attack on him. She had kissed him and began to fumble with his zipper when they heard a door slam and she jumped up smoothing her hair out.

"Hey there kids, don't let me interrupt," a man of about twenty said.

"Hey Henry, you home already?"

"What time is it?" Matt asked several of his blond hairs in disarray.

"Nearly nine, I had to work over," he said slapping some meat in-between two pieces of bread and gave the couple a big smile as he took a bite.

"I have to go," Matt said a look of panic making his eyes wide and bluer than ever. He gave her peck on the cheek and was through the door and on his bike and out of the yard before Beth or Henry could even react.

"He's a quick little bugger," Henry said his mouth full.

"Can I borrow your car?" Beth asked grabbing the keys before the request was out of her mouth. She ran down the porch steps and saw Matt rounding the corner heading south as she sprinted for the car.

Matt shook his head and tried to keep his hands from shaking. He knew he was in big trouble in fact this reminded him of something that happened back when he was really fifteen and hadn't come home in a timely manner.

"I can recall him being very late once before," Eric said sitting on the porch with Sookie.

"You have gotten a lot of your memories back since this spell was cast. It was like it cancelled out so much of your life it brought your walls down and allowed you remember things you had pushed so far down you couldn't reach them anymore."

"I had to push them down or I would go mad. I have come to realize that we had been a happy family; I deeply loved Ava and Matthew and would have done anything for them. I, what is the word…doted on Matthew."

"I wouldn't have believed it before but now I can definitely see it. Tell me what happened when he was late before?" Her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I woke up to Ava staring at me; he was supposed to go out and collect firewood but had been gone hours. She had gone out and looked for him but found no trace. She was so afraid he had been taken by someone or an animal had gotten ahold of him. In true maternal fashion she was terrified and fearing the worse. I took off and found him about a mile away next to a stream with a girl."

"So what did you do?"

"I sent him home and walked the young girl home. I was only a couple of minutes behind Matthew's return home and let me tell you his mother was less than pleased."

"I bet, nothing worse than a pissed off mother," Sookie agreed. "See that tree over there," she pointed. Eric followed her finger and nodded. "Jason and I cut off more switches from that tree; in fact I'm surprised it has survived. There were many a time when Gran didn't even have to tell us we just knew to go get one."

Eric disappeared and was back with what looked like a leather dog leash with no clasp or handle. "I have found this useful; I haven't had to use it in three hundred years."

"Then I would say it is useful and very effective," Sookie said. "Maybe I should go out and look again."

"No we have both been out and couldn't find him. I have to believe that I would know if he were harmed in any way."

"I'm sure you're right you have become quite paternalistic the last few weeks. I like it," Sookie said smiling.

Beth watched Matt take the corner at a high rate of speed and couldn't believe he was able to keep his balance. There's a lot she had trouble with, he was riding fast enough to put any Tour Du France participant to shame and he still seemed so mysterious and had avoided nearly all of her questions. When she kissed him he felt cool to the touch yet there was something electric about him. She needed to find out more, there had to be reason he was so close mouthed about his origins. He finally turned off the road and towards a pretty house set back from the road. She pulled to the side of the road and where she could just see the front porch which held a woman she thought she recognized from Merlottes and a man who looked exactly like Matt only much taller.

Matt slammed on his brakes and looked up at his welcome wagon which didn't look all that welcoming. Eric's face was impossible to read but Sookie's flooded with relief then clouded up again as she stomped off the porch and cuffed him in the back of the head. "I have been calling you for hours and texting too; you said you were coming home right after school."

Matt gulped as he pulled the kickstand out and gently leaned the bike until it caught. He then reached down and found the other bulge in his pants, the one he had paid no mind to the last several hours. He looked at his screen showing he had several missed calls and messages waiting to be read. "I'm sorry I had it on silent while I was in school and forgot to turn the sound back on."

"Is that a reasonable excuse or does it excuse your actions?" Eric said still standing on the porch. "Is there any decent reason that you were late? Were you accosted by a werewolf, did the witches come and pick you up for a meeting?"

Matt shook his head and whispered "no sir" as Beth strained to listen. Did she hear that right, werewolves and witches? It must be a family thing, like an old excuse or exaggeration from when he was younger, "Dad I was out after dark because a werewolf chased me into the woods." His father must have just kept as a family joke or something. His father who was every bit as hunky as his son; if it was true that people aged like their parents then she was all about making Matt her man right now.

"So you just said screw it and left us here to worry, with everything going on you didn't even give a second thought not to show up. I sat and debated waking your father and Bill, I had Alcide sniff the area for you." Sookie ranted.

Matt hung his head in contrition. "I'm sorry, I really am, I just lost track of time."

"And what caused this momentary loss of the day?" Eric asked his face still masking all emotions.

He shrugged, "I was with a friend."

"Of the female persuasion perhaps?"

Matt nodded. "We just hung out and time got away from me. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You better throw your mercy on the court. Here I was thinking you got eaten or zapped or bled out somewhere," Sookie said getting angrier with every word, "and you were with a girl sucking face this whole time."

"Come on Sookie you're not so old to not remember days when hormones were in control." Matt pleaded.

"Flattery about my youth is touching, but not getting you anywhere," she snapped taking a long look at the tree in the yard that she had visited many a time in her youth.

Eric noticed the action and spoke up. "I want you to go to my room and wait for me."

"Okay," Matt sighed looking down at the ground.

"Let's try yes sir," Eric corrected.

"Yes sir," Matt replied moving past his father to the front door.

"Maybe I should handle this," Sookie said fired up.

"I've got it," Eric smiled, "though I do admire your ferocity."

She looked back towards the tree and Eric showed her the leather that he had wound around his hand as he turned for the door to follow his son.

Sookie waited outside, she figured one of the reasons Eric had Matt go down to his cubby was it provided a better sound barrier. When she and Jason were little and had gotten into trouble Sookie hated listening to Jason's punishment more than taking her own. As she sat there she suddenly realized just how quickly this boy had come to be at the center of her heart just as his daddy had.

She finally retreated into the house where Eric was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "Where's Matt?"

"Up in his room," Eric said looking exhausted despite the fact he had only been up a couple of hours. "I'm sorry if that seemed horribly old fashioned but I am unschooled in modern methods."

"Well first of all this is Louisiana and there is no such thing as old fashioned around here and second of all those new-fangled discipline methods have only contributed to the anarchy of our youth.. He did wrong and you punished him for it just has been done for years."

"Do you think he will hate me?" Eric asked his face so sincere it nearly broke Sookie's heart.

"No, he may avoid you for a day or two be tight lipped but he'll get over it I'm sure of it. I was just so scared when didn't come home or answer the phone."

"Then he deserved what he got," Eric said reaching out to Sookie.

She looked over past Eric to see Matt standing there. "You're right I did, um Dad you have to sign this so I can watch a movie at school tomorrow." He said handing Eric the slip along with a pen.

"Do they have to ask about everything?" Eric said reading the paper.

"They don't want any irate parents in the office claiming the school has ruined their child. The parents are worse than the kids these days." Sookie stated.

Eric scribbled his signature down and handed the paper back but as Matthew took it he grabbed his son's wrist and pulled him towards him. "We still friends?" he asked as Matt landed in his lap.

"Yeah, Dad that was my fault. I should have been more aware of the time especially with everything going on. I'm beginning to remember things and I'm learning more and more about our past." He said wincing as he sat down. "There is one thing that stands out."

"What is that?"

"How much you loved me. The castle in my book that I showed you has haunted me and tonight I remembered why."

"What castle?" Sookie asked.

"One in Romania, I was there being watched by some vampires."

"I recently recalled that too," Eric said thoughtfully thinking it odd that memories were flooding back to both of them. "I had left him the care of several vampires who I trusted but the problem with that scenario is they offer no protection if Captain Wanderer over there strays out into the sunshine."

"It only happened a couple of times," Matt admitted his cheeks turning rosy. "It's hard to stay inside all day."

"I bet it is, what happened?" Sookie asked.

"I was outside and the sun was going down I knew if I was caught outside alone I would be in trouble so I was running back to the castle when a group of people began to head my way. I was already in the clearing near the castle probably about two hundred yards or so from the entrance and my safety when they descended."

"Who were they?"

"Witches I guess." Matt said leaning back into Eric.

"Or one in particular and her entourage." Eric stated the memory vivid in his eyes.

"Antonia?" Sookie asked already knowing the answer.

"She would never give up," Eric said shaking his head.

"I was running as fast as I could which is pretty fast, but one of her flunkies was catching up to me on his horse when something grabbed my ankle. I thought I was going to die right then there and I was so sorry that I hadn't listened. But suddenly I was lifted up and carried at amazing speed across the field."

After a pause that had Sookie on edge Eric picked up the story. "I came out of the ground as I felt Matthew pass over me. I had made it habit to be nearby so I could check on him."

"The sun wasn't down yet and I could see the steam rise from his skin, feel him burning, yet he wouldn't stop he ran into the woods and put me at the top of a tall tree. I waited two hours before he came back for me."

"The first hour was while we took care of the intruders and made sure the area was clear, the second hour was so I didn't kill him myself," Eric chuckled.

"He did come back and get me down."

"We had a long talk and then I realized that I had to stay away from him."

"But why you saved him?" Sookie asked.

"Because the two of us together seemed to put a strong signal that she zeroed in on every time; once I left the area she struggled locating him again. I left him behind and just kept going. I put it all out my mind, I was helpless for the first time in my life and it embittered me. She took my life away and I just latched onto that hatred."

"It was the next best thing she could do next to killing you," Sookie surmised. "I hope you keep remembering things, these stories are great. You risked your true death to carry your son to safety. What about Antonia?"

"She escaped, was long gone before I could get back. She has slipped my grasp ever since."

"Until the other day," Matt added. He stood up and picked up his paper off the coffee table and turned around towards Sookie and Eric, "thanks for signing this."

"Why so sad? Was I too harsh?" Eric asked concerned.

"Well you kinda had to be or what would be the point. No it has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?" Sookie asked.

"I've been talking to the math teacher at school. He teaches at the college too and has these theories and equations for all kinds of things. He had been working out specific dates for things a long time ago, like back in our time and I plugged some numbers into his equation and if its right then I'm only fourteen," Matt lamented.

Eric drew his mouth down and then scrunched his lips. "Sorry about that."

"You knew I was only fourteen?" he gasped.

"You were so desperate to be older that we bumped your age up six months. You kept nagging about your birthday and we were down south and you thought it was spring and were certain you were eight instead of seven and a half. Your mother and I just couldn't bear to tell you any differently. But we can still call you fifteen, in fact the only that says you aren't, is a mathematical equation."

"You do look more like fourteen," Sookie said with compassion. "But you are a sophomore no matter what and will be the youngest senior in Bon Temps history."

"Yeah great, like I won't stand out already now I find out I'm barely freshman age."

"It's all relative son," Eric added hating to see the disappointment in his sons eyes. "Head to bed, I'll check on you later."

After Matt went upstairs Sookie turned to Eric, "so he is only fourteen?"

"Yeah, and wait until he finds out that is only the first of many lies."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have to remember more. But I'm afraid what we have come to believe has been nothing but lies. Our memories are pushing away the past we had been led to believe."

"I'll say the story from before was that you were a hateful, vicious father who never wanted anything to do with your son."

"Right, it is what we believed; it is what she had us believe."

"But this is the true Eric Northman I can feel it. Who is she?" Sookie asked but Eric was too lost in thought to respond.


	14. The Evil and Ugly World

**The Evil and Ugly World**

Life quickly got tumultuous as Antonia turned up the heat by sending out a spell for all vampires to walk in the sun. Eric with the protection of Sookie and Matt was able to stay in his cubby and safe despite his efforts to get outside. As he lay sleeping after the fight Sookie followed Matt upstairs into the kitchen.

"So what is with this bitch?" she asked her face a fiery mask.

"Well she's a bitch. She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants."

"And what exactly is that?"

"All the vampires dead. She is evil and spiteful and has chewed on hatred for five hundred years."

"Who exactly is she to you?"

Matt was caught off guard by the specificity of the question and he feared his hesitation would cause Sookie to suspect something but she was far too caught up in her own world of anger to notice. "We share history, do you remember what I told you about my mother and Eric when we first met in your kitchen?" He began realizing now was the time to come to terms with his memories and the deceit that had been implanted long ago.

"You said your mother had been a witch and tricked your father into getting her pregnant and you spent your life running away from him," she said beginning to slow down realizing that the information conflicted.

"I thought you might come to me seeing the conflict but you have to understand that was my memory it was what I had been led to believe for centuries it has only been recently that I discovered the truth."

"That Eric had been kind and gentle and that you had been a family?"

"Exactly, this witch is full of power and she controlled me and my truths for far too long. When I saw her again her grasp slipped and the spell she put on my father had side effects she didn't intend."

"Like you both began to remember your past?"

"Right, what I told you was what I truly believed for most of my life but the I realized it was only because it was what I had been told."

"Didn't you suspect she would lie to you?"

"You have to understand she can come in any form she wants, I had no idea it was her. She put me under some kind of spell and filled my head full of lies and I believed them."

"Of course you did, anybody would have. But," Sookie began hesitantly, "how can you be sure what you remember now is the truth?"

"Because it is in my heart, I can feel it and I know exactly what happened to make Eric turn into the harsh vampire he is."

"What?" Sookie asked as Matt jumped up. "Did she kill your mother?"

Matt looked like a lost soul. He nodded a slight no.

"So Eric did?"

Matt stood his eyes reflected a mind churning relentlessly active for five hundred years and showing no signs of slowing down. It was unsettling to see the energy behind those calm blue eyes. Sookie felt uneasy but before she could react Matt took off running faster than she could comprehend.

Sookie was lost but one thing that was becoming clear was that a battle would be taking place and taking place soon. The witch wasn't going to give up and the vampires weren't going to go easily. She had tried to make them walk in the sun, to be sucked into some bizarre vortex and nearly killed Sookie in a ring of fire and that had just been the beginning. Matt had been tight lipped about any other details or what had sent him running that day. She had a feeling he was trying to protect her but she feared there was nothing that could keep her safe from the violence to come.

Days had turned into weeks and each day was met with uneasiness and fear. Eric was very sweet but unsteady with what was going on around him. Matt was hyper alert and acted like a cat waiting for a predator to sweep down. One evening before the sun went down she saw his back pack lying near the table. She opened it up and began to go through it. There were several graded papers all marked with A's or B's, a couple of books and a few folders along with an unmarked envelope. She looked around to see if Matt was anywhere around and once she was satisfied that she was alone she turned the envelope over and pulled out its contents. On a lone piece of paper was scribbled: _quoniam punitio non refertur primo & per se in correctionem & bonum eius qui punitur, sed in bonum publicum ut alij terreantur, & a malis committendis avocentur. _She stared at the words and finally gave up realizing it was of absolutely no help to her. She noticed the writing was not Matt's and wondered where he had gotten it. She had been so wrapped up in thought she hadn't noticed him standing there quietly staring at her.

"Oh," she gasped, "you scared me. Um I was just seeing if you had any homework and I thought maybe this was a permission slip or something, but I'm guessing it's not," she laughed awkwardly.

"No it's not," Matt said taking it from her.

"What is it?"

"A reminder."

"Of what, from whom?" She asked causally. "Oh and in what language?"

Matt looked stern as he looked down at the note and then back at Sookie. He looked up at the clock and swallowed. "It's in Latin from an ancient text."

"Of course it is and what text would that be?" she asked forcing a smile.

"From the handbook that inquisitors used back in the late 1500's."

"Oh inquisitors?"

"Yeah like from the inquisition when the church ran around and killed witches and suspected witches. Translated it says; _for punishment does not take place primarily and per se for the correction and good of the person punished, but for the public good in order that others may become terrified and weaned away from the evils they would commit. _It's from Antonia; I believe she is speaking of vampires. She's not done with her fight and this is a long way from over."

"Why is she doing this why did she go looking for what she doesn't even like?"

"Revenge, continuing her hatred? People will see what they want to see and won't give up until they find it."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Nietzsche once said, 'the Christian resolve to find the world evil and ugly, has made the world evil and ugly.' She needs to find what destroyed her she needs to see what she wants to see."

"You speak Latin," Sookie asked suddenly realizing he had translated the note.

"I've had a lot of spare time in my life. Dad was a stickler for languages he wanted me to blend in no matter what country I was in. It's easier to hide if you speak the language."

It was becoming quite clear that the two sides; witches on one and vampires on the other were coming to an impasse. Sookie explained to Eric his warrior past and how there was really no other choice but to fight. Antonia wasn't leaving and things were just getting worse. The vampires had no idea what was coming next and were getting mighty tired of the onslaught of assaults. Matt had been forbidden from going anywhere near Antonia and had abided by his father's command more out of fear as to what Antonia might do rather than his father. But he knew a showdown was in the works and nothing could change it. It was his fault all of it, his past coming back to haunt the innocent along with the not so innocent. He had given thought to just going with her but knew even in his altered state that Eric would follow and be no match for the powerful witch. He had never felt so caught in the middle in his life there was no simple answer and no easy ending. People were dying, vampires were burning and it was because of him that she had found a home in Bon Temps. There was no way he couldn't be a part of this, it was on him to finish it once and for all.

Matthew stared down at his lunch tray pushing the sloppy bits of so called food around. "You have to eat, you are too skinny. If you don't get some meat on your bones you'll have to talk to the school psychologist," Beth said.

"Why?"

"Cause they'll think your anorexic, you know where you starve yourself to stay thin," she hinted.

"I don't starve myself to stay thin; I don't eat because it's crap."

"True enough, but eat more at home then. I mean I've seen you naked and I like what I see but I'm just sayin' you might start drawing attention."

Matt looked around at the nearby tables to see if anybody had heard her remark concerning their most intimate moments; he apparently considered their private moments a little more private than Beth did. Convinced that nobody had paid the least bit of attention he turned his attention back to Beth. "It's all crap, the vegetables taste like cardboard, the fruit like nothing at all. The meat though plentiful gives me a stomach ache and everything else is too salty or sweet."

"I guess your picky then, my momma always told me I was picky but it has helped me stay thin," she said scooping up a spoonful of Matt's pudding. "You seem preoccupied, what's wrong?"

Matt opened his mouth but closed it again and pushed his lunch tray away from him. "There's going to be a big battle tonight, one my dad forbids me from being in but I'm going to anyway. If I could just persuade Antonia to leave maybe nobody on either side will have to die."

"Oh okay, what's the battle about?" Beth asked slurping down the chocolate dessert as if Matt was speaking of a television show.

"It simply amazes me what humans choose to see; vampires, werewolves, shifters and witches everywhere and they go about their business without a care just as long as they can sit down to their favorite nightly television show."

Beth shook her head and smiled. "I know vampires are around they drink that Trublood stuff so they don't kill us all but the others I think you are making up."

"Why do you say that? If there can be vampires why not the others?"

"I don't know, just cause we haven't seen them I guess."

"Would you know a vampire if you saw one?"

Beth merely shrugged. "Probably not unless they showed their fangs."

"And what you don't know can hurt you."

"What are you talking about, are you going to meet up with a vampire or something?"

Matt looked at her his face etched in frustration. "I meet with one every night."

"But how?" she asked her words quiet and frightened.

"I can't believe I said that, never mind, forget everything I told you. I have to go," Matt said getting up.

"You can't leave, you'll get detention," she shouted after him but Matt just kept walking.


	15. And The Blood Will Flow

**And The Blood Will Flow**

The vampires and witches were lined up and ready to kill. The night was black, the moon hovering but refusing to shine down on the festivities. Matt took in a deep breath suddenly feeling as if it was hundreds of years in the past. The primal emotions of creatures that were thought not to exist were primed and ready for release. There would be casualties Matthew just hoped he none would be from his side.

It began as many previous battles had with the typical trash talk a moment of complete silence then the two sides hurtling themselves at each other in full force. Matt was on the fringes hoping Eric wouldn't sense his presence; his father definitely didn't need to be distracted. The Eric of old in true Viking fashion would have already mopped up half the participants by now, but the current softer Eric was tentative and unsure. He had already ripped the hearts out of a few witches and bitten another but Matt didn't think he had what was needed to protect himself from Antonia. Matt stepped back into the shadows when he sensed Sookie was in trouble. He ran to where he felt her presence and saw her lying on the ground blood leaking from her lower abdominal region. Her face reflected the shock both physical and emotional as he began to walk towards her. Sookie saw Matt coming her way relieved that somebody had discovered her fallen body when she heard motion from a different direction. When she looked back Matt was gone; he had simply disappeared.

The teen slid down the stone, feeling its smooth coolness on his back. The moon was now full and sharing its light with him as the darkness crept into his heart. Sookie had been shot, his father was most likely still in danger and he had run away. He had to stop and think put all the pieces together, something wasn't making sense. His memories had been coming back fast and furious and none of them matched what he had believed for years and there is only one being he knew that was capable of that. He recalled the off handed comment he had made to Sookie days earlier and it all fit together. He had a date with a witch who had clouded his mind for far too long.

He ran in the darkness adjusting to the lack of light as the moon no longer befriended him. He saw Antonia showing an evil grin as Eric was down on his knees. "He's mine now Matthew, all mine."

"He'll never be yours, you may get him to do your bidding but he'll never by yours. You aren't going down tonight but you will not win I'll be sure of it. What you're doing is wrong and you know that but you can't stop anymore you have become worse than any vampire. If it's me that you want stay here and I'll be back, we'll end this tonight," Matt yelled.

"I have what I want," Antonia said looking down at Eric. "He'll do just fine."

Matthew looked down at his father who was motionless and took no notice of his presence. "You can't have him he's mine and I'm his and somehow I'll break your spell. I know what you did to us, I had no idea you were capable of hating those who have done nothing to you. You made me believe my father had no love for me; for hundreds of years I thought he had nothing but contempt for me but finally I have been able to see the truth." Antonia cocked her head unsure of what he was saying. "Yeah apparently when you wiped out his memory you broke your previous spell. I now know the truth, more of it every day. You stole my life from me."

"And now that you know the truth I'm stealing your father," she said her smile arrogant.

"I won't let you win; you have taken enough from my family."

"Big threats from such a little boy," the witch said smiling.

She was right they were merely threats, though he would find a way to make them come true but right now he was needed elsewhere. He looked back at his father, "I'll figure something out." He walked over looking down at the top of Eric's head, Matt then leaned down and with his mouth by his father's ear he whispered, "fader älska du, Jag frälsa eder" in Swedish meaning; father I love you, I will save you.

"What did you say to him?" Antonia hissed.

"The truth," Matt said confidently. He then took off running at full speed towards Bills house and Sookie. "So who are we going to pray to?" Alcide was asking.

"Finally I'm the answer to someone's prayers," Matt said rolling up his sleeve as he stepped into the room.

"She won't take it, I've tried besides my blood is more powerful than yours," Bill explained.

Undaunted Matt slid in next to Sookie shoving his forearm in Bill's face. "Bite me."

"I just told you," Bill continued.

"Trust me," Matt said widening his eyes.

"Try it what else to we have to lose," Alcide implored.

Bill shook his head but sunk his teeth into Matthew's wrist. "Make sure you explain this to your father," he said after he finished.

"You'll have a lot more to worry about than this," Matt said placing his wrist on Sookie's lips. "Come on, take it," he encouraged.

"I'm telling you she won't," Bill stated.

But suddenly a drop found its way into her mouth and she began to slurp up Matt's offering. Alcide stepped closer to get a better view. "Well I'll be, she must like the unleaded better."

"I'm a half-breed too; it's like matching blood types. I'm her favorite flavor," Matt said a satisfied look on his face.

Sookie drank and then continued to doze but her color looked much better and everybody relaxed for the moment. "I think she'll be okay," Bill said after checking on her again.

Matt sat down and sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what can you tell us?" Alcide asked.

"Way more than you care to hear," Matt began. He explained his epiphany as best he could and what the ramifications might be.

"So you're saying Antonia placed you both under a spell so that you didn't remember your past together." Bill stated.

"Exactly, she twisted our memories into something unrecognizable; she basically tore our relationship apart. Separate we were much more vulnerable or easier to keep track of, I'm not sure what her motivation was. I think she just hated the fact that we had love for one another. She couldn't bear to see what she never had."

"So when she wiped out Eric's memory, you started to remember the truth?" Alcide asked.

"Slowly and then more and more, it came much faster to me but my father began to remember things too. I wasn't certain what was true at first but now I'm sure."

"How?" Alcide asked.

"Ever since I was reunited with Eric my past began to feel like a story that I had been told over and over but had lost substance. Once he lost his memory I suddenly saw my true father again and my past seemed real, true for the first time. He began to see it to, recalling things as I was. I know what is real."

"But now Antonia put another spell on him?" Bill asked getting up and pacing the room.

"Yeah, he is totally under her control, I'm not sure what Eric you'll get but I do know one thing; he will do whatever she tells him. And that your highness places you in danger."

"Yeah I would imagine it does." Bill said looking out the window.

"It won't be tonight; she'll wait and gauge his allegiance before she puts him to the test. But I would watch your back," Matt said getting up and heading to the front door.

Bill got up and blocked his path. "I think it best if you stay here."

"Sookie will be okay she just needs to rest."

"I promised your father that if anything were to happen to him I would take care of you."

Matthew stepped back and then smiled. "Sign of a good father, in case you still had any doubts."

"Yes it is a sign of a good father," he agreed. "And it is something I intend to honor."

"I have school tomorrow."

"I'll write you a note," Bill stated clipping his words. "You can have the first bedroom on the right," he said pointing to the stairs. "I'll be taking the first watch and Alcide will have the daytime shift so don't get any ideas. We need to stay together right now; all of us."

"Okay then, but I have a history test the day after tomorrow," the teen said as he spun around and headed up the stairs.

Two mornings later as Alcide drove Matt to school he kept giving him sideways glances. Matt sighed and looked over at his chauffer. "You don't believe me?"

Alcide shook his head, "I do believe you, love changes a man in many ways, gives him a purpose."

"But makes you wonder if the spell is totally responsible for him being such an asshole?"

Alcide couldn't keep his smile in. "Yeah actually."

"I doubt that's all the spell, it just manipulated our memory. All those years I thought he despised my existence, wanted little to do with me. I felt like such a burden. But it wasn't true," Matt said still giddy with his discovery and realization all his recent memories were in fact true. "But he has been through enough tragedy and that has affected him, turned him bitter and angry. Our last family moment wasn't one to be treasured."

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"That my friend is a story for another day," Matt said suddenly looking serious and saddened.

Quickly changing the subject the werewolf leaned across the seat as Matthew climbed out. "Did you study for your test?"

"Nah didn't need to, I was there," the boy said his smile creeping back to his lips.

"Hey, I'll pick you up after school; 3:15."

"I can walk."

"I'll be back," Alcide confirmed sternly."

"Fine, just go back and be with Sookie," Matt replied. He then slammed the car door and made his way to the school.


	16. Love is a Battlefield

**Love is a Battlefield**

Sookie had healed quickly and nearly completely but was also being held hostage by the vampire werewolf duo. Matt had spent much of yesterday explaining everything to her; the first spell, the effect of the second spell and finally the latest invocation that came the night before. She took it all in stride but like everyone else wondered just what Eric was now capable of.

Alcide picked Matthew up who grudgingly got into the car. The werewolf couldn't help but smile at the teens contempt. Life is complicated enough but being a non-aging immortal half vampire teen couldn't be easy. "How much longer do I have to stay imprisoned? I mean Bill can't enjoy having me around."

"He's fine with you staying at the house and I don't think he'll allow you to go off by yourself. He stands by his promises."

"What if something happens and my dad doesn't…well come back?"

"Eric will come back; Sookie has been trying to figure out a way to help him."

"No offense but Antonia has been yanking chains for hundreds of years. It isn't going to be simple to outsmart her or outduel her. First we have to figure out how and where she is going to use my father."

"Don't forget about why," Alcide said easing the car around the corner.

"I know why…she is going after Bill."

"You're certain?"

"Sure, you start at the top, take out the king of Louisiana with his sheriff doing the honors and the whole pyramid will just sort of fall apart. How can anyone feel safe after that? Panic ensues and its easy pickings. I've been around long enough to notice patterns."

"Bill is supposed to speak at some damn thing Nan cooked up to show alliance between the public and the vampire community."

"Well then I would say that would be a great place to start," Matt explained leaning his head against the head rest.

"You won't be starting anywhere, you can't be a part of this," he clarified.

"Au contraire my fuzzy friend, I have too much to lose if anything goes awry. I don't want my father to kill anybody and I don't want him to die so since my investment is rather large I plan to be front and center."

"We can't let anything happen to you, what if Eric happens to kill you. He is under a very strong spell."

"I'm well aware of what he is capable of; I've seen him in action before."

"What does that mean?"

"Same story as before and it is still for another day." They rode the rest of the way in silence both afraid of what the other might say so they stayed quiet. When Matt walked in the front door he found Sookie sitting on the edge of the couch deep in thought.

"Hey kid," she said smiling. "How's your wrist?" She asked nodding towards his bandaged arm. He had wrapped the bite wound up with gauze and then placed an Ace bandage over it so it merely looked like a sprain which was much easier to explain than a bite to the wrist.

"Nearly healed; another day or two and it will be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Trying to figure out a way to get Eric back unharmed."

"I think it's doable," he said quietly so Alcide wouldn't overhear. "We just have to work together."

Later Alcide who had been working outside came in to find Sookie and Matt sitting on the floor facing each other Matt having one hand palm side up with Sookie's hand on top of it with their other hands doing the exact opposite. Their eyes were closed and they seemed to be in deep concentration. He stood motionless and discreet. "Just picture your light as a ball of energy that you can control. It will work fiercely for you but you must use it wisely. Let it build up and then keep it there," Matt was saying. "Do you feel it?"

Sookie pulled her hands away and laid them on her stomach. "I think I do."

"You have to know it's there, make it be there don't take no for an answer. You are in control not Antonia."

She nodded and took a deep breath. Al noticed Matt's lips silently moving. More spells he feared but he was in no position to say the boy didn't know what he was doing. Finally they seemed satisfied and parted slowly standing up.

The scene was complete chaos as humans and vampires running amuck Bill continually flying over Matt's head and Eric doing his best to follow the letter of Antonia's demands. Matt tried to fight his way through the crowd and get to his father but he was just too small to compete in the pandemonium. He looked up at Marnie who housed Antonia and he glared the best he could. He could hear her whisper in his ear to join his father and join her. Suddenly he heard Sookie yell and looked over to see Eric ready to stake Bill through the heart, the next thing he knew Sookie had shot her energy at Eric breaking the spell.

Eric saw his memories fly by including his parents, Godric, holding his newborn son his wife and making love to Sookie; all of the most important things in his life. He shook the cobwebs out as he looked over at the woman who broke the spell and his mirror image staring back at him.

"That was fantastic Sookie, see I knew you could do it," Matt complimented.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Matthew," she said her words laced with disappointment causing Bill to look confused.

"The plan was for her to do that to Antonia, hopefully it would at the very least incapacitate her at best kill her but either way it would have broken the spell. The primary objective was to break the spell and save you and others," Matt said looking around.

Nan was hissing at Bill about image as everybody began to get up and dust off. Humans and vampires were scattered everywhere and the debris field was huge. Matt stepped over a fallen microphone stand and looked over at Eric who appeared as if he had gone twelve rounds with Satan.

Sookie made her way over to Matt and looked saddened. "I just reacted, I didn't think," she said touching his arm. She looked up at the blue eyes that seemed to instantly soothe, she felt a distinct tingling in her hand where she touched him.

"You did great, we'll leave Antonia for another day," Matt assured her.

She quickly pulled her hand away and turned to check on Bill as Eric stepped towards his son. "You okay?"

Matt nodded. "You?"

"I guess, I feel like I've been in a blender."

"You kinda have, we have a lot to talk about," Matt explained.

Eric looked puzzled but pulled his son close and the boy suddenly knew everything would be okay.

The next few days were time to get reacquainted with each other as personalities and memories were finally real. Eric seemed to come out with a somewhat loving center coated in crusty outer layer. It was clear he loved his son very much but it was also clear that didn't mean he didn't have high expectations. His severity was still clearly carried proudly on his shoulders but Matt could see beyond it and knew he had a place in the non-beating heart.

"She isn't going to give up ya know," Matt said one evening.

"Ya? Since when do you say ya?" Eric asked.

"Sorry, _you_ know," he adjusted.

"Yes I'm aware that she isn't going to go away."

"What does she want?" Sookie asked.

"Me, Matthew, you…take your pick," Eric stated. "I doubt she cares much anymore, she wants some kind of trophy, she has dedicated too much to go home empty handed."

They soon realized that Eric couldn't have been more right.


	17. And The Fire Grows

**And The Fire Grows**

Finally the confrontation Matt had been waiting for was at hand. Matt and Antonia stood circling around each other their eyes burning into one another. "You have seen him; he has no love for anything or anyone. I gave him the reprieve to be his old self but as you can see once the spell is broken and he is back in control he returned to how he desires to be." She said speaking of Eric.

"You made him that way," Matt accused.

"No it was you, it was because he cared about you and your mother and where you invest your love you invest your life and his investments didn't quite cash in," Antonia said in a harsh whisper.

"I remember," Matt said thrusting his chin towards her, "I remember that night, it's crystal clear – all of it."

The witch just shook her head, "no, not possible you were half dead by your father's hands I might add."

Sookie inhaled deeply at hearing those words. But Matt marched on. "I see it as if it were yesterday…

it was you," Matt hissed after losing himself in memory for a moment. "You orchestrated the whole thing and I will never forgive you for it!" He screamed with the rage that his father had once held.

"He bit you but you never turned." Antonia asked her voice barely above a whisper attempting to take herself from the center of the conversation.

"No, I didn't but you succeeded in ruining our lives, my mother dead, me immortal and separating me from my father twisting our memories."

"See it was only your mother's love that he felt never love for you."

"No," Eric stated making everyone suddenly aware of his presence. "I placed him with those I could trust and I tracked behind him to ensure his safety. It quickly became clear that the two of us together provided enough of a force for you to track. I realized that we could not stay together. So for his safety I left him. And I turned into what I am now. I had lost everything – again and couldn't pretend it would be okay. But after meeting Sookie for the first time for whatever reason I began to think of Matthew more and more until it got to the point I needed him with me; missing him so much that I could no longer take it."

"And I guess he was right we are easy to track when we are together because it only took about a year for your ass to show up," Matt stated with teenage antipathy. "You are nothing but spiteful hatred. I am sorry you were killed but what you have done in revenge is on you. You have killed and ruined and are far worse than those that took your life. You have forgotten who you were, that you had healed before you killed, you delivered me for God's sake, gently taking me from my mother's womb. And now, now you are just monster. You have forgotten your roots, your humanity."

Eric stepped over to his son and pulled him close his arm draped over Matt's shoulder and on his chest as Antonia just stood absorbing the words just spoken to her. She smiled aware that the boy had elected to keep some secrets. But his words did have an impact one that hit her head on. She was alone and only fear kept her followers close, she was tired of keeping up such a façade it was wearing her down. She hadn't ever loosened her grip of hatred long enough to examine anything.

"I can't be anybody but who I am," she whispered.

"You can let go and start over, fresh, you have to see things in a different light; this has gotten you nowhere," Matt said. "I'm sorry Aya but there's no room for you in this world anymore."

"Why are you here?" she finally asked him.

"To kill you," Matt replied.

The witch seemed to stop and think about the words she had just heard. "This will end tonight and then I will be gone," she stated turning and running towards Moongoddess Emporium mumbling as she went. Eric went to follow her and realized he couldn't move.

"She has me trapped," he said bewildered.

"Me too," Bill realized.

Sookie and Matt looked at each other and realized they weren't bound by whatever spell Antonia had cast. "I guess it's up to us," Matt said heading across the street.

"No, I forbid you," Eric yelled. "This is what she wants; she wants us trapped so she can have you."

"There isn't much of choice, we have to try. Despite her claim she won't leave until she is forced to and this will end tonight," Matt replied as he continued to walk towards the building.

"Uh oh," Lafayette said as he peeked out the window.

"What?" Jesus asked as his phone chimed indicating he had received a text.

"Here comes Marnie and she looks pissed. There are vampires across the street but they're just standing there and Sookie isn't far behind Marnie and Matt Northman is playing with his phone," Lafayette explained.

Jesus was well aware of Matt and his phone as he reread the message from the boy, "_the time is now, I can't do it without you_."

"Who is that from, cause right now isn't really the time to chit chat with the outside world," Lafayette said.

"Matthew Northman; he came to talk to me several days ago."

"About what?"

"He needs my help."

"For what?" he asked getting frustrated with the short sided conversation.

"To kill Antonia."

"Say what?"

"With the right words and magic we can separate her from Marnie. She has poured herself so fully into her that once we take her from the body she will not be able to stay around for long."

"And you know how to do this?"

"Matt will help me."

Lafayette rolled his eyes as he spun away from his friend unsure of what the next several minutes would entail. Jesus began to focus and say words Lafayette didn't understand. He heard Sookie's voice and was nearly knocked over as Matt ran into the room.

"Damn you're fast for a white boy."

Matt fell to his knees next to Jesus and began his own incantation in another language he guessed as Latin. "You two better hurry cause Sookie's about to burn up out there."

Outside Eric and Bill could feel Sookie's fear but were unable to cross the imaginary magic line. "She's petrified," Eric said.

"What can Matthew do?" Bill asked.

"I really don't know," Eric said pacing.

Jesus' voice was changing into something unearthly and Matt was mumbling louder and faster. Suddenly the boy leapt up and threw his body into Lafayette just as fire rushed from Jesus who suddenly looked as if he had donned a Halloween mask.

In the other room Antonia split from Marnie and looked more relieved than anything else. The barrier outside had broken and Bill and Eric rushed in. Matt stumbled out looking as if he had just taken a lap around the world.

Bill raised his gun and was prepared for retribution when Sookie stopped him swearing it had only been Marnie. Eric looked to his son who nodded in agreement. They decided that Marnie's death would suffice but suddenly Roy was feeling all brave and stood in front of her. Unfortunately for him it was the last thing he ever did.

Despite being quite schooled in vampire vengeance Matt was somewhat repulsed with his father's actions as his face scrunched up in abject disgust as Eric slurped from Roy's heart. Once he was clear Bill opened fire.

"Well glad that's all over," Eric said continuing to lick his fingers.

The group slowly disbanded eyeing the vampires and Matthew as well. Sookie stepped over to the boy and put her arm around him. "I so need a vacation," she sighed.

"Me too," Matt agreed.

"Not a bad idea," Eric said looking around at the carnage.

Sookie looked confused imagining a cruise with a vampire. "No not with me, I think it would do Matthew some good to get back to his roots; perhaps visit his mother's grave. There is no flight that can take me from beginning to end in the darkness and going in a coffin is risky. Last guy I knew traveled that way got transferred to the wrong airport and ended up in Beijing instead of Bucharest; not a pretty picture."

"So what are you saying?" Sookie asked.

"Well when this is over maybe you could escort Matthew back home."

"Sure," she answered excitedly. "Where is home, Sweden?"

"No, Scotland," Matt answered. "She's buried in Scotland."

"I've never been overseas."

"Well here's your chance. Matthew is very familiar with the area; speaks the accent and will be a great tour guide. It's my belated homecoming gift to you."

Bill wasn't sure what to think but realized a break would be a great thing for her and was pleased that Eric wouldn't be along on the journey.

"Wait you said when this is over, isn't it over now?" Sookie asked looking down at Marnie's body.

"Doubtful," Matthew sighed. "She had every bit as much rage as Antonia which is why she was attracted to Marnie in the first place. It would surprise me if she just floated on to the next world."

"So what does that mean?" Tara asked stepping around Roy's remains.

"It means be ready," Eric stated. 

But days later, despite their best efforts at preparedness Bill and Eric found themselves in a very difficult situation tied to a pole surrounded by logs just begging to be set afire. And even with their fate at hand Eric and Bill still found the energy to argue about which one should sacrifice their progenies as they waited for the barbeque to begin. Suddenly they both sensed Sookie coming towards them. They turned their heads quickly and in unison. Then Eric bared his fangs as he saw his son overtake the small group.

"Matthew, I told you to stay away," he growled.

"I know the magic, I have to be here."

"No you don't, I'm telling you right now to leave and take Sookie with you."

"Sorry Dad but that's a negative and you really aren't in a position to order me around," Matt said smiling.

"Oh…boy," Eric said biting his lip, "but if I get out of this I will be and let me warn you now you will have parts of you on fire."

"Look forward to it Pops," Matt replied as Sookie gave him a sympathetic look.

Eric shook his head in anger. The last thing he wanted was to have his son watch him die or be in harm's way. He had explicitly told the boy to steer clear of any danger and yet here he was refusing to do what he was told.

But before the vampire could stew on his son's disobedience Lafayette appeared and the fun began. With the short conversation full of hatred over the flames began to shoot up the pyre. Sookie took her stance and looked back at Matt for encouragement; he nodded his head and despite protests from Tara she sent her now famous ball of light out knocking Lafayette down. The screams along with the flames were beginning to gather strength and Matt was trying to maintain a cool exterior while his father and Bill were in agony.

The cry to hold hands went out and Tara begrudgingly took Matt's hand and quickly dropped it as it felt hot and tingly to her. "Sorry, I'm a bit upset." He said reaching for her hand again. She refused so he wiped it on his jeans and forced it into hers. "We don't have time for your refusal." He grabbed her hand and she was relieved that it was much cooler to the touch.

"What the hell was that?"

"I get worked up sometimes…magic is hot stuff," Matt replied as Lafayette looked up with the strange looking masked face. "Oh I hate when that happens."

"Yeah me too," Tara said in between chants.

Matt looked down and closed his eyes and suddenly they weren't alone as the cemetery seemed to cough up many of its residents. His hands began to heat up again causing his partners to drop them, but the link was no longer needed.

Sookie reacted to her grandma showing up and suddenly Marnie and Antonia were facing off. Matt moved closer keeping a close eye on his ancient Aunt. She gave him a gentle smile. "Nephew I assure you it is okay," she said looking over at the now extinguished vampires. "I will leave you to be with your father. I'm sure he will take great care of you. I took my own hatred and spread it far too wide and enveloped the one I wanted to protect the most. I'm still not a fan of him or his kind, but you are far too special in this world not to be sheltered. When you were born there was suddenly something new to this realm and well I couldn't stand the thought of it being in the hands of a blood sucker, then before I knew it I couldn't stand anything." She then turned towards Marnie. "I cannot let you follow the path that I had for over four hundred years; I can tell you know it will get you nowhere. Let me spare you the pain and anguish."

"But I have power now, I have left my pathetic past behind."

"And you still will leave it behind. Take the gift that has been offered to you," Matt said his eyes gentle and sad.

"They will stay here forever and there is no victory in that; as Matthew has said take the blessing that has been offered to you."

Marnie finally decided she had no other choice but didn't go quietly. Antonia satisfied that her work was done went over to Matthew causing Bill to glare angrily at her, she stood with her mouth nearly touching his year and frantically whispered. He pulled back before she was done and looked distant and frustrated his lips were tight and he shook his head. Antonia looked deflated but backed away.

After Antonia left Sookie had a hard time saying goodbye to her grandma while Tara was having a hard time waking her cousin up. Matt's attention quickly turned back to the locals. He looked over at the fallen man and placed his hand on the man's heart. "He'll be fine and spirit free."

"Don't touch him; this is all your fault, you and your fathers," Tara accused.

"Perhaps it is but we all have our faults. I can help wake him up or we can just leave it to chance," Matt said standing up dusting himself off.

"Then help please," she begged.

"Leave him alone, help him…make your damn mind up," Matt snapped, but it was all talk as he had had no plans on leaving Lafayette's life to chance. He kneeled down again and placed one hand on the man's head and one on his heart and mumbled a few things and suddenly Lafayette drew in a deep breath. Matt stood up and smiled tightly, "you're welcome."

"Hello, we're feeling a bit crispy up here," Eric called out the fire still licking at them.

Matt sighed and hung his head as he knew his evening was going to hold even more joy.

A couple hours later Matt settled down on the front porch after doing yet another lap around the house. He had been banished to the great outdoors while Eric healed and tried to deal with his anger concerning his wayward son who had succeeded in pushing his last button. Eric recalled the last words to his son when the danger had become imminent. "I want you to stay away from the action. Antonia knows you too well and through her Marnie does as well. She may very well go after you in an effort to hurt me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, stay away from the action, I got it," Matthew had replied. But they both knew the words were hollow, but that wasn't going to stop Eric from charging forward with his due diligence.

Matt got up took one more walk around the yard and was trying to decide whether he should chance go in the house yet when Sookie came out crying. He quickly jogged over to her his face etched with concern.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

She answered by sobbing more and pulling him towards her in an embrace. As she wrapped her arms around him she first felt a warmth fill her followed by a tingling sensation like her whole body had fallen asleep. As odd as the feeling was she didn't want to let go; it was as if Matt was filling her with what she had just lost. Her tears continued to fall and Matt felt them soak his shoulders. She hugged him even tighter and suddenly she saw him as an infant, a toddler, a young child his blue eyes filled with curiosity then finally as a teen those eyes now reflecting kindness, patience and tenderness. It was all she could do to let go.

"Tell me what happened," he asked when she finally released him.

Looking at this face it was clear he felt nothing out of the ordinary. "Um, I couldn't pick; I couldn't choose Bill over Eric or Eric over Bill."

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't choose either one," she cried.

"Oh," Matt said quietly.

"I guess we won't be going on that trip," she said trying to smile.

"Don't worry about that. It'll be okay, you just need some time it will get better. I'm sorry it ended up this way."

"They'll hate me."

"I don't think that's possible. I'm sure they are both disappointed but each had time with you and they feel the score is even. Maybe they'll be able to work together as a team now."

"I hope so."

"I'll walk you to your car," Matt offered leading Sookie towards the driveway.

As she opened her car door she had to admit that the few minutes she had spent with the teen helped her immensely. She reached out and took his hand once again feeling warmth and an odd sensation. Perhaps it was because she had drunk some of his blood, perhaps it was something more. She shook her head silently berating herself at feeling any sort of attraction to a mere child. But as she drove away and his form became smaller and smaller in her rearview mirror she realized it wasn't either Bill or Eric that she would miss the most.


	18. Time To Travel part I

**Time To Travel**

Sookie opened her eyes and looked around trying to reconcile herself with her surroundings. She looked up and saw Matthew standing there staring at her. "Good morning," she said stretching her arms, "what time is it?"

"A little after 7:00, you said you wanted an early start," he replied.

"Yes, I do, I didn't come all the way to Scotland to sleep the day away."

"Good, there's towels in the bathroom and Bonnie is in the kitchen when you are ready for breakfast," the boy said as he passed through the doorway.

Sookie forced herself from the warm bed and tucked the sheets and blankets up so she could swing her suitcase on top of the bed. She had been just too tired to unpack the night before. She couldn't believe she was actually here, in Great Britain deep in the Highlands of Scotland. Eric hadn't returned to the house for several days and when he finally did he was alone except for two airline tickets. He kept the conversation short but felt it best that they all took a deep breath from each other and that Matthew really needed some time away from the American South. So not minding a break from everything that had happened in the recent weeks and months as well as not minding spending time with Matthew she was pleased that the trip was still on. She chose a long sleeve shirt and was reaching for a sweatshirt when there was a knock at the door.

The door opened a fraction and a sweater was thrust through the slight opening. "Matthew thought this might work for ya better. There is a chill to the air and this good thick wool," Bonnie the woman of the house said.

"Thank you," Sookie answered taking the sage green sweater from her. She was delighted to find the garment soft and not at all scratchy.

"The secrets in how you wash it," Bonnie said before she retreated down the hallway.

Sookie wasn't quite sure how the woman was related to Matt but she seemed to be some kind of grandniece. She and her husband Liam had sheltered him for years and her mother had done so before her and so on and so forth back too many generations to count. He hadn't strictly stayed here as he hopped around in an attempt to stay hidden from those seeking the half-breed vampire but he said this had always been his favorite and the very place where is mother had died and been buried.

After a morning meal consisting of an oatmeal type substance Sookie joined Matthew who was outside already just looking off into the distance, the family dog prancing around him. She knew this day was very important to him but would be difficult as well. They trudged along the road not speaking as Sookie took in the breath taking beauty that surrounded her. She had never seen such a magnificent landscape. The town as small as it was, was the only area with any type of population around. It was near a loch and what Matt told her was The Minch which looked much like a bay to her and mountains popped up within her view. He said the town hadn't come into existence until sometime in the late 1700's and Gaelic was language of choice for a great many years. She had noticed signs in both English and Gaelic and had continually asked him to read the Gaelic words to her. She quickly found that what the letters spelled out and how they were pronounced were two totally different animals.

Matt who was never able to get more than a few feet away from Moses the Border Collie led their small party seemingly on task and focused yet taking in everything around him. Sookie took deep breaths and believed this was the best air she had ever had the pleasure of breathing. She desperately wished she could bottle it and take it make to the stale humidity that Louisiana seemed to pump out. She could now understand why Matt had such a difficult time adjusting to the weather in her native state. They trekked further outward and what little population there had been thinned down to nothing. She couldn't imagine how sparse it was so many years ago when Matt had been his true age.

They had marched uphill to a breathtaking view of the water around them. The wind was strong and biting blowing Matthew's blond hair in different directions. He turned to her and smiled his blue eyes soft and clear revealing his gentle soul. They came to an area thick with trees where what little sun had struggled to filter its way through the clouds was now obscured by the trees. "She's here, over this way," he said reaching back for her hand.

Sookie took his hand and managed to work her way across the uneven ground until he stopped at a small clearing. "She's here," he said.

She figured it must be vampire senses that allowed him to know but then she saw him look down at a large rock that must have been her grave marker as it was the only stone in the area. "Tell me about that day."

"I find it hard to talk about even now. Suddenly she was gone in one of the most heinous ways; something I can't forgive."

"Did Eric kill her? Was it an accident?" she asked gently.

Matthew knelt down and placed his hands on the large stone. "Yes and that is what makes it so very hard to accept."

They had stayed at the gravesite for a long time. Sookie watched Matthew as he just sat losing himself in his memories. She could only imagine the small house that sat nearby and Eric sitting nearby watching his son play. She had offered an ear to the boy but he continued to refuse to talk. So she just let him remember and deal with it all in his own way.

Finally standing up and wiping tears away the group trooped on walking along Loch Broom. Sookie continued to fall in love with everything she saw. Matt had stayed quiet for the most part alone with his thoughts but he finally perked up and began to talk about what he considered his homeland. He answered questions about the weather, the terrain and the people as Sookie just couldn't seem to learn enough about the area. Finally hunger pains drove them back to the small house for a late lunch. Matt ate the most Sookie had ever seen and Bonnie smiled with satisfaction at the boys robust appetite.

"I've never seen him eat so much," Sookie stated.

"It's the fresh air and the fresh food," Bonnie proclaimed.

Matt excused himself and went back outside to play with Moses whom he had promised a game of fetch while they were out earlier. The dog seemed to be a wonderful presence while Matt dealt with the past.

Sookie helped tidy up and finally working up the courage asked Bonnie about her great Uncle. "I know he is more human than vampire and he seems like a great kid, but…"

"But you want to know if he has a dark side?" Bonnie asked.

"Well yeah," Sookie answered.

"Don't we all have a darkness in us? I have of course only known Matthew for my lifetime, but we played together when I was young. Well it was more that he tolerated me. His knowledge and experiences are so vast it must take great patience to deal with us lowly humans. I had always loved him and trusted him but one day he cemented those feelings."

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"We were in Glasgow visiting some relatives from the other side of my family; they knew Matthew only as a distant cousin. We went out for a walk with my cousin Charles who thought it would be fun to visit the more seedy side of town. Matthew's hackles went up immediately and tried to get me to go back with him; but wanting to appear to cool I refused. It didn't take long before two unsavory characters happened upon us. They clearly had set their sights on me; before I knew it they had knocked Charles down and one had grabbed Matthew and was holding him with his arms behind his back. He had to have been nearly twice Matt's size. The other had pinned me against the wall of the alley they had trapped us in. I thought it was all over," she said stifling a sob.

"I'm so sorry," Sookie offered.

Bonnie took a moment but was able to begin again. "I still can see it as if it happened yesterday, Charlie had hit his face on the pavement but other than that he was fine; he just sat there shaking, useless. The one kept pulling Matthew's hands behind him tighter and tighter. I closed my eyes waiting but the assault never came. When I opened my eyes again Matthew had broken free; he had one boy already unconscious and lying in a heap on the ground, the other was begging for his life when Matthew smacked his head into the brick wall causing him to go down next to his friend. Charles ran off like a scared rabbit and I fell more deeply in love with Matthew that day. So you see he has darkness, but it is only so the light can continue to shine."

Sookie took a deep breath and looked out the window in time to see Matthew throw the ball to Moses again.

"Besides Moses is a great judge of character; he like many dogs can see your soul and he loves Matty more than anybody."

Taking her newfound knowledge to bed with her that night Sookie lay awake for quite a while not having a hard time picturing Matthew as the hero his eyes had said the very same thing to her earlier that day; their clarity proclaiming his decency and righteousness. Nearly asleep he had noticed that all of his relatives Eric included called him by his full name but he had no problem going by Matt by anybody who chose to call him the shortened version. She hadn't thought about how he had to change and adjust on a daily basis; patience wasn't the word. She finally began to drift off to sleep with visions of a half vampire half human in her head.


	19. Time To Travel part II

**Time To Travel II**

Sookie figured it was the chill that woke her up as she pulled her clothing tighter to help ward of the chill. But the big question was she dreaming or was she sleepwalking? She looked forward into the night air her breath revealing itself in small bursts of moist clouds. She felt as if she had fallen into a distant land and though things looked vaguely familiar she knew nothing was as it seemed. Matt was ahead of her by no more than ten yards but the distance was irrelevant as it felt as if he was miles away and unreachable.

Suddenly the darkness began to part by lights hovering in midair. She finally realized as her eyes caught up to the shadows, that a group of people had suddenly descended ahead of her and the lights came from their flaming torches. Her heart began to race as she was suddenly terrified. Matt looked only towards the newcomers and hadn't even acknowledged her existence. The new arrivals began to move in a rhythm as if in a practiced routine until they circled around Matt and swallowed him in their dance. She wanted to turn and run away but she had no idea where she was as nothing that was there earlier in the day revealed itself in this dark night; a deep blackness she had never felt before. She feared if she ran she would never find her world again; so she remained rooted frozen in disbelief. She wanted Matthew to turn around and comfort her, tell her it was okay, but he was beyond that and beyond her she just didn't know if he would ever come back.

The choreography in front of her was beyond alien yet it appeared to be practiced and she began to see the beauty in the movements. The world seemed old and young at the same time and despite of her total helplessness she began to find herself sway with the music that had begun in the distance. A bonfire suddenly flared up from nowhere giving her a better view of the ritual before her. She took a step forward and suddenly Matthew was there smiling holding her hand pulling her towards the action.

"What is this?"

"A piece of my world, it is a pagan ritual from long ago. Let go of your world and come with me," he said handing her a delicate flower that had closed up tight with the chill but was beautiful all the same.

Sookie woke up with a start throwing the blankets off in her rush to sit up. She looked around was relieved to see her modest yet modern surroundings. It had simply been a dream, a very vivid one but a dream nonetheless. She stretched and let her panic recede with the deep breaths that she forced into her lungs. She looked in the mirror and her hair was beyond a sight looking as if she had been standing in the wind instead of sleeping. She shook it off as Matt knocked on the door and asked if she was awake yet. She opened the door to see him smile gently and ask if she slept well. She went to nod that she was just fine when the music from her dream began to pound in her ears and the sight of Matt in the midst of the dancers slammed into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just a dream filled night."

"Was I in it?"

"As a matter of fact you were," she said with a gentle smile. "Let me get cleaned up so you can take me for one last long walk."

Sookie brushed out her hair and scrubbed her face and then dug through her suitcase for something that would keep her warm during her outing. As she sat on the bed to put her shoes on she noticed something sitting on the small dresser. She laced up her shoes and walked over picking up the small but vibrant flower and wondered if Matt had put it there while she was in the bathroom. She twirled it around and smelled its gentle fragrance and headed towards the kitchen.

"What have you got there?" Bonnie asked as Sookie sat down at the table.

"I think Matt put it on my dresser this morning. It's beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before," Sookie said looking at the soft petals which had opened wide.

"None of us have," Bonnie replied a concerned look clouding her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Descriptions, drawings but never one in person nor a true photograph of one."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Sookie said leaning forward intently.

"There were stories, legends about a flower like that. Back when Scotland was under siege by the English," she began.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Scottish history."

"To make a long story short, the English would come and take a man's new bride for a night to dilute our heritage and insert their own. They would also kill anyone who got in their way and stories said they would have no issue with killing children that they came across in their journey; taking as much as they could from each generation."

"That's awful."

"Yes it was, but legend has it that the tears of those mourning what was taken and what was lost fell to the ground and in that place a flower described just like this grew. The locals called it the Highland Rose. One has never been seen by modern folk, they disappeared centuries ago. So you see Matthew couldn't have given it to you."

"Or could he? I mean we can't deny it is sitting here. I had this vivid dream last night, it was if I was just down the road but at the same time I was so far away. Matt was there but he was different; his age but younger at the same time, there were people with torches and they were dancing and there was a big bonfire and it was cold," Sookie explained the story rushing from her.

"All Souls Night," Bonnie gasped.

"What?"

"All Souls Night was a big deal around here, the center of the ceremony was said to be just down the road. It was a pagan festival that happened in the autumn one that would have been popular in Matthew's time."

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked. "I mean of the location and all?"

"Sookie, my family has grown up with Matthew for generations, we are born and die and yet he is the same. He has carried our history on his back and shared it with each passing group."

"So your family has protected him all these years?"

"We have as well as friends of Eric's who would take the night watch if you understand what I mean."

"Vampires."

"Yes, vampires, we took care of his son and he took care of us."

"It wasn't a dream was it? Somehow he got into my head." Bonnie sat quietly looking out the window where Matt was throwing a tennis ball for the dog to chase down. "Didn't he? I mean that has to be it right? He couldn't have actually taken me back in time; right? He isn't capable of that is he?"

Bonnie placed her gaze back on Sookie; "we just don't know what he is capable of."

After a quick breakfast Sookie took a deep breath and headed outside to meet up with Matt. She had enjoyed her time with the boy though it felt odd not having Eric around. But now she saw him through different eyes and she wasn't quite sure what the view afforded.

"You ready to go?" he asked his eyes excited and playful.

"Sure," she said trying to match his mood but falling far short.

They began to amble down the road with Matt charging ahead the dog keeping up with him. He seemed so at home in the environment that was so different from Northern Louisiana. The pine trees, the crisp air, the isolation all seemed to agree with him. Sookie split her time between watching him and the beauty that surrounded her.

"Come over here," he motioned towards the trees. "If you walk up this way you get a great view of the water."

Sookie smiled hesitantly and found her body was just as tentative. Suddenly she wasn't as comfortable with him and desperately wished Eric was around. Matt threw his head to the side indicating for her to follow. She looked into the dense trees and stood her ground.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"What happened to me last night?" she finally asked.

Matt stepped back towards the road his face etched with concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''

"You didn't what; mean to scare the hell out of me? That was you wasn't it? You were responsible for my late night terror weren't you?"

Matt hung his head and finally brought his head up but avoided Sookie's intense gaze. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to show you a piece of my world."

"You can't just throw somebody into that without warning."

"I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Sookie stated trying to look harsh. Matt continued to look at the ground causing her to soften a bit. "What did you do anyway, some kind of mind trick? Were you in my head? I mean you didn't transport me in time did you?"

"Sort of, think of it like a play. The scene is set and the actors are there, I just brought you to a performance."

"It was awfully real."

"Yeah, it kind of was, I can't explain it any better."

"And the flower?"

"A prop, they were real, I used to pick them for my mother," he said his voice cracking. The living yet extinct flower was all too real and sent a shiver up Sookie's spine. "You're afraid of me now aren't you?"

"No, but that was very unsettling and I don't care to go through it again if you don't mind."

"Okay sorry," Matt repeated. "Please don't tell my dad," he begged his blue eyes yearning for her to agree to his plea.

Sookie cocked her head and looked into those blue eyes that were glistening in fear. She stepped towards him and touched his face her fingers trailing down his cheek. "Why do you ask that?"

"He wouldn't be happy that I scared you."

"How much can you do? You were the one that pushed Antonia to leave weren't you?" Matt remained silent confirming her suspicions. "You have a lot of power don't you?"

"More so here, my history is here my mother is buried here, it is my center. As for Antonia I was able to convince her to move on but she was the one who chose to carry it out."

"Out of fear of you?"

"I don't know," he answered looking down again.

"So Eric wouldn't be happy?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't like my abilities being scrutinized or realized by too many."

"He's afraid you are more powerful than he is," Sookie surmised.

Once again Matt shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to find out. He tends to nip things in the bud."

"Well no more surprises and I'll keep this to myself, but listen to me young man this is never to happen again. I like to nip things in the bud as well," she stated looking at him trying to make her eyes hard.

"Yes ma'am," Matt nodded vigorously as Sookie wondered exactly how Eric nipped things in the bud.

"So what was it I witnessed last night?"

"The Pagan festival of All Souls Night, it was my favorite. My mom was very earth centered but she named me Matthew so those I had never met would think me a Christian."

"I see, I think," Sookie said not sure of what all this meant. She began to realize just how complicated Matt and his world were.

They were to leave the next morning and Sookie having her sleep disrupted the night before decided to go to bed early. But as she finished brushing her teeth she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing," Bonnie was saying.

"Just don't tell Eric okay, I already spoke to Sookie about it," Matt replied.

"I won't tell him about your journey but I warn you I will tell him about your other little secret."

"What other secret?"

"I know there is more to this trip than just visiting and what you are thinking is too dangerous."

"How do you know anything?" Matt asked his whisper sounding like a hiss.

"Antonia visited before she went to America; she still wields a lot of power around here. She knew you would eventually begin this quest and wanted me to warn you to stop. Why she thought you would listen to me is a mystery."

Matt thought back to her furious whispers near the pyre back in Louisiana. "Please nephew do not seek what you cannot control; your destiny is just that and not for you to disrupt."

"Matthew please just think about it," Bonnie pleaded.

"Try my destiny on for size and see if you wouldn't try and change it. We'll be leaving early; a car will come for us before 8:00. I thank you so much for your hospitality and I have enjoyed seeing you again."

Sookie went to bed not understanding the pieces of conversation she had managed to overhear. She got back in bed and as hard as she tried she couldn't stay awake to think about it.


	20. Time To Travel III

**A Time To Travel part III**

The next several days took them from the isolated area of the northern highlands to the cities of Inverness, Glasgow and finally to Edinburgh. "I love this country and this city is so beautiful and quaint and charming," Sookie gushed.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome, but we have one more destination," Matt said holding out two tickets. "We leave tonight."

Sookie took the plane tickets and studied them closely. "Sweden? We're going to Sweden?"

"Yep, thought you might like to see Eric's homeland."

"Does he know about this?"

"Don't worry about it, I have lots of friends there that will put us up and how can he be mad that I took you to his native country. Besides, you know me I'm a do it now apologize later kind of guy. It will be fine. It's just for a few days anyway, besides my Swedish is getting rusty," he said smiling.

A day into Sweden and she didn't think Matt's Swedish was the least bit rusty as he fluently chatted away with the locals. Most spoke English in Stockholm but now that they had gone further north, while many could get by with English they much preferred their native tongue. It also seemed that Matt preferred at times that she didn't understand most of the conversation. It took her back to the hushed tones from the kitchen back in Ullapool and made her wonder what he was up to.

They continued once again into a sparsely populated area which made sense as he was constantly in hiding and therefore know people in the nether regions. Matt seemed so at ease flagging down taxis, reading bus schedules and using ATM's, as well trekking through the wilderness that he seemed like the most well rounded teenager ever. They had stopped at the center of whatever town they were in as they need an infusion of cash. Matt stepped up to the cash machine and slid his card in as she stared at the meaningless words popping up on the screen as he pushed buttons and machine fluttered away on the inside finally shoving out many colorful bills. "Eric isn't going to be happy." She said shaking her head.

"Let me worry about him," he said pulling the money out and counting it.

"What is the money called here?"

"Krona and it takes a lot to equal a dollar. Look don't worry about it, Eric told me to come overseas and do what I needed to and go where I wanted to so I can put the whole Antonia thing behind me. So that's what I'm doing." He shoved the money into his pocket and headed towards the main drag. "We need a taxi; I need to say hi to friend about 25 kilometers from here."

"It's good that you're reconnecting with people from your past," Sookie said as they made their way to a street that was full of quaint little shops. She looked around her and realized how easily she could lose Matt as he blended seamlessly into the blond haired sea of humanity. He smiled and gabbed away to those around him like a native, every inch of him oozing essence of Scandinavia. It had been the same way in Scotland only the oozing had had Gaelic overtones. He had been taught and taught well to blend in.

The cab dropped them off on the outskirts of another small town that was inhabited by an older couple who were utterly ecstatic to see him. They spoke in very broken English and Sookie was exhausted at trying to understand them after only a few minutes.

"Sookie, I have to go out with Jan for a little while, you stay here with his wife, she'll get you something to eat."

"But I would rather go with you," she replied a hint of desperation on her face where she had plastered a fake smile.

"I won't be long I promise," he said walking out the door.

Sookie sat and pondered what he was up to. Jan hadn't looked too enthused at their pending departure and though the words seemed civil she could detect undertones that weren't as friendly. His abandoned wife busied herself in the kitchen and kept muttering, "you eat" in heavily accented English.

After nearly two hours of smiling and nodding Sookie was ready to kill Matthew. She wished she had at least bought a Swedish/English dictionary to help. Mrs. Jan's wife whom she had never been officially introduced to in Matthew's haste, finally turned the TV on and with many gestures gave her the remote to find something to watch. Sookie finally came across a nature show that didn't need too many words to describe the carnal nature of lions. Finally the two returned and after Matt wolfed down some soup and bread he graciously thanked them both as best as she could tell, they moved back outside to where the cab was coming down the road.

"I called before we got back to the house," he offered as an explanation to the timing. "We go back to Stockholm and fly out tomorrow morning. I changed our flight plans; Stockholm to Berlin to Newark. I wanted to go back to Edinburgh but we're running out of time and I need to get back to school."

Sookie had thoroughly enjoyed the trip but she had a nagging feeling there was something larger going on. First Matt takes her on a bizarre journey that she had decided to keep a secret and then it became apparent that he was up to something. There were several times that he had gone off on very long walks with the dog while they were still in Ullapool, not inviting her despite his eagerness to share his homeland. But what could she tell Eric, that she had suspicions because Matt liked to go for walks and went off with an old friend while they were in Sweden. She closed her eyes tight and put her head back on the head rest and decided the Northman's were going to be the death of her.

While they waited for their plane at the Berlin airport, exhaustion was beginning to creep up for both of them. She was tiring of the incessant announcements that were being constantly rattled off in every language imaginable. She noticed several people glancing her way and they were making her feel very uncomfortable. Matt had gone off to get them something to eat but she wished that he would hurry back. She had wanted to go with him but he told her to relax and keep an eye of their bags so they didn't have to tote them around. A woman had come up to her speaking a language she couldn't even identify much less speak and she quickly came to realize how small she had allowed her world to be. Matt must think of her as a simple country hick. Here he is speaking who knows how many languages, comfortable in any situation and seemingly fearless. After spending almost every moment with him over the last two weeks she had quickly come to realize that she felt much safer with him around. She had embraced Bonnie's story and was beginning to realize that she would no longer be totally comfortable without Matt being nearby. She wasn't sure what emotions were roiling around inside of her they seemed to defy any definition but there were feelings and they were stronger than she cared to admit.

The duo arrived home taking their bags from the chauffer that Eric had sent to pick them up from the airport. The house looked quite inviting to the two exhausted travelers and Matt had missed his father very much. All the memories that he had dealt with seemed nearly overwhelming without his dad by his side. He just wanted to see him and then crash into bed.

"Well it's the triumphant return of the overseas journeymen." Eric said as he stepped over to his son pulling him into an embrace. "I missed you kid," he said sincerely.

Matt couldn't contain his smile at his father's words and actions. He still wasn't quite sure what Eric would be like after all the spells had worn off, but he was finding the combination that was left quite to his liking.

"Don't unpack," Eric said after the two parted.

"Why not, I need my clothes," Matt said.

"I know, but you'll be needing them at Bill's. Now that your back you'll be staying there for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I spend a lot of time there and I don't want you here alone."

"But I won't be alone, Sookie is here," he pointed out.

"No offense but her protective skills aren't on the same level as mine."

"She saved your ass," Matt pointed out.

"I'm not asking, Matthew," Eric stated his anger rising.

"I think I know what this is about," Matt said realizing his father couldn't be near the woman who spurned him. On the trip he knew how hard the decision to forgo both men had been on her. He could see she often reflected on her decision and it pained her every time.

"It can be whatever you want it to be; just get your stuff and get ready."

Matt shook his head left his suitcase where it was and trudged upstairs to find what else he might want to take to Bills house.

"You don't have to go anywhere, we're on opposite schedules," Sookie said finally finding her voice.

"I need my son with me, Marnie and Antonia may be gone but the vampire world is in somewhat of a turmoil. I still own the house and will be by on a regular basis."

"Oh," Sookie said her fatigue sinking into her face. "Okay then," she mumbled not really wanting the vampire to leave. Though she hadn't been ready to be in a relationship with him she had wanted to maintain the living arrangements for the time being; she still very much enjoyed his company.

Eric sensed her disappointment and shifted his weight as he thought of what to say. "How was the trip?"

"Fantastic, what a beautiful place," she began as Eric picked up her luggage and followed her upstairs.

Sookie momentarily forgetting the Northman's imminent departure chatted away about the adventures they had on the trip as Eric struggled to keep up. She loved the scenery and the people felt close to the earth and could see why Matthew felt so at home there. Eric smiled as he listened to her. He would miss her dearly but felt that leaving was necessary for his sanity. So he listened intently to Sookie fill him in on the details. She had finally finished unpacking and pulled out an old goblet.

"This is for you; Bonnie sent it back with me. She said you would know it."

"I do, I took this from a church in England in 1702 thought it could help them bribe someone if necessary. I guess they don't need it anymore," Eric said looking carefully at the silver piece that had been recently cleaned and polished.

Eric looked into the suitcase and saw a book with a piece of paper towel sticking out from the top. "What's this you're reading with the fancy bookmark?" he asked picking up the book.

"It's nothing," Sookie stammered.

Eric noticing her discomfort cocked his head as he opened the book; A History of Scotland. The literature didn't grab his attention but what was pressed between the paper towel did. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

Sookie snatched the flower that Matt had given her on their time travel. "There was a field of these and I thought they were so pretty I brought one home," she lied.

"Bullshit, this flower hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, where did you get it?" he growled in her face.

"I gave it to her," Matt said from the doorway.

Eric threw the flower down and was at his son's side in no time. He grabbed Matthew by the arm and disappeared.

"Eric wait," Sookie yelled.

Suddenly he was back at her side. "What?"

"Don't be mad at him, it just happened it was an accident."

"Do you even know what happened?"

"No not really," she admitted.

"Tell me what you saw," Eric said somewhat calmly.

Sookie explained her experience in all the detail she could remember including Matt's apology and fear of retribution.

Eric shook his head and began to explain. "He either finds or creates rips in dimensions or time continuum or some such thing. He can seem to go where he wants in any time frame. Once before I left him he pulled us through near a battlefield during the Crusades. One minute I'm standing in Sweden in 1615 and the next I'm standing on the Iberian Peninsula in 1102. I was seriously freaked out but he looked like a kid in a toy store. Once he got us back I chastised him severely. I wasn't sure if he could control it or was showing off, but either way I made it clear it was never to happen again."

"So what I saw was real?"

"Very real indeed."

She stood there her heart pounding as she realized the fact that she had been several hundred years in the past. "He told me it was like a play, like it was just a performance."

"Well he lied to you."

"Eric," Sookie spoke softly. "Where is Matt right now?"

"He's in the car waiting for me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well what I did before lasted a few hundred years," he said thoughtfully.

"Don't hurt him; he'll hate me for telling on him."

"He knows what happened, he won't blame you," Eric said winking and disappearing.


	21. Disappearing Act

**Disappearing Act**

Matt was sitting in the passenger seat sweating it out while waiting for his father to return. He had been unceremoniously flung into the car and then abandoned as Eric disappeared back into the house. He wasn't quite sure what precipitated his father going back inside whether he had heard Sookie calling out to him or he just decided that taking a few minutes was in the best interest of both father and son. But now he was back and looking none too happy at any excuse Matt had to offer. Matt opened his mouth but Eric merely told him to shut it.

They drove around for at least an hour landmarks and towns whizzed by at amazing speeds. Matt breathed in and out and tried to remain calm but his efforts were failing miserably. "So you figured you could take advantage of my absence and pull your crap."

"No sir."

"Don't lie to me Matthew!" Eric yelled causing his son to jump even though he had fully expected this onslaught.

"I mean I didn't plan it."

"Didn't I just tell you not to lie to me?" Eric pulled the car over and jumped out walking to the other side pulling Matt out and into the dark and empty playground. "So you just stumbled into it then?" he asked his hand on Matt's shoulder applying even pressure.

"No I guess not, I just felt so good at being back home that I kind of got carried away. I wanted to show Sookie something from the past and I always loved that ceremony and it just happened."

Eric's face showed anything but sympathy. "I have told you more than once you are never to do that, what if you get left behind what if Sookie got hurt, what if she panicked and you couldn't find her?"

"I can open the door, I just have to focus," Matt defended.

"And if Sookie ran off? You are using abilities that I don't even understand and magic that hasn't been used in centuries you are on your own and I forbid it!" Eric yelled pushing Matt against a wall of the picnic pavilion. "Tell me what you would have done if she disappeared?" Eric's rage went from simmering to boil as the words left his mouth. He loved his son more than he cared to admit but right now the sheer disobedience and cockiness was more than he could handle. "Well what's your answer Mr. Know-it- all?" he asked placing a hefty slap on the boy's face a red handprint rising up on his cheek. "Huh, tell me what your plan was!" Eric yelled grabbing Matt by the shirt and pulling him close. The blue eyes attempted to blink back the fear they felt but Eric saw the terror in his son. He dropped the boy who crashed to the ground and stayed seated pulling his legs in close hugging his knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I, I…I was showing off."

"Damn right you were and you know how dangerous that it is. Now she knows how strong you are, things that you are capable of, you can't take that back."

"I know, she was afraid of me," he admitted.

"Of course she was, Christ, Matthew," Eric said sitting down on the ground next to his son. "You didn't think, you let your bravado rule and you should know that is never a good thing. Now you can't take what you did back."

"I know, I'm sorry Dad, I really am," Matt answered tearfully.

Eric got up and moved closer to the boy. Matt flinched, waiting for the blow but mercifully it never came. Eric noticed his son's reaction and smiled. "You deserve it, every bit of what I ought to do to you and don't think it may not still happen. Any son of mine who disobeys me like you did will get what he has coming to him. Do you think your mother taught you such magic for you to play with it like a toy?" Matt remained quiet prompting Eric to ask again.

"No sir, I'm sure she didn't."

"Would she be proud of this?"

Matt sadly shook his head no.

"Sookie made me promise not to kill you but I'm finding it very difficult," he seethed.

"I know," Matt said almost inaudibly.

"You're grounded," he barked.

Matt looked up quizzically. "For how long?"

"Twenty years."

"But that's a long time."

"Well you can get time off for good behavior and let me advise you that good behavior is in your best interest. You had better toe the line; every inch of it boy or you will feel every bit of every blow that I will hold in reserve. Clear?"

"Crystal," Matt said taking his father's offered hand.

The ride back was quiet as Eric studied his son who spent the entire time looking out the passenger window. He was in unchartered territory; he wasn't good with this touchy-feely crap. He knew he would never be father of the year; he did well when the boy was young taking joy and pride in the fact that he actually had been able to plant his seed and have an offspring. Ava had led him in the ways of fatherhood but once she was gone he was suddenly unsure and lost his confidence. Now he had only himself to rely on because no parental guide on the planet would offer advice on what to do when your child jumped through time.

They arrived back at the house and Sookie was waiting for them on the couch. "Straight up to your room and to bed," Eric barked to Matt who was already on the stairs.

Sookie looked over to see Matt who was slightly disheveled but still able to move under his own power. "He's fine," Eric assured. "I think it might be better if we move tomorrow. I'm a little too upset to do it tonight."

"Yeah he didn't look in great shape." Sookie commented. "I think you're right, it's late and he needs his sleep."

Eric's eyebrows rose, "believe me he looks great compared to what he could have. I'm going to Fangtasia check on receipts, I'll be back later. He is supposed to be in bed," he explained as Sookie stood up. "And don't go up there and coddle him, remember he did scare the hell out of you with his little trick."

The door flew open and closed as Eric raced out of it. Sookie sighed and was confused about her role. She and Eric's relationship had changed dramatically over the last months with the addition of Matt and Eric's sensitive side coming out even though it had been mostly shelved again. He was still different though at least with her, his edge had softened quite a bit. But now he was leaving the house and taking Matt with him. Her heart was already beginning to break.

Sookie couldn't help herself as she gently knocked on Matt's door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah come in," Matt said toweling off his hair standing in the middle of his room lounge pants hanging off his hips his bare chest exposed.

Sookie looked at how thin he was and forced a smile. "You should eat more."

"I don't like a lot of the modern foods, too many preservatives, things that have no business being in a human body, that, and it's too damn sweet."

"Well you're right about that. Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he just grabbed the book and …"

Matt put his hand up to stop her verbal surge. "I don't blame you, not even for a second. I wouldn't be mad even if you did tell him outright. I should have never done what I did, it was wrong, it's just that sometimes old habits die hard."

"What do you mean?"

Matt shook his head. "My past is full of mysteries let's leave it at that."

"There's more you aren't telling me," Sookie said.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you. I have school tomorrow so I'm going to turn in now."

"Does Eric know?"

"Know what?"

"All your secrets."

"If he did then they wouldn't be secrets would they?"

Matt had kept to himself over the next several days avoiding Eric claiming he was studying or had other homework. Eric seemed content with his son's excuses and left it alone attributing it to contrition and adjusting to the new house.

But across the cemetery, Sookie could only think of Matt and headed over to talk to Eric one night. "You need to talk to him."

"Why, he is doing what I ask," Eric replied as he went over some paperwork from Fangtasia.

"How long did you ground him for?"

Eric looked up frustrated with the interruption. If he had been able he would have sighed. "Twenty years."

"Twenty years, what are you crazy?"

"He's over four hundred years old, twenty of them is nothing. Besides I told him he could get time off for good behavior which is what he is doing right now. By my calculations he is already down to fifteen years."

"Eric you can't treat him like a five hundred year old kid you need to treat him like a fifteen year old kid or fourteen year old, whatever he really is."

The nonexistent sigh was in the air again. "So what do you propose?"

"Two weeks with a few extra work chores," Sookie suggested.

Eric dropped his head in exasperation. "Don't you have a shift or something that will take your mind off of my son?"

"I worked the lunch shift. I wanted to be around for him at least some of the time."

"And I'm not?" Eric asked.

"Not in the way he always needs. A boy needs a woman in his life."

"You mean a mother."

"I'm not trying to be his mother," Sookie replied.

"Well you could have fooled me," Eric said piling up his papers and slipping them into a folder. "So what work chores do you have in mind?"

"Well," she began looking around, "the shed out back needs a good cleaning. I can't even imagine all the junk that is in there."

"Well fine then I'll let you break the good news to him then," Eric said as he slipped out the door at full vampire speed.

Sookie released the sigh Eric had been unable to and thought perhaps she should re-evaluate her relationship with the boy. She really couldn't argue that her feelings were growing for the boy but maternal seemed to be a bit much or was it? She ascended the stairs to share her hard fought changes to his punishment and perhaps analyze her feelings a little more closely.

A week later Matt was knee deep in old Christmas decorations and baby paraphernalia while Sookie stood watching him from her house; it was so nice to have him back. Her mind was trying to put together a puzzle that seemed to be lacking the pieces needed to accomplish the feat. She had kept thinking of the moment when they were battling Antonia that Matt just seemed to disappear. She had blamed her shock and blood loss but suddenly it seemed like more than that. He had come back quickly helping to save her life but where had he been in the interim? His earlier statement about secrets kept rattling her brain waves and caused her to go over everything in her mind again and again.

"What's he doing?" Eric asked coming up behind her.

"Cleaning the shed out, but I think it is going to be a two day job. Is it sunset already?"

"One minute past as a matter of fact. I thought I would come over and check on him."

Suddenly Sookie dropped the glass she was holding.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked alarmed.

"He did disappear," she said staring across the room.

"When? When did he disappear?"

"That night, the night of the battle; he was there and then gone and now I know why."

"Why?"

"He did his little time warp thing. Listen, Antonia was coming for him, he was distracted with my injury, you were incapacitated and by leaving he either hoped that she would follow and he could leave her behind or that she would get flustered by his absence and become weakened." Sookie was about to continue to explain her hypothesis but noticed Eric was no longer in the house but was already outside with Matt.

"Where did you go that night Sookie was shot?" he demanded.

Matt pushed an ancient baby carriage out of the way and wiped his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me where you went that night, you disappeared where did you go?"

Matt stood frozen as if he had forgotten how to move. Finally he blinked his eyes in resignation. "Stonehenge, I used to go there a lot. It helps me think."

"Why?"

"I had hoped that Antonia would follow me that I could leave her back in 1220. She never liked England I thought it would be the perfect place to stick her for eternity."

"That's how you escaped from her isn't it? All those years she followed you…"

"I never wanted anyone to be in danger because they were hiding me so when I felt her nearby I just slipped away. That's how I know I can get back without any problem, because I've been doing it forever. So after a while she stopped looking and waited, then - ''

"Then you came here," Eric realized.

"She knew I wouldn't dare do it while I was with you, that you would forbid it."

"And you became so easy to find."

"Yes, I was no longer a moving target."

Sookie had come out of the house and heard the conversation but remained quiet. She looked at Matt who seemed to be waiting for the end of the world and then to Eric who looked completely lost. The vampire shifted his weight and then stretched his arm out causing Matt to lean back but was no match as Eric pulled him close and into an embrace.

"I had no idea, I am so sorry. I was your Achilles heel. It was your saving grace not a game."

Sookie couldn't help but smile at Eric's show of tenderness. "So you just slip away," she asked. "Wow that would be a great skill to have."

"NO!" Both Eric and Matt said at the same time.

"It is not to be taken lightly. If you don't know what you are looking for you can get stuck."

"Like finding a needle in a haystack?" she asked.

"Like finding a needle in a stack of needles," Matt replied.

"So how do you know how to do it?"

Matt looked at his father and then back to Sookie. "I was taught from an early age by a master."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she did it for my protection but it isn't to be taken lightly and I will not share it with you ever again."

"But it was a fantastic experience," she said her eyes glowing.

"If I recall you were terrified," Matt reminded.

"Well only because I didn't know what was happening."

Matt shook his head. "You can forget it; I won't be taking any journeys anytime soon. It would be too easy for you to panic and be forever lost; portals aren't something to play with. If you treasure your clothes, modern technology, comfy home and preservative filled foods then I suggest you keep yourself rooted right here in this world."

"And I suggest that you do the same you have no further reason to vacate the area." Eric stated.

"Have you lived through a July in Louisiana?" Matt asked joking.

"True," Eric agreed, "but I'm serious, I know you are very good at it but it only takes one mistake. We finally have Antonia out of the way you're as safe as you have ever been."

"And exactly how safe is that?" Matt asked as he left without waiting for an answer. He had been through too much, seen too much to ever feel completely safe vampire or not, time traveler or not he would always be somewhat alone in the world.

Awkward times abounded between Sookie, Eric and Bill. Matt was allowed to see Sookie during the day because Eric knew there was little he could do to stop it. He saw the comfort in their relationship and loved his son and Sookie enough to take some kind of joy in that. He was still adjusting to his spell free personality and hoped he had found some kind of balance. He hated that his son was alone and vulnerable during the daylight hours but that was a problem he had been unable to overcome since the boy's conception.


	22. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

"No, no, no, absolutely not," Matt yelled.

"Then can you tell me what happened that night, I could tell you really wanted to when we were back in Scotland."

"You're delusional, I wasn't ready to tell you anything," Matt protested.

"Then maybe it's time, maybe I'm the one that you can tell. Look what the secret did to your father; I just don't want it to make you…."

The last words were still hanging in her throat when she looked around her; the night was new the air was cool the surroundings were ancient. The scene was in front of her just as it had been that night in Scotland except the cast had different characters.

_Eric batted away his day long slumber to a pleading Ava in great pain and desperation. "It must be done now, what we have talked about, it must happen."_

_Eric shaking sleep from his soul took his love into his arms and held her tightly his cold body embracing hers as Matthew stood, his eyes questioning watching them. "I don't think I can," Eric finally said as he pushed Ava back to look her in the eye. But before Ava could answer her body tensed and she screamed out in pain. "How long has she been like this?"_

_Matt was slow to respond and it took a growl from Eric to break him from his private thoughts. "Um maybe a few hours."_

_Erik looked around desperately as his wife began to slip from his grasp. "No you stay with me," Eric ordered._

"_You must do it now, turn him Eric it is the only way to keep him safe, you must turn him and keep him forever with you," Ava said tugging her body away from Eric's arms._

_Matt looked at his father his face a mix of fear and resignation, it didn't matter whether he agreed or not this decision had been made by his elders and he could do nothing but submit. His father walked over to him and pulled him into their small makeshift home, made of thatch. One candle cast its light around the small room. Eric's eyes softened as he pulled his son close and felt his heart beat and the rhythm of his breath, then without warning he sunk his teeth into the boys' neck and began to drink heartily. Matt struggled at first the pain intense but as his blood left him he grew weaker until he heard his mother scream. _

_Despite an amazingly quick exit Eric had managed to set his son down gently on the straw that he slept on. He found Ava on the ground writhing in pain, her agony was more than Eric could handle as he went to her sitting down pulling her into his lap. He looked in her eyes which were tightly closed. Her fists were clenched tightly she was as stiff as if she was already dead. He held her as tightly as he could and kissed her face. She managed to open her eyes, one last time giving permission just in case he was having second thoughts. She began to work her mouth until she finally managed to croak out, "please." Eric nodded as the tears slipped down his face he pulled her close and snapped her neck. Her body lost all tension and fell limp into his arms. He screamed as if he never had before. Matt had managed to stagger to the door and saw his life end as he knew it. Eric stood up holding Ava in his arms and began to turn towards his son when there was voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. _

"_I could have saved her, it was merely a spell, all you had to do was come to me." Antonia's voice floated from shadows, taunting her victory._

_It was more than Eric could stand as he renewed his outrage once more screaming into the darkened woods. He took Ava into the small hut and laid her down on the bed that Matt had vacated gave her one last kiss and gently pushed her hair off her face. He then grabbed Matt and never looked back._

Sookie couldn't make her mouth work. She looked at the crumpled form in front of her and stretched her hand out towards him but let it fall back by her side. She had no words that would help this situation and even if she did she didn't think she could get them out. This was the root of everything; Matt's inherent sadness and desire to go into the past, Eric's perpetual anger it all went back to this moment so long ago. Eric carried the pain deep inside a heart that no longer beat for him but was more than capable of holding this heavy load. This was their defining moment and it still held them tightly in its grip.

Matt wiped his face and finally turned around. "He ran forever and finally stopped, he held me all night long as I was in and out of consciousness. Godric found us and the next night he stayed with me while my dad went back and buried my mother. After that we traveled up north where it was dark much of the time."

Sookie finally cleared her throat and found her voice. "He wanted to keep you close."

"Yes he did but a boy needs sunshine and once it was becoming clear his bite did nothing to change me he began to search for more round the clock care. Summer does eventually come even to the farthest reaches of Scandinavia."

"Why didn't he try to turn you again?"

"I don't know; I suspect he was afraid to in case it went wrong. His experience with my mother didn't go all that well and both decisions were quite permanent. He changed that day Sookie, and until he lost that memory I thought I would never see that part of him again."

"He is still afraid of losing you, that's why he doesn't want you traveling anymore."

"I know but I have my reasons."

"You're right and that's my fault if I hadn't pushed you…"

"It has nothing to do with you. I merely brought you along for a ride I had already booked."

"Why, why defy Eric?"

"There are things I need to do."

"Like when we were in Scotland or our side trip to Sweden?"

But he merely smiled as they were suddenly back in the front yard. "Sun's almost down…suck up your knowledge, go to work and pretend you have no idea of what I just showed you." Matt turned and ran home leaving Sookie wondering what else might be in store.

Despite her best efforts all Sookie could think about was the night that Matthew had finally revealed. Her heart went out to both Eric and Matthew. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for the vampire to kill his wife out of love only to find out it had been a cruel trick; never having a moment to heal before facing the mysterious nature of his son. And that son, that special boy was taking up more and more of her heart and soul.


	23. Secrets in the Closet

**Secrets in the Closet**

Bill having heard the approach opened the front door to reveal Nan and her guards. "We've been expecting you," he chorused as Eric came into the picture.

"Hi Nan and gay storm troopers," Eric greeted in his typical smart ass fashion.

Matt couldn't help but snicker from his spot on the stairs where he had planted himself.

"Well this is perfect two birds with one stone. I see you've become quite comfortable here Northman clan," Nan replied.

"Ah yes, I'm a firm believer in 'it takes a village'," Eric quipped.

"Um cozy," she drawled.

"Matthew go to your room," Eric ordered. Matt didn't move causing Eric to turn around raise his eyebrows at his son.

"Fine," the boy grumbled ensuring he slammed his foot on each step as he passed over it.

Nan watched him go and shook her head. "You better call up all your villagers," she stated as she followed Bill towards his office.

Eric faked a smile and tagged along sizing up the guards. They sequestered themselves in the office and Nan filled them in on how she had gone solo and had been given the order to kill them both. Matt had gotten to the top of the steps and turned right back around and returned downstairs. He tiptoed to the closed doors and listened. He could feel the tension ooze out under the door as soon as Sookie was mentioned and he knew Nan's time was short. Nobody threatened Sookie and lived to tell about it. And now she had the audacity to call them puppy dogs…she wouldn't live for much longer. Suddenly Matt heard three distinct thumps as he leaned into the door followed by a louder thump and Bill saying something about not being a dog and Eric adding his own opinion.

Matthew couldn't stand it any longer he had to see the aftermath of what had gone on in that room. He opened the doors a crack and peeked inside. Unable to contain himself he leaned in further. "Whoa, holy crap is that blob Nan?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

Eric's hand shot out his fingers flapping. "Give me the phone. This is not going to end up in your private gallery, youtube, tweeted, texted or e-mailed."

"I wasn't," Matt said defensively as he handed over the phone disappointed he wasn't going to be able to record the event. He took a step closer to get a better look and accidentally kicked one of the guards heads. "Oops, sorry."

"I think you need to go to bed," Eric declared.

"But it's like nine o'clock."

"Then grab a mop."

Matt suddenly yawned and stretched. "You know its been a hell of a day, I think I'll turn in early tonight," he said turning to leave carefully stepping over remains.

After Matthew departed Bill sighed as he looked at the mess all over his floor. "Will he be okay?" he asked Eric.

"Hmmm what?" Eric asked distracted. "Yeah, he's seen a lot of death; he did grow up in the seventeenth century. People just tended to die where they stood. These are not the first bodies he has stepped over."

"Right, I forget that he has been around for that long."

"He's just full of all kinds of experiences," Eric sighed.

Beth had watched the blond woman and three extras from Star Wars go into the house but so far nobody had come back out. She had a sneaking suspicion that all was not right in that house but she desperately wanted to talk to Matt. He had seemed so preoccupied lately and had even skipped a few classes which was unlike him. She had tried to talk to him but so far he hadn't been interested in talking to her about anything beyond the weather or gym class. She had gone to the house where she thought he lived but he never seemed to be there so finally she followed him after school to this place. She wondered if he had moved and if so why he hadn't mentioned it. Suddenly Matt was behind her. "How did you come up behind me so fast?" she asked breathlessly.

Matt unsure exactly how Eric and Bill were going to deal with the mess inside wanted Beth out of the way quickly. "I'm sly like a fox, come on up to my room," he said trying to gauge if the front or back would be the best route. He decided the back would work out and they silently made their way upwards.

"What brings you here?" Matt asked after he closed his door.

"I need to talk to you. What is going on, you missed Science class yesterday, why? And when did you move in here?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me you moved?"

"I had something to do and I haven't been here long, besides I don't think it's going to be permanent."

"I see," she answered looking around. "But you love science. Besides you missed over two weeks last month, what was up with that?"

Matt sighed. "Look I have some personal issues I need to care of and that's all I can share with you right now."

"I think there's a lot more you can share with me," she whispered her eyes wide. "You once said something about a battle and werewolves and vampires, would you care to summarize that speech for me again?"

"Not really," Matt said as he stopped and stood still his ears at attention. "Get in the closet," he pushed her.

"What is going on?"

"Get in the closet now, my father is on his way up and will not be happy if he finds you here. Can you please trust me on that?"

Beth not at all happy with the turn of events headed towards the closet just before Eric walked in. "Can't you knock?" Matt asked.

"No," Eric barked back. "I was looking at the credit card receipts and noticed you did a bit of a dash over to Sweden."

Behind the closet door Beth mouthed the word Sweden. "I wanted to say hi to the Lundqvist's and my Swedish was getting rusty," he added using the same excuse he had fed Sookie. This time Beth mouthed the word Swedish.

"Du är svenska bara är bra, vi kan tala närsomhelst." (_You're Swedish is just fine, we can talk anytime.)_

"Jag vet att jag ville bara visa Sookie ditt hemland." _(I know I just wanted to show Sookie your homeland.)._

Eric sighed and then smiled. "You're lying and speaking Swedish so that whoever is in the closet won't understand us. You are going to escort your friend home and then you are coming back and going directly to bed. Tomorrow we are going to talk about this," he said shaking the statement in his hand as he opened the closet door and smiled at Beth. "Good evening young lady."

"Mr. Northman," she stammered.

Matt smiled at the retreating form of his father as he gently shook his head.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I am…none of your damn business that's who I am."

Beth had borrowed her brother's car so the escort ended at the street. "Please don't ask any more questions," Matt pleaded.

"You speak Swedish? Why do you speak Swedish?"

"It's where my dad is originally from, he taught me when I was young; you know cultural pride and all that."

"You can tell me," Beth said her eyes gentle, insistent.

"Maybe one day, but not right now. I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely." He said as he slammed the drivers side door. Beth opened her mouth to day something but changed her mind and started the car and slowly pulled away from the curb.

The next day Beth was determined to hunt Matt down. She had seen him come out of his homeroom class but couldn't get to her class on time if she followed him to his math class so she had to wait until later when they both had English class. She ambushed him at his locker and boxed him. "Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt? You look so unhappy; I just want you to be happy."

"Don't worry about my happiness; believe me it is far beyond you to make me happy." Matt instantly regretted his words as she looked as if he had just kicked her in the stomach. "Look I'm sorry, go onto class, I'll be there in a minute," he said reaching up to close his locker. "Ouch," he said pulling his finger away the end of it bloodied. "Damn door is bent and has a sharp edge," he explained holding his finger up as he tried not to bleed on the floor.

"Let me see," Beth said grabbing his finger. Drops were beginning to form and having nowhere to go began to roll down his finger and hand. She tried to corral some with her hand as they walked down the hall. "You should go to the nurse."

"No, I just need to wash it off," he said stopping at the bathroom. "You go ahead I'll catch up."

Bethany kept herself planted outside the entrance of the lavatory; their classroom was just across the hall and wouldn't take but a second to get there. She watched kids flow around her as they headed to their classes. She needed to wash the blood off her hand but didn't want to leave in case Matt came out. She looked at the now sticky substance beginning to dry on her fingers, she wiped some of it over the pocket area of her jeans and then looking around tasted what little was left. She had never really tasted blood, and was surprised how salty it was. The taste seemed disproportionate with the amount she tried but having nothing to compare it to she just finished off what was there and though it seemed to leave her with a slight tingling sensation. She sure couldn't imagine drinking an entire bottle of Trublood. Suddenly the hallway had gone from standing room only to just a few stragglers and still Matt hadn't come out. "Hey Hayden, did you see Matt Northman in there?" she finally asked as the boy came out.

"I don't think so, but I wasn't really looking around." He replied.

Beth pushed past him just as the bell rang and found the bathroom completely empty. "How could he have gotten past me?" she wondered to herself.

Matt stood behind the veil that he used for protection. His journeys had different levels, in some where he would choose not to be seen he could use what he liked to call a curtain, he would remain unseen by anyone and it protected his presence. Another level revealed his presence to all those around him and making it a more difficult leap. He had to be dressed appropriately and play by that era's rules and not tip anything off that he didn't belong. But there were a few a very few that he could show himself without repercussions; they knew of the magic strong enough to support what Matt was capable of. Once such person stood mere feet away looking right at the place where Matt had landed.

"You find me every time," Matt said as he appeared from behind his safety blanket.

"Ah, I'm glad you cloaked yourself though my boy as I just said goodbye to a nice young couple who would have been a bit shocked had you shown up in the manner that you do. What can I do for you son?"

Holden was a very old man and to live that long in the 1600's was a feat in itself. He had a long gray beard, was thin and appeared to be very frail but nobody knew magic like this man. He held secrets so potent that even the most powerful witch sought his advice.

"I need your help, I need advice on how to…"

"I know what you are seeking and I am here to tell you not to do it. You are who you are and it is your job to embrace that with all your ability."

"But I can't, not anymore. Please you have to understand that, this isn't what my mother wanted for me. She is allowed to be at peace but I have nothing like that so what I am asking for pales in comparison."

"Does it Matthew? You may not believe in your destiny but this may spell your doom."

"I'll take the chance."

"Well I have nothing for you as I will not take that chance."

"Have you ever thought it is the doom that I am seeking?"

"Then I will most definitely have no part in that."

"I am so lost Holden; I am simply looking for some kind of path."

"A path to where?"

"Redemption?" Matthew asked unsure of what the proper answer was.


	24. Generations

**Generations**

Bethany sat in English class staring at Matthew's empty desk. She couldn't figure how he had gotten past her. She had checked every stall in the bathroom and there were no windows or other doors; he had somehow gotten out and continued to seek whatever it was that he so desperately needed.

Bethany had wanted to talk to Matt as soon as she could but from what she could tell he never returned to school. With a babysitting job right after school she couldn't get in touch with him until later.

After being hunted down by Beth for the last week Matt was somewhat surprised she wasn't in school for the next two days, but he was happy for the relief. He really liked her which was why he wanted to shield her from the truth. Taylor had told him she must have caught the stomach flu from the kid she had babysat for the other night. Apparently it was running rampant through the elementary school.

By Thursday Bethany had finally dragged herself back to school but the nausea that had attacked her a few days before had stuck with her. She was pale and exhausted. She saw Matt give her sympathetic looks but other than a few kind words he continued to avoid her. He looked so preoccupied it was almost painful; she just wished he would open up to her but it was becoming clear that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She kept going back to the conversation they had had in the cafeteria something about vampires and witches, but she couldn't remember much more. He obviously wasn't a vampire he went to school and was out in the daytime and his dad, his hot dad just didn't look the part so she wondered what the heck he had been talking about. Maybe it had just been a play for attention, but then why was he being so evasive now, unless he was playing hard to get. She perked up with that thought. They had been very close sharing many intimate moments together though he was a bit hesitant at first, but finally gave in when she assured him that she was on the pill and wouldn't get pregnant. The perkiness that she had just enjoyed quickly fled as she realized what might be causing her nausea and fatigue. In fact her heart began to pound so loudly she could hear it in her ears as she took her phone out to check the date. Her period was in fact several days late something that had never happened before. Her face drained of what little color it had as she made the realization of what might be happening to her.

Matt stomped up the stairs of the front porch. He was determined that today was the day he put his plan into motion; the worst thing that would happen was that he would die and he felt he was more than prepared for that. Life had worn him down and if the cards held his death rather than his intention then so be it. He was ready to go into the house when Tara sidled up to him. He really needed to get a grip he hadn't even seen her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows in defeat. "Shoot."

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm sure Sookie gave you my lineage."

"Yeah sort of, I mean I know Eric is your father, but why did I feel all tingly when you touched me and how did you save Lafayette?"

"I have certain gifts passed down to me by my mother."

"She was a good witch and that's where you get your kindness isn't it?"

"Magic is whatever the user wants it to be, true magic is in the heart."

"And that's why you're tingly?"

"It was the heat of the moment coursing through my veins; you have to remember my father was roasting at the stake."

"Is there anybody else like you? Can you have kids?"

"What the hell do you care?"

"Have you killed anybody before?"

Matt sighed, maybe he needed a good old fashioned catharsis. "I've lived for four hundred plus years and have had to fight for my life on many occasions; yes I have killed, I've killed many times over. Kids, I would imagine my mutations would make me sterile but I haven't sent any samples off to the lab. And as far as I know, I'm it, solo, unique, one of a kind, the main man and all that shit."

"Would you hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"But you could?"

"Anybody can hurt anybody. You call us monsters but humanity is the most inhumane of all. So called monsters kill to survive, sure sometimes vampires get a little carried away as do werewolves but it is humans who kill for sport, whether it be animals or fellow humans; your kind kills just to kill. There are no serial killers in the monster realm."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, but it's that, well y'all are so efficient at it."

"So have I answered all your questions? Are you going to stake me in the heart now?"

"Would it kill you?"

"Maybe, I really couldn't tell you but if you're up for it bring it on," he said wearily.

"No, I don't want to hurt you. I just don't get how you are so nice while your father is such an ass."

"He was under a spell."

"So he's all nice and gentle now?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. Look I have a lot of homework; next time we talk you can buy me lunch."

"Sorry, it's just that all I can think about is that night when I held your hand. It freaked me out."

"Well do you feel better now?"

"I guess so, besides if Sookie trusts you then so do I. She misses you ya know, she talks about you all the time. She loved the trip; said Scotland and Sweden were beautiful."

"Great, next time I take a trip I'll let you know."

"Yeah I think I would stand out in Sweden with all that blond hair."

"You'd be the life of the party," Matt smiled.

Matt watched her leave and sat down on the steps for a minute. He had barely changed position when Bethany came out of the shadows, tears streaming down her face. "What are you?" she screamed.

Matt jumped up and went to her with concern etched on his face. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything; all of it. Are you a monster?"

Matt sighed and looked at the front door of the house as if it would open up and yield some answers. "I suppose I am."

"What a werewolf, a shape shifter, an alien? What are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I need to know what kind of baby I'm carrying?" she shouted collapsing into his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot that's what."

"How do you know, did you take a test, you said you were on birth control," Matt rambled.

"I just know, I have a ton of symptoms; I'm nauseous, sensitive to smells and period is late and it's never late. I was on birth control but maybe your monster sperm overrode it. Please what are you?"

"You're right I should have told you, but it isn't easy. I like it here, I want to stay and what if the PTA gets a little up in arms when they learn they have a vampire in the school, then what do I do?"

Bethany pulled away from Matt her face registering shock. "But it's not even sundown yet."

"I'm half vampire by my father and my mother," he began figuring he might as well tell all, "was a witch."

"Was, what is she now?"

"Dead, she died in 1610."

Matt had to hold on as Bethany collapsed in his arms. "How old are you?" she gasped.

"Well if you do the math," he said calculating the numbers. "I'm 416 though I often just round up as five hundred sounds more sophisticated."

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said gagging.

"Beth I'm sorry, I really, really am. In human years I'm fourteen, I stopped aging when my mother died."

"Oh great, I'm sixteen and you're only fourteen somehow that is even worse. God you're just a kid."

"And you're saying we're going to have a kid?"

"I don't know, maybe, will it look human?"

"I look totally human, my father even looks human."

"I can't believe he's a vampire, he looks so normal," she said thinking of Eric.

"He was human before he was turned, he merely stopped aging."

"How old is he?"

"Not certain but he was a Viking."

"Not a Minnesota one either huh?'

"Nope."

"So you aren't going to age anymore? I'm going to get older and you will always look as you do?"

"I guess, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I'm not sure; it was just something I was going to try. Why don't you come inside and lay down you don't look too good."

"The other guy that lives in the house, is he a vampire too?"

"Yes, he's the King of Louisiana and my father is the Sheriff."

"Oh I see," she said her complexion still pale. "Thanks but I'll pass for right now."

"They won't hurt you," Matt promised.

"I guess I'll never need a picture of you since you'll never change." She said putting her hand on her stomach. "It will make for an awkward future."

"I'm so sorry Bethany," Matt called out as she walked away.


	25. Life, Death and Potions

**Life, Death and Potions**

He watched her leave and then finally got inside the front door. He closed it behind him and leaned against the smooth surface sliding down until he was sitting. Tears had formed and were running wildly down his face. He was crying for what his past was responsible for and for what he was currently responsible for. At that moment he hated everything and everybody, nothing was fair and he just wanted it all to be over. He dried his face with the back of his hand and made his way to where Eric slept. The rule had always been to never wake his father unless it was an emergency, vampires don't do well if they don't get their proper rest. But as Matt looked down at his father's sleeping form he fully considered this an emergency besides he had no intention of waking the slumbering vampire merely borrowing one small item.

Matt unlocked the basement door and moved slowly down to his father's sleeping quarters. Upon reaching his destination he stood still in contemplation finally reaching over and while biting his lip he plucked one single hair from Eric's head. Matt tensed up waiting to see if his father was going to wake up, but the Viking slept on oblivious to the theft. He tried to keep his heart rate slow and regular; he knew if he got too scared or agitated Eric would sense it and wake up. He quickly departed barely closing the door behind him. He got back to his room his emotions were racing around in his head, unstable and uncontrolled. It was as if his entire history was racing along before him. His birth, his mother's death, Eric's departure, survival without him, the things he had done to protect himself; things perhaps he should have allowed to happen then he wouldn't be sitting here contemplating his past and his future.

With a sigh he pulled up the floorboard in his closet and gathered the items he would need. First he took out the ancient mortar and pestle that his mother had used so long ago to grind up herbs and other items she needed for a certain concoction. It had taken him much of the first night in Scotland to search and eventually find his mother's legacy as Bonnie had hid it quite well. It had been tucked away in the back of a closet underneath the stairs under a box full of old magazines. Matt then took out his small collection of items he had managed to procure while overseas. First he took out a small vile filled with water he had taken from the loch near Ullapool where his mother had gone to wash clothes, herself and him as a tot. It was also the very place his father had taught him to swim. He could still smell the night air and feel the cold water on his skin. He dumped the contents in the small bowl and then took a breath as he opened a small bag containing a combination of dirt and dust; it was all that was left of his mother. Then from his father's side he placed the now liquefied remains of what had once been ice that he had taken from the very place Eric had been born so long ago. Then the recently plucked blond hair was added and swirled around in the mixture. It was do or die; literally. He would either age finally becoming the man he had been meant to be or it would kill him; destiny or doom as Holden had said. Matt sighed, took a deep breath and downed the tonic. He had taken two parts of his mother and two parts of his father, their origination, their very essence hoping as the spell indicated it would take him to where he was intended to go; adulthood.

Matt swallowed the grainy mess and made a face as if he had just swallowed a bottle of cough syrup. He set everything down and climbed up on his bed to wait, but for what he was unsure.

Beth had gotten home but just could not get Matt out of her mind. He had taken front and center in her mind for the last week. She wouldn't admit it but her dreams had all been of him and had gone into a seductive mode; she now attributed that to the pregnancy. She placed her hand over her stomach and tried to imagine what it would be like to be a mother. She really should get a test, she supposed that nothing was official into the test said it was, but what could explain her hormone shift in thinking of Matthew all the time; her nausea and her feeling of fullness like the blood was just rushing through her body at an amazing speed. But would a test work correctly since the baby wasn't one hundred percent human?

With all that spinning in her mind she got back in the car and drove back to the large house that Matt was now living in. The sun wasn't officially down yet and she imagined everyone with fangs should still be tucked in tight. She knocked on the door but after getting no response she turned the knob to find it open. She didn't want to yell out and be met by either one of the resident vampires in case they woke early so she just made her way to the stairs and Matt's room. She quietly tapped on his bedroom door but again there was no answer, she pushed open the door to find him on his bed clutching his stomach.

"Matt, are you okay?" she asked. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his face was taut with pain.

"I'm going to get your dad," she said turning to leave.

"No," he gasped. "I don't know what he might do; he isn't that familiar with you, he might not react well."

"Like he might eat me?" she asked the fear resonating in her voice.

"No promises," he said biting back the pain. "My phone, call Sookie."

She looked around and finally saw his phone on his dresser and scanned the contact list until she found the name she was looking for. She punched the button, her heart pounding wildly while she waited for it to ring.

"Hey there Matthew how are you darling?" Sookie chirped into the phone.

"Sookie….this is Beth I'm a friend of Matt's and he wanted me to call you, he's really sick and won't let me wake his daddy up."

"Where are you?"

"The big white house."

"I'm on my way," Sookie yelled barely getting the words out before she disconnected.

Beth set the phone back down on the dresser and began to pace the room as her tears began to fall. She wiped them away and sniffed as she stared at Matt on the bed who seemed was writhing on the bed. She cringed as he cried out. "I have to wake your dad up, he saw me the other day, he should remember me."

She left the bedroom but soon realized she had no idea where he slept. She ran to each one of the bedrooms upstairs; all the beds were neatly made awaiting an overnight guest. She ran downstairs and went to all the rooms then figuring they were somewhat exposed while they slept she decided the basement might be the best choice to explore next. She slowly opened the door half expecting it to be locked. She wasn't sure whether or not to turn the light on but while she was contemplating she saw a flashlight hanging on the wall; she pulled it from its moorings and proceeded down the stairs. The large space was fairly inviting having been totally remodeled and divided into personal spaces. She tiptoed unsure what she would find behind each door. She stopped with her hand on the knob unsure of what she was doing was right, but the thought of Matt upstairs in agony caused her to press on. She pushed the door open and was relieved the room held only a typical bedroom suite and no coffin. Eric was laying there looking quite peaceful but before she could take a step inside he suddenly sat up causing her to yell out.

"Matthew?" he asked turning towards her.

"Yes sir, he's sick."

Eric bolted past her at full vamp speed causing her hair to follow his windy path. She turned and raced back up the two sets of stairs. She found Eric sitting on the bed with Matthew in his lap; he was staring at some ancient looking bowl that looked as it had held dirty water. "What did he do?"

"I don't know, we had talked earlier and I just wanted to come back to tell him something I forgot and I found him this way. He told me to call Sookie so I did but wanted to let you know."

"Matthew, what did you do? Was it magic?"

Matt weakly nodded. "I blew it Dad, my life has come to its end and I'm okay with it. I had wanted to go with Antonia but she wouldn't let me."

"No, it's not your time. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Matt shook his head no as Sookie appeared in the doorway followed by Bill. "What happened?"

"He made some kind of potion."

"I don't think it's agreeing with him," Bill said. "What can I do?"

Eric cried out. "I will not do this again, I won't do it Matthew." The vampire said speaking of the time when Ava had begged for her own death.

Sookie instantly understood to what Eric was referring but Bill just looked confused. "What were you trying to do?" she asked.

"I wanted to get older; I can't be a father unless I'm a man."

Beth looked horrified and then down to the floor. The thought that she had been a factor for his current condition was more than she could bear. "You're pregnant?" Eric asked.

"I think so," she said and then explained her symptoms. "He's the only one I've ever been with."

"We can find out for sure but right now we have to help Matthew," Sookie said looking back to Eric who continued to cradle his son.

"Maybe my blood will help, his blood did more for me than Bills and since I'm a half breed as well maybe I can reciprocate." Sookie offered her wrist to Eric who looked away bloody tears falling from his eyes.

Bill walked beside her. "You're sure?" Sookie nodded and he bit into her wrist. Beth couldn't help but gasp from her position at the end of the bed. Sookie then placed her open wound over Matt's mouth allowing her gift to drip onto his lips.

"Drink son, please drink." Eric begged.

Matt did the best that he could taking in some of Sookie's life force. After several minutes he seemed to pass into a peaceful sleep. Bill then bit himself and offered his healing powers to Sookie who had continued to bleed. Bethany was too terrified to move.

As soon as Sookie had healed enough she reached out to Bethany "Come on sweetie, we'll go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test."

Beth took one last look at Matt and followed Sookie out the door. Once they were in the car she finally began to ask questions. "Is it always like that, trading blood?"

"First of all it is in your best interest to keep everything I tell you to yourself; there are many who don't quite understand and can get angry and cause problems. Matt was born to a vampire, Eric who you've met; his mother was human but a witch and died back in the 1600's."

"I guess that explains his predilection to spells."

"He is a very powerful being and a wonderful person."

"So will our child be powerful?"

"We don't know that you're pregnant yet."

"I guess, but I'm a little freaked out here."

"Yeah well you oughta be and you still don't the half of it."

By the time the girls returned Bill was on the phone ordering someone to get to the house as soon as possible. Eric, his face still full of bloody tears was sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Matt. Beth looked horrified unsure what she was seeing. Sookie leaned over and whispered, "they cry blood." The girl nodded and then took the drug store bag from Sookie and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Eric I still don't know if this is a good idea or not," Bill said sliding his phone in his pocket.

"I don't have a choice, this is my son."

"A son that has lived more than his share of days, a son that may be ready to move on. I miss my children more than you can imagine but a never-ending life may not be the answer."

"I'm his protector and he will not slip through my fingers," Eric said realizing he had sent is son just where he had needed to go in order to procure his necessary items. "Besides when we die we will do it together."

Sookie inhaled suddenly and looked at Eric. "Not now, not yet, but there may be a day soon or not so soon, but not this way not now."

"What is going on?" she asked looking from Bill to Eric.

"I called an old friend of the family," Eric began.

"Matthew needs blood from where he came," Bill said. "And lots of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means only Eric's blood can heal him and it will take more than Eric can afford to lose."

"So you may die by helping Matthew? How do you think he is going to deal with that?"

"I will be just fine, remember I am very old and strong and I have no choice."

"I have nurse coming over she will do the transfusion." Bill finished as the doorbell rang.

Realizing it had been quiet a long time since Beth had gone to the bathroom; Sookie went in search of the girl. She gently knocked on the door and found her sitting on top of the toilet fully clothed and crying.

"They're both negative," she said holding up the second test. Sookie had thought it prudent to purchase the twin pack just to be sure they both agreed on the outcome.

"That's good right? I mean you aren't ready to have a baby and Matt, well he has his own issues to contend with even when he is healthy."

"I know, you're right but somehow I'm still kinda disappointed. How accurate are these things? I mean, I just feel…full. Maybe we should try a different brand, a name brand, this was just the generic. These tests may not work if the baby isn't all human." She said desperately.

"Matthew's birth was a miracle; sometimes life finds a way and sometimes it's better that it doesn't." Sookie assured her.

By the time Bethany and Sookie had rejoined the Northman's the nurse had come and had line in both Matthew and Eric the blood flowing rapidly.

"Where's the blood going? I mean it's not like he lost any," Bethany asked.

"Good question," the nurse huffed. She looked less than happy to be there and Sookie wondered what favor had been done for her that she felt pressured to reciprocate.

"Vampires are just different," Bill said offering no further explanation.

"Now what happens?" Sookie asked.

"We wait," Eric stated. "What about you," he said nodding towards Beth, "are you with child?"

"No sir, I really thought I was."

Eric nodded staying silent looking back at Matt's still form.

"Did you, well somehow have any of Matt's blood? I mean you had said he was all you could think about and sometimes when you drink a vampires blood it can have strange effects on you," Sookie said her face gentle.

"No, I don't drink blood, no offense but yuck."

"It wouldn't have had to been much, maybe you bit his lip when you kissed him?"

"No," but then suddenly she remembered that day in the hallway. "He had cut his finger, some of it got on me and…" she trailed off.

"That could be the reason for your symptoms or some of them. You'll feel back to normal soon," Sookie assured.

"Oh okay," Bethany said everything beginning to click into place.

"I think I'll take her home," Sookie said steering Bethany towards the door.

"I'll be okay, my car is here. Please just give me an update later."

"Absolutely," Sookie promised.


	26. Life, Death and Disappointment

**Life, Death and Disappointment**

Sookie stayed around for the rest of the night finally falling asleep as dawn approached. When she woke up Matt's bedroom was empty. She ran downstairs to where Eric slept and found the tables had turned as Matt was sitting next to Eric's bed. The vampire looked extremely pale, but Matt looked great.

"What happened?"

"I woke up, but I'm afraid he overextended himself. I gave him some blood back and he perked up for a few minutes, but it didn't last long as he fell asleep again."

"He looks peaceful."

"Yeah he's pretty out of it." Matt looked up at Sookie and then back at Eric. "You broke his heart you know."

"If it means anything it wasn't my intention. I'm not even sure how I ended up having to choose. But I couldn't, I couldn't hurt either one of them and by doing that I hurt them both."

"Life is often cruel like that."

"Is that why you wanted to kill yourself?"

"No I just don't want to live anymore."

Sookie looked confused. "I don't think they are mutually exclusive."

"And therein lies the problem," Matt said looking at her his blue eyes soft and sad. "I love my father but this nonstop world is beyond me and I'm tired of trying to keep up with it all. Immortality isn't all that's it cracked up to be. There are so many things I'll never know that I will never be allowed to experience. My life is like stagnant calendar never moving never going forward and that is the cruelest of all."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Sookie said looking into Matt's eyes. "Oh, Bethany isn't pregnant; apparently she swallowed a tiny bit of your blood and that set off all of her symptoms. I thought you should know."

"Thanks, I guess. I wonder why it affected her so much you had a lot of my blood and have had no side effects."

"That's where you're wrong," Sookie said glancing down at Eric's sleeping form before she returned her gaze to Matt. He turned to face Sookie but was quickly silenced as her lips met his.

Matt wasn't sure what to do; for one of the first times in his life he was tentative. He closed his eyes and relaxed momentarily until he realized just what was happening.

Sookie felt the breeze before anything else, her lips still stuck to Matt's. "Where the hell are we?" She demanded to know after she opened her eyes.

"Aland, a chain of small islands between Sweden and Finland," Matt said blinking in the sunlight.

"Doesn't it ever occur to you to zap us to the Caribbean once in a while?"

"I don't care for the heat. Listen Sookie, we can't do this," he said touching his lips with his fingers.

"You're right, I'm sorry, you are far too young, even though you aren't. Why is my life so damn complicated," she yelled stamping her feet into the ground. "But why do I feel this way about you, it's, it's just plain wrong."

"My blood, you tasted my blood and it's still lingering. I'm not saying we can't do it because of my age," he began to explain.

Sookie looked confused. "Then why?"

"Because Eric will kill me. He may have accepted the fact that you two will never be together but I don't think he meant for me to take his place."

"Eric would never hurt you. He nearly killed himself trying to save you. You're his son and he loves you very much."

"There isn't enough love for this; at least I'm not going to chance it."

"Well do you think he knows? I mean he was pretty out of it, but we were right next to him."

"I honestly don't know, which is kind of why we're in Aland, despite his best efforts he cannot find us."

"Why here?" she asked.

"He used to take me here when I was young." Matt admitted. "It's always held happy memories for me."

"See, he loves you enough not to kill you."

"That my dear, remains to be seen."

"So now what? I'm not moving here." Sookie said crossing her arms.

"You have no passport and the red tape to get back to the states could choke a horse."

"Are you threatening me Matthew Northman?"

"I am after all, my father's son. But no, of course I wouldn't leave you here."

"Well, that's good to know." And suddenly they were back in Sookie's backyard. "Now that's a relief, not that I don't mind traveling, but it's a bit of an abrupt way to go."

"You prefer airports?" Matt asked looking around.

"Well no, but- hey you're not supposed to be hopping around the world anymore," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, you want to tell Eric why I was globe-trotting?" Matt asked his blue eyes wide.

"No, not at this particular time."

"Then I guess I got away with one."

"When will we know if he…well knows?"

"He doesn't have the strength to get up and out yet, besides its daylight now. I suppose it will be tonight."

"It ought to be just a great day then," she sighed. "Matthew, tell me how Bill became king of Louisiana."

"I have no idea, politics I imagine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think humans are the only creature that employs ridiculous policies and act like they make all kinds of sense? It's all about who is scratching whose back. But I really don't know how it all happened. I know while you were gone Nan Flannigan was busy trundling her goods door to door, maybe she made some promises."

"But isn't she dead now?"

"Exactly, and now I understand that Russell is back. He is one very scary dude, one that made my dad very uncomfortable, and now I must say that I am a tad bit concerned as well."

"I thought he was dead?"

"I've heard otherwise."

"How can that be?"

"Politics again? I really don't know Sookie, I wish I did."

"How powerful is he?"

"Beyond any power you have ever known."

"That powerful huh?"

"Yeah and once he is back on his feet…you'll be begging me for a return trip to Aland or anywhere that isn't Louisiana."

"You may be the only one that can save me," she said suddenly.

"Maybe." Matt said looking beyond serious as if he had already decided to take on that burden.

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"I have no idea, power, control; all the things that make the world go round."

"So are you okay now?" Sookie asked changing the subject. "I mean, you're going to keep on living right? Are you going to age?"

"I guess I'm fine, but I have no experience with this type of thing, so honestly I'm not sure what the effects may be."

"Well I like you just as you are and I don't want you to change."

"Yeah, I could tell you like me just as I am, but just put yourself in my position; never changing, never evolving."

"That's because you have evolved a lot already. I mean you can snap your fingers and go anywhere, in any time period."

"No finger snapping required," Matt said with a forced smile.

"See, now that's evolution." Sookie responded with her own forced grin. "Did you want to die? Is that why you did it?"

"Honestly Sookie, I don't really know. I tried to die once before." 

"What happened?" She gasped.

"I fell off a cliff."

"What happened?"

"My dad had been gone for a long time, I felt betrayed by the world, never fitting in, never comfortable so I just got too close to the edge. I think part of me thought if I survived, Eric would come for me."

"Did he?"

"He called, told me to straighten up and fly right."

"Were you hurt after you fell?"

"Not much, just dirty and pissed that I had walk all the way around to get back up."

"Can you die?" she asked her brown eyes soft.

"I suppose so, I mean vampires can meet their true death, I can't be that much different."

"What was it like here a hundred years ago?" she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"You want me to take you on another field trip?"

"Something to pass the time, I'll go crazy if I stay here all day, waiting and wondering what Eric is going to do."

"First of all, he would never harm you."

"That's what I think about you."

Matt shook his head. "I'm his son, it's different. I know he loves me, but the parameters are different with me. Besides, I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"Are you stronger than him? I mean being half witch with the ability to zoom all over creation, just might mean you have greater abilities than him."

"I've never tried to be stronger, but I could probably stay out of his way for a very long time. And I could take you with me."

Sookie unable to hide her gratitude at the boy's statement allowed her smile to show. "I appreciate that, I really do. But the last thing I would want was to divide you and your father."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have kissed me right next to him," Matt said, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he quickly apologized.

"No, you're right. It was just that I couldn't seem to help myself. Maybe that's how vampires feel when they feed, they just can't control it."

"Self-control is an extremely difficult thing to master," Matt said grabbing Sookie's hand.

Suddenly they were standing on the middle of a road alongside a chain gang on either side of them being watched over by a guard on horseback, his gun leaning against his shoulder, his eyes hard. The prisoners were all black and swinging what appeared to be sickles, hacking down the tall weeds on the roadside. Each one was shackled to the man next to him creating what looked like a morbid Christmas decoration. They were all singing a song that she had trouble making out the words to. Then suddenly she realized they were in the middle of the road, not hidden, her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"It's fine, they can't see us." Matt said instantly understanding her fear.

"But how?"

"More of my magic powers," he said smiling. "You wanted the history, here is the history. This is about sixty-five or seventy years ago. Not too pretty is it."

The only word Sookie could get out was "why."

"Because they didn't have tractors back then, but they did have lots of free labor. Sure, some of these guys are criminals, probably bad ones, but I'm also just as sure that many are here on trumped up charges or no charges at all. That guy right there," Matt said, his head nodding towards the guard, "would have no issue with shooting one of these guys and having a nice lunch right after."

Sookie looked horrified. "Well you asked," Matt said defending his choice of locations.

"It's terrible."

"It's everywhere, it's in Europe as well. Man will always be intent on hurting what is different."

"Which is why vampires are so intent on mainstreaming."

"Give the girl a prize. There are some people, such as yourself, that don't see the differences, they only see the person for who they are."

Suddenly they were gone from the side of the road and next to an empty lot that held several girls jumping rope. They all appeared to around ten years old and there were two white girls mixed among the five black girls. One of the white girls was standing nervously to the side looking around for whatever impending doom might be around the corner, while the other one was merrily laughing as she jumped, holding the hand of a black girl, whose smile was as big as day. There were no differences as they jumped, only friends playing a game. They too were singing a song, a chant that girls often sang while jumping rope and they were in the moment, oblivious to all that was around them. Sookie couldn't tell exactly when this was but she knew it had to guess sometime in the 1950's or so.

"You inherited your ability to love first from someone who was very special to you," Matt said looking at the happy white girl jumping rope.

"Gran," Sookie gasped. She walked closer to the action and studied the girl she had only known as an old woman. She looked at her grandmother, her vitality, strength and energy all apparent on her face as she embraced the moment.

And suddenly they were back and Sookie felt nauseous. Dizziness forced her to sit down on the steps of the porch before she fell down. "Too much travel today," Matt said looking at her sympathetically.

"Thank you," she said before she turned to retch and eventually vomit.


	27. Reckoning

**Language warning.**

**Reckoning**

"Shit," Matthew whispered knowing his father was on the way. Sookie had decided to lay down after she was sick and he had been more than grateful at her decision. He had a pretty good idea of what the side effects of the quick travel would be and he really needed her out of commission before Eric woke up.

Suddenly Eric was there, Matt quickly tried to read his face and gauge his emotions. "It's fine son," Eric said quickly, understanding what his son was doing. "I'm not mad."

"I didn't…" Matt began.

"I know, it seems as if the world has been turned upside down. I'm glad you are okay. Does there seem to be any lasting effects of your little project?" Eric asked examining his son to see if he had suddenly aged.

"No sir, at least not that I can tell. I'm glad you are well, I would have never forgiven myself…"

Eric had put his hand up to silence his son. "We all do stupid things, but after all these years of your life I did expect a bit more maturity and common sense from you."

"Yes sir," Matt repeated.

Eric sighed as he looked up towards Sookie's bedroom. "Is she okay?"

"Just fine, a bit worried, but fine. What's wrong?"

Eric tried to mask his concern but knew he couldn't fool his son. "Russell Edgington, do you ever remember me talking about him?"

Matt nodded that he did. "You said he is nearly three thousand years old and very powerful."

"Yes, I hesitated to bring you here until he was no longer a problem."

"So where is he?" Matt asked cautiously.

"I'm not exactly sure," Eric said grimacing.

"Are you in danger?"

"I fear we all are," Eric admitted.

"When I was younger, I felt nothing; absolutely nothing could ever hurt me."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because you loved me, even when you turned into…" Matt paused searching for the right word, "a dick, I knew you would always protect me."

"How do you feel now?" Eric asked allowing the negative comment to slide.

"The same, but three thousand years holds a lot of supremacy. Maybe more than can ever be overcome," he said studying his father's six foot four frame.

"And that is my fear."

"But you have something now that you didn't before." Matt said.

"And what is that?"

"Me, and before you say anything, I'm in danger anyway, so let me try and help. I've lived well beyond what is normal and natural, just as you have, perhaps it's just time. Let me try and do some good before I go."

"This is not your fight. Bill and I are targets by both Russell and the American Vampire League, we will do what we can, but I don't believe we will be able to survive both."

"But you killed Nan. Is that why the want to hurt you?"

"No, Nan had quit the AVL; there are a lot of issues swirling around."

"You've been living with humans, in fact you've dated a human, what more can they ask of you?" Matt hesitated, "Is it me? Do they know I'm a half-breed?"

"You have nothing to do with it," Eric said his eyes soft.

"We can run, I can take us anywhere," Matt said, his voice beginning to rise in distress.

"Matthew, I am a hunter, I refuse to behave like prey. If this is a fight I cannot win, then that I would rather lose than run."

"Then let me be with you," the boy pleaded. "I have had more than my share on this world."

"No, not this way, not because of me."

"But how I will live without you?"

"You will be fine," Eric assured.

"But how will I die?"

Eric seemed surprised this question. "Immortality doesn't suit you?"

"Not if it means I keep losing everyone I love. I am used to humans moving on, but I always thought I would have you."

Eric had nothing else to sooth his son so he simply embraced him. When they finally parted, Matt wiped tears from his eyes. Eric smiled gently. "I released Pam."

"What? Why?"

"It was just time. I imagine with some effort you two can get along."

"She's the one who is the problem," Matt accused.

"I've spoken to her, she will be better."

Matt looked at his father warily. "Don't leave," he whispered.

"I have to. Alcide is going to watch over Sookie," he explained. "I glamoured him to ensure he had no desire for her," Eric finished after Matt shot him a look of disbelief.

"You want me to watch over her too?"

"As best you can. You two share a bond few others ever will. To be a part of two worlds is quite a special thing."

"It's also a gigantic pain in the ass," Matt added.

"I will always love you son, please remember that," Eric said getting up to leave.

"And I as well," Matt responded trying not to cry. "You will come back to me." He stated as Eric smiled before he took off at full speed.

Matt kept to himself for the next several days, trying to come to grips with his father's departure. It had been a difficult thing to watch him leave, having no idea if he would ever see him again. His days without Eric had been hard, but he realized he needed some fresh air and the only way to get Sookie to stop calling him would be stop by and see her; so late one evening he made his way to her house. She was sitting outside next to a mound of dirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It was horrible Matt, just horrible."

"What was?" Matt asked.

"Debbie came to my house, I think she was out of her mind, she had a gun, and Tara, and she shot and Tara," Sookie tried before she dissolved in tears.

"Debbie showed up and Tara and a gun?" Matt asked.

Sookie shook her head no.

Matt tried again. "Debbie shot Tara?" Sookie nodded yes. "I didn't even know she knew Tara."

"She shot and I shot her," Sookie sobbed.

"Now wait a minute, I thought Debbie shot Tara, now you're saying you shot Tara?" Matt asked, his confusion renewed.

Sookie vehemently shook her head no and tried to breathe evenly. Finally she had herself somewhat under control. "Debbie showed up with a shotgun and was going to shoot me, but Tara jumped in front of me and her head…" Sookie once again dissolved into tears.

"So Tara jumped in front of the bullet meant for you?" he asked. Sookie nodded her confirmation. "Bet she's regretting that now," he said looking at the mound of dirt. "Then you shot Debbie and buried Tara in the backyard?"

"Sorta," she said in-between sobs.

"I think that's illegal."

"She's turned."

"Well I doubt that, I mean I figure you didn't embalm her but she shouldn't be that far gone yet," Matt said misunderstanding.

"No, Pam turned her, well we're waiting to see if it worked."

"What!" Matt yelled in disbelief. "Eric releases her and this is what she does, she becomes a maker…of Tara. She hated Tara. Tara hated vampires. This might not go over too well, have you thought of that?"

"I just couldn't let her go, she died for me."

"And maybe you should have let her. She made her choice and I don't think this was it."

"We don't even know if it will work. Why do you want Tara dead?"

"I don't want Tara dead, but you've just sentenced her to an existence of hunger and hatred and immortality, somehow that seems worse than death."

"But you wouldn't be here if Godric hadn't turned Eric."

"True, but was I supposed to be here, what impact have I made on the world, what impact has Eric? How have we changed things?"

"You've changed things for the better," Sookie argued.

"That only shows how little you know. Look, you took it upon yourself to rewrite Tara's existence, it wasn't for to do. She won't be the Tara you knew. Does Alcide know you killed Debbie?"

"Not yet," Sookie admitted.

"That will be an interesting conversation."

"She was going to kill me Matt."

"Hey, I have no doubt, I believe you, but it's a lot to take in for Alcide."

"I know," she said looking down. "He wanted me to stay with him, but I refused."

"On what grounds?"

"I just told him I couldn't."

"I see," Matt said kneeling down next to Sookie.

Suddenly Pam's hand came through the dirt and Matt could not hold his smile back. To see Pam this filthy was a first and somewhat amusing.

"I have dirt in my bra," she stated.

"And in your hair and on your face," Matt pointed out.

"Shut up you little half-wit," she snapped.

"You're supposed to be nicer to me."

"Yeah, well Eric released me, so I can do what I want, and being nice to you isn't on my list."

"It always did bother you that he loved me more," Matt said before he returned his gaze back to the dirt.

Sookie began to dig and finally found Tara's face, but she was lifeless. And tears began to wind their way down Sookie's cheeks.

"It wasn't meant to be, leave her in peace," Matt encouraged.

Sookie continued to sob as Lafayette came to the edge of the yard and stood in disbelief. Matt sighed and reached down placing his hand on Tara's forehead. "Shit," he whispered.

Tara burst forth from the ground and ran at Sookie.

"Whoa, whoa there, just settle down. You don't want to go and kill your best friend," Matt said stepping between Tara and Sookie. "Put Sookie down and here, taste some of this Trublood," he said pulling the bottle from Pam's hand.

Tara in a feral state grabbed the bottle and downed it all. "Yuck, that shit is nasty," she exclaimed.

"That's what I've heard, but it's the best you've got."

"No it ain't, not while there's humans around," she exclaimed.

"Congratulations guys, it's a monster." Matt said dryly.


	28. Fatherless Child 1st part of last chap

**Fatherless Child**

The days slowly churned ahead, day turned into night and then dawn would inevitably arrive again. Matt felt lost without Eric. He hadn't heard from his father since their last conversation he realized he had no idea if he was even still alive. Other than keeping Tara from killing some of high school buddies that had gone into the woods to make out he hadn't done much of anything. She was a vampire possessed yearning for human blood, he had to get kind of rough with her to get his point across.

"Tara," Matt said, his hand around her throat squeezing hard, "you cannot draw attention to yourself in this manner. You may feel you are very strong, and you are, but I am stronger and I am my father's son," Matt explained as teenagers began to run away screaming. "Drink True Blood, or take it far away from, here and choose only those that deserve the fate of death."

Tara, her eyes huge was completely surprised by Matt's capabilities. She merely nodded.

"Pam needs to keep a better eye on you." Matt said as he let go. He looked at the area, now vacated and realized his secret was out. He hadn't returned to school since his illness and had no plans going back now. Despite the fact that he had saved them, they would all hate and fear him now.

Tara turned to leave, but Matt stopped her. "The AVL is serious; the true death is handed down to those who can't follow the rules. No eating my friends or anybody else. Am I clear?" Matt asked sounding just like Eric.

Tara nodded and took off like she was shot out of a cannon. She had felt some freedom with Eric out of the picture, but had suddenly realized that the son was indeed very much like the father.

Despite his fun with Tara Matt felt lonely. He had remained at Bill's house with the exception of one necessary little trip, but decided that he might as well stay with Sookie, since there was no one to tell him he couldn't. Besides he had to figure out how to find Russell and why not have some company while he did so.

He headed that way wondering what Russell Edgington was up to and where he was holed up. He hadn't heard any reports from anyone and hoped that Alcide was taking his job seriously. Matt thought that it certainly wouldn't hurt for him to hang around as well and help out, after all, three thousand years of power isn't anything to sneeze at. But then again neither was he, even at his tender age of four hundred and sixteen. Despite Eric's warning Matt couldn't help but have a strong desire to end this bully's reign once and for all, even if it cost him everything.

Dusk had fallen and it was officially sunset as Matt stepped onto the porch of what he considered home. It would feel good to be back, to sleep in his old room. He had been trying to call Beth the last several days to check on, but she hadn't been responding to his texts or phone calls so he thought he would try and have Sookie call on his behalf. He had been with many girls and even some women, Sookie notwithstanding, in his long life, but he found that he still had no better understanding of them than the typical man. He shook his head back and forth as he opened the door, but suddenly his attention was taken up by something much more immediate than relationship issues.

He could sense Sookie's fear and he could also sense a stranger, a commanding stranger. "Matthew," Sookie shrieked as she saw him.

Russell had his fangs precariously close to her neck, seconds away from a bite. With Matt's entrance he paused in his endeavor and looked up. "And who might you be?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Matthew," is all he would say not wanting to give up any extra information.

Russell continued to sniff the air. "You're different, different like her, but yet not the same."

"What?" Matt asked. "Nobody can speak clearly anymore. I personally blame texting, all the short cuts have caused our brains to be rewired and not for the better either."

"You have a vampire scent, but something else as well," Russell clarified.

"Oh, that would be me not showering after exercising," Matt joked. Suddenly Russell was sniffing Matt's hair and body. "Personal boundaries dude, they can bring you up on charges in several states for this you know."

"I've never smelled this before, it's delicious yet…well I'm not sure. It also feels so taboo as well."

"Then back off," Matt said stepping back.

"Well what's a fella to do then? You see I'm very hungry and in need of some sustenance from somebody," Russell said looking from Sookie to Matt.

"_Just take him somewhere sunny and dump him,"_ Sookie thought hoping Matt could hear her in his head. She knew of the possibility as they had done it when they had first met.

"_I can't take the risk, he is very powerful and traveling may be different, if it doesn't work, he will come back and destroy the whole town."_ Matt beamed back, clearly hearing her.

"Well you are making my decision so difficult," Russell said eyeing the two of them. "Why is it, you look so familiar to me?" he asked staring at Matt. "So familiar," he cooed as he stepped back towards Matthew. He began to stroke the boy's cheek. Suddenly it seemed to hit him. "What is your surname?"

"What does it matter?" Matt asked knowing exactly where this was going.

"Oh it matters, because if I'm not mistaken you look exactly like a vampire that killed my lover and left a huge hole in my life. Not that I didn't move on, but still it was rough for a time."

Matt remained silent. "Are you a vampire? Did he turn you? A brother, a child?" Russell continued.

"It's complicated," Matt replied.

"Yet, my hunger is not, you son are a mystery and I love mysteries, but the lady, now she is beyond succulent." Russell stepped towards Sookie and was suddenly at her throat.

"Stop!" Matt cried out. "Northman, my last name is Northman, Eric is my father."

Russell stopped, his head whipped back towards Matthew. "His child, oh my, oh my," he said deliciously.

"I'll make you a deal," Matt began. "I'll go with you and be yours…"

"To do with what I please?" Russell asked unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes," Matt agreed. "But you have to leave Sookie, Bill, my father and everybody else in Louisiana alone."

Russell eyed Matt up and down, obviously liking what he saw. He was back at Matt's side; he began to touch the boy's face and hair and looked deeply into his eyes. "Blond and beautiful, such Nordic features, just like his daddy, it will be like," he hesitated choosing his words carefully, "being with the one who hurt me so."

"He killed Talbot because you and your werewolves killed my grandparents and aunt." Matt pointed out.

"True, but that's water under the bridge and besides two wrongs don't make a right."

"Matthew no," Sookie cried out.

"I don't have much of choice here," Matt said, his face saddened. "Besides, you have no idea the things I've done in my extended lifetime to stay alive."

"And you will feel very much alive," Russell promised. "Or perhaps I will, either way, I'll be happy."

"_Check on Beth, please, something's wrong, I can feel it,"_ he said in his mind.

"Of course," Sookie said out loud. "Eric won't let this happen."

"He won't have a choice," Russell said with an evil grin.

Sookie collapsed after they left. She knew she should go to Beth's house and check on her as Matt had asked but she just couldn't seem to move; so many sacrifices around her, because of her. But Matt had been concerned for more than just her; did he have some kind of plan? Was this something he and Eric had intended, calculating a response?

Matt rolled over and tried to focus his eyes. He felt so weak and drained. Russell hadn't left him alone for more than a minute. He had a set-up much like Eric's cubby and even while he was sleeping, Matt felt trapped. He had debated about slipping out, but he feared that if he did disappear Russell would retaliate on a grand scale. The time hadn't been right, yet.

"Sunset, my favorite time of day. The night is young and I am hungry and I have you," Russell said looking down at his captive. "So I have fed on other vampires and I detect that taste, but what compliments that flavor?"

"You have to guess," Matt teased.

"Well if you are Eric's son, then he must have turned you in order for you to be alive, so you must be a vampire, but what accounts for the exotic taste that I have never before had?"

"You should have nailed it by now, after all you have fed on me for days and days, tasting me over and over," Matt said.

"That's what makes it and you so mysterious….delectable even."

"Perhaps it was my sacrifice that made me extra special."

"Yes, tell me why you did such a thing. It is very unvampire like."

"No, not really. I had a good example."

"Eric Northman never sacrificed anything for anybody."

"Think again, he killed Talbot and knew he would pay with his life, just to bring some vengeance on behalf of his family."

"And your sacrifice?"

"To save those I love."

"But life won't sustain you for much longer, then I will be free to take who I choose."

Matt grimaced with pain.

"Now, you didn't really believe that I would keep you forever did you?"

"Of course not, I was well aware that you would most likely use me up and throw me away."

"But you chose to martyr yourself for what then?"

"For the end result of course."

"I see, death, is that your goal?" Russell asked as he grimaced with his own discomfort.

"I wouldn't complain, but before I die I'll tell you what my other half is."

"You must be a vampire, there is nothing else. Show me your fangs," he ordered.

"I can't, I don't have any, I can play in the sun and I need food, which is a big part of the reason why I'm so weak, well that any all the blood you took from me," Matt wheezed.

"Then what are you?" Russell asked, fear leaking through his words.

"Vampire and human."

"There is no such thing, it is an impossibility," he answered as he began to cough.

"Not if you're powerful enough to pull it off," Matt said his blue eyes icy.


	29. Fatherless Child II The End

**I want to thank you all for reading my story. I do hope you enjoyed it. A big thank you to all those who left reviews, I loved the feedback. Perhaps my muse will stir up a short story with Matthew and his new family as well as Eric and Sookie.**

**Fatherless Child part II**

Sookie had finally managed to get up off the couch after days of crying over everybody she had lost; the list was long, far too long. She had tried to call Beth, but got no answer so she marched herself out the front door in an effort to follow up on the one thing Matt had asked of her. She opened the front door and nearly walked right into the girl.

"Beth, I was just coming to see you."

"Where's Matt, I need to see him. I went to the other house he had been staying at but he's not there. He hasn't been to school and I really need to talk to him," she cried.

Sookie didn't know what to tell her. How could she even begin? She felt so responsible; Matt should have just let her die.

"Well honey, things are kind of complicated right now," she began. But she didn't get far before Eric came bursting through the door.

"Matthew!" He cried out. "Where is he Sookie, where is my son?"

"Russell was here," she began again. But Eric was quickly distracted.

"I hear another heartbeat, Matthew," he cried out again. "He's here," Eric said.

"No, he's not Eric, Russell took him."

"Then whose heart is beating besides yours and hers," he said looking at Beth. He cocked his head and raced over to Beth. He put his hand on her stomach and then bent down for a closer listen.

Sookie looked confused as Eric looked over at her.

"It's true," she admitted.

"But your pregnancy tests were negative, both of them I might add," Sookie said.

"I know, but I kept feeling sick and just plain weird so I went to the doctor and the first thing he asked me was if I was pregnant. I told him about the tests, and he asked which brand I used. I guess that brand had a history of false positives so he said maybe there could be false negatives too. He said the store should have pulled them all from the shelves but apparently they hadn't. He did a urine test, a blood test and I also have this," she said pulling a sonogram picture from her bag. "He's small, but he's there."

"He?" Sookie asked.

"A mother knows," she answered. "So please tell me where Matthew is."

"Oh I wish I could sweetie, I wish I could.

Russell finished his coughing fit and looked back over to where Matt had just been to see empty space.

Eric looked outside. "I'll be back," he said as he disappeared.

"Does he know where Matthew is?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, maybe, or maybe he is just looking for him."

"What will this baby be like Sookie?"

"I don't know that either, but you just take a look at its daddy and know it will be okay."

"I want to; I want to look at him. I just want him here, please find him Eric," she sobbed into the air.

Suddenly there was a banging sound at the door. "Sookie, open the door."

She ran to the door and opened it to find Alcide holding Matthew in his arms, the boy unconscious, arms and legs dangling from Alcide's embrace. "Matt," she and Beth screamed.

"Is he alive?" Beth shrieked.

"I think so," Alcide said. "He was lying outside the house, near the driveway."

"Bring him to my bed," Sookie ordered. Once he was laid down on the bed Sookie bent down and listened for his breath. "He's breathing, but barely."

Beth came over and sat down on the bed. She looked horrified as she saw the bite marks on both sides of his neck.

"He has them all over him I think," Alcide said. "I saw some on his stomach when I picked him up."

"Oh Matthew," Sookie cried.

"Where's Eric?" Alcide asked.

"Looking for Matt, looking for Russell? I don't know." Sookie cried out as she sat down on the bed next to Matt. "Beth is here," she said gently.

"I'm here, you'll be okay, you have to be okay," she cried.

"What do we do?" Alcide asked.

"I need Eric," Sookie said. "He might know what to do."

"I don't think he can have much blood left in him, Edgington practically drained him." Alcide said. He had been looking for Matthew himself after Sookie had told him what happened.

"Blood, I'll give him some of my blood," Sookie said. "That will help, I'm sure it will."

She scurried off find something to cut herself with, on her way back Eric appeared. "Oh Eric, he's here, but it's bad."

Eric rushed to the bedroom and instantly was at his son's bedside. He pulled up Matt's shirt and then tugged his pants down, revealing bite marks decorating his body as if they were some kind of horrific tattoos.

"My God," Sookie said her hand flying to her mouth. "Russell practically devoured him."

"He's dead," Eric whispered.

"No, he's still breathing," Beth stated, her eyes fierce.

"No, Russell is dead. I found him, he was lying in a pool of blood, it was as if he had drowned in it. Matthew's blood," he finished quietly.

"Did Matt know that would happen?" Sookie asked.

"I suspect so," Eric said.

"He went on a trip," Beth interjected.

Both Eric and Sookie turned to look at her. "He left messages on my phone," she began, tears welling up. "I was having issues with my phone, and I didn't get the messages until I got a new battery."

She pulled out her phone, the screensaver holding a smiling image of Matt. She pushed a few buttons and Matt's voice came through. "Beth, it's me, I wish you would answer. I want to see you, but I'm afraid you're scared of me now so I don't want to come to you without your permission. I have to go away for a day or two, but I'll be back. I have…"

The message cut off leaving everybody's eyes huge.

"He called back and continued it," Beth said pushing more buttons.

"I have to do something and I'm not sure how it will turn out so I really would like to see you before then. But if you can't, I understand…just know…just know that I would never hurt you and neither would Eric. Please, if you have any problems, you go to Sookie, she can find my father for you, he would never hurt you, I promise."

Eric's blue eyes were moist as he looked over at the lifeless form of his son.

"Where did he go?" Sookie asked nobody in particular.

"He never said those were the only messages. I wasn't ducking his calls, it's just my phone…" she drifted off as her words turned to sobs.

Eric pulled out his phone and hit buttons of his own. "Was Matt with you?" he barked into the phone.

"When? Are you sure? Anything else? Everything's fine, bye."

"What, who was it?" Sookie asked.

"Bonnie, she heard a noise the other night, but when she got up to find out what happened, it appeared as if nothing was touched but she couldn't be sure."

"Matt went to Scotland didn't he? What for?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know," Eric replied, deep in thought.

"How did he get to Scotland?" Alcide asked from his spot in the corner.

He had been so quiet everybody had forgotten he was there. "Private jet," Eric said. "Holden, he went to see Holden. He can only seem to access him from Scotland."

"Holden?" Sookie asked.

"He is like what modern folk think of as Merlin. Matthew went to him to see what he needed to do to kill Russell. He told me he wanted in on the fight, I guess he was serious."

"So what did he do?" Beth asked.

"I don't know." Eric answered.

"I'm sorry," Matt croaked out in a whisper.

"Matthew," Eric said getting closer to his son. "It's okay, did you see Holden?"

The boy barely nodded. "The only way, the only way," he whispered.

"What did you do?" Eric asked sternly.

"Magic, my destiny," Matt said his eyes remaining closed.

Suddenly Eric perked up. "My blood, my blood will heal him," he said taking a bite from his wrist and placing it over Matt's mouth.

"No more," Matt hissed turning his head.

"Yes, I am your father and you will do as I say," Eric stated emphatically.

"Mother," Matt whispered and suddenly they felt another presence.

"Is she here?" Beth asked. "His mother?"

"Yes," Eric nodded, his blue eyes huge.

Suddenly they could all see her sitting at the end of the bed, looking at her son lovingly. She looked over at Eric, sadness in her eyes, she smiled gently. She then looked over at Beth and cocked her head as if she knew.

"Life finds a way," Beth said to her.

Ava made her way to Matthew's head and whispered something into his ear. He apparently didn't like what he heard as he began to say no over and over again. 

"No, no…no," he cried.

Eric stood up, "don't tell your mother no!" he snarled.

Sookie shook her head, once again marveling at her bizarre life.

"What can we do?" Eric asked Ava gently. She turned and looked at Beth. "Her blood? Of course, his child," Eric said, moving over towards Beth who suddenly looked terrified.

"Eric wait!" Sookie yelled. "Tell her what's going on first."

"You…you and the child are Matthew's connection to life; if he is to live then you must give him some of your blood. I will bite your wrist; it will hurt, but only for a moment. Then we will let you bleed into Matthew's mouth, it shouldn't have to be much, just enough for him to start healing. Then I'll give you some of my blood and you will heal."

"Will it work?" she asked, her voice shaking in fright.

"I honestly don't know," Eric admitted.

"It's his only chance," Sookie added.

"Okay then, but remember the baby," she said holding her wrist out to Eric.

Eric looked to Ava and mouthed the words, thank you, before watching her disappear.

Beth relieved that her mother had come to visit and was equally relieved that she had left. She looked down at her little blond haired, blue eyed wonder. He was the spitting image of his father and grandfather. Her mother, unhappy, but grudgingly supportive of her daughter was still trying to accept the fact that her grandchild was a quarter vampire. Beth had decided she simply couldn't keep it a secret nor should she. But it was quite apparent it was going to take some getting used to.

She had moved into one of Sookie's spare bedrooms, just finding it easier to be there than in a home where her soon-to-be child wasn't completely accepted yet. Eric had been more than supportive, his blue eyes lighting up more with each month of her growing belly. He had pleasantly surprised her with his efforts. Perhaps he was reliving the miracle of Matthew's coming all those years ago.

As the sun set, she expected him to come and he didn't disappoint her, appearing instantly in her room.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Eric cooed. It took him back so many years to when he first laid eyes on his son. "He looks just like Matthew."

"Oh how I wish he was here," Beth lamented looking down at the newborn. "He was so brave. Did he know what he was doing?"

Eric paused, not wanting to take his eyes off his grandson. "He did, he was aware of the risk and accepted them anyway. The potion he got from a very old friend turned his blood into a toxic substance that ended one greedy vampires rein."

"And it made all the difference," Beth said sighing.

"That it did. Sookie will be here as soon as she gets off work. Have you thought of names?"

"I have. Holden Matthew," she announced. "Matthew for obvious reasons and Holden for the wizard of long ago, who had the foresight to protect the boy I loved despite his reckless and sacrificial behavior."

"Well, it's about time," Eric said as Matt walked in.

"I had to vacate for a while, I still freak her mother out," Matt said smiling at his son.

"Well it didn't help that you aged ten years overnight," she reminded.

"Yeah how was I to know that I had only imbibed half of the equation after my European trip. I had to go back, I had to try and stop Edgington, I had no idea that a true sacrifice was the key to maturity."

"Adult actions rewarded you with your greatest desire son," Eric said his blue eyes beaming down at the baby.

"I'm just so thankful that you are here, with me and little Holden. I'll catch up to you in years and then surpass you," she smiled. "But in the meantime I have myself an older man."

Matthew picked up his son and knew how Eric must have felt all those years ago. "Hey little man," he crooned. He had gotten his wish; all of his actions had finally come together giving him the years he had sought for so long. After his ordeal with Russell, valiantly prepared to die to save others he felt his life slipping away, he had even seen his mother waiting for him, but she refused him, telling him it wasn't yet his time; then the blood, only drops, but drops of those that loved him deeply. It was that love that pulled him from his deathbed. That and the fact that Holden knew that he wouldn't hesitate in his efforts to stop a three thousand year old power. The old wizard unwilling to lose his friend put a little extra kick in the potion that he had handed over. With all that Matt found he just wasn't quite ready yet to let this life and those he loved go.

**The End**

.


End file.
